A Life Stolen
by Isu
Summary: Secuela de A Heart's Savior. Bella y Edward están felizmente casados, comenzando un nuevo capítulo en su vida juntos- un bebé. ¿Sobrevivirá la tragedia que cae sobre ellos? Todos humanos. Rated M por contenido sexual y temas adultos.
1. Prólogo

_**El fic lo ha escrito **_newfoundlove_**, yo solo lo traduzco.**_

Prologo

**Wait**

Under a blackened sky  
far beyond the glaring streetlights  
sleeping on empty dreams  
the vultures lie in wait  
You lay down beside me then  
you were with me every waking hour  
so close I could feel your breath  
When all we wanted was the dream  
to have and to hold that precious little thing  
like every generation yields  
the new born hope unjaded by their years  
Pressed up against the glass  
I found myself wanting sympathy  
but to be consumed again  
oh I know would be the death of me  
and there is a love that's inherently given  
a kind of blindness offered to appease  
and in that light of forbidden joy  
oh I know I won't receive it  
When all we wanted was the dream  
to have and to hold that precious little thing  
like every generation yields  
the newborn hope unjaded by their years  
You know if I leave you now  
it doesn't mean that I love you any less  
it's just the state I'm in  
I can't be good to anyone else like this  
When all we wanted was the dream  
to have and to hold that precious little thing  
like every generation yields  
the new born hope unjaded by their years...

Sarah McLachlan


	2. Amor mío

_**El fic lo ha escrito **_newfoundlove_**, yo solo lo traduzco.**_

**Capitulo 1 Amor mío**

"Dr. Masen."La voz de la niña flotó en mi cabeza, como un susurro. La volví a escuchar."¿Dr. Masen?"Volví a la realidad. Estaba soñando despierto con mi esposa, otra vez. Los pensamientos sobre Bella siempre consumían mi mente, pero hoy era un día especial. Me encontraría con ella en una hora en el despacho de su ginecólogo – hoy íbamos a ver a nuestro bebé – le harían una ecografía.

"Lo siento, Emily ¿Qué me preguntabas?"Respondí a la niña pelirroja que estaba en la cama del hospital.

"Está bien, Dr. Masen. Sé que estaba pensando en la Sra. Masen."Sonrió. Emily había estado en el hospital durante dos semanas. Tenía un virus, no era diferente al que yo tuve, que había debilitado su corazón. Estaba en observación y recibiendo un tratamiento. Con suerte la medicación resultaría eficaz y no tendríamos que utilizar nuestro último recurso, el trasplante.

"¿Sabréis su sexo?"Preguntó mientras yo leía la información de los monitores.

"No, no lo haremos. Yo quería, y el doctor también supongo, pero Bella se mantiene firme en mantener la sorpresa hasta que él o ella llegue dentro de veinte semanas más o menos."Sonreí, mi testaruda Bella. Nada la haría cambiar de opinión sobre eso.

Después de terminar mis visitas a los pacientes, fui a la cafetería para comprar algún bocadillo así lo comería de camino al despacho del doctor. Cogí mi cartera y subí al Volvo, entré en la carretera mientras desenvolvía mi bocadillo vegetal con pavo. Llegué a la consulta quince minutos más tarde, con diez de sobra. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, vi como Bella aparcaba el Outback en una plaza de aparcamiento a unos pasos frente a mí.

Después de casarnos, insistí en que se comprase un coche. No quería seguir preocupado porque ella viajase en el L _(N/T: es un tren)_ todo el tiempo, sobre todo porque este semestre tenia clases por la noche. Desde luego, luchó con uñas y dientes, pero al final accedió porque estuve de acuerdo en dejarle comprar cualquier coche que quisiese. Eligió el Subaru Outback, porque era un coche familiar, no consumía demasiada gasolina, y además, no era demasiado caro. Acepté porque estaría a salvo con toda la tracción que tenia. Si hubiese sido por mí, estaría conduciendo uno con un poco mas de estilo y, sin duda, mas rápido. Pero, por desgracia, como muchas cosas, esa decisión no me correspondía a mí.

Caminé hacia la puerta del conductor y la abrí para ella, mientras se estiraba hacia el asiento del copiloto  
para coger su bolso.

"Hola amor."Dije inclinándome para besarla mientras ella se acercaba a mí.

"Bueno, hola guapo. Podría acostumbrarme a verte a mitad del día."Dijo cuando sacó las piernas del coche para saltar fuera, tenía una mano sobre su vientre perfectamente redondo.

"¿Cómo están hoy mamá y el bebé?"Pregunté poniéndola a mi lado.

"Estamos bien, aunque en realidad yo tengo que ir al cuarto de baño. Te hacen beber un montón y ahora me parece que voy a reventar."Rió entre dientes. Hasta ahora su embarazo había sido relativamente fácil para ella. Durante unos meses tuvo el estomago revuelto, pero nada que no pudiese superar. Ahora, al final de su cuarto mes, comenzaba a ensancharse. La encontraba increíblemente sexy.

Caminamos hasta la sala de ecografías, que estaba bajo la consulta del doctor. Habló con la enfermera y nos pidió que tomásemos asiento.

"A propósito, Emily te manda saludos. Y ella piensa, que deberíamos averiguar el sexo del bebé."Dije poniendo mi mano sobre su pierna y sonriendo inocentemente. Había estado tratando de coaccionarla durante semanas.

Bella rio, apareció un maravilloso calor en mi corazón, que envió una ola de energía por todo mi cuerpo."¿Lo hizo? Estoy segura de que no tiene nada que ver con que una niña de catorce años quiera impresionar a su atractivo cardiólogo."Sonrió con satisfacción."Bueno, es agradable que piense en mi."Bella había comentado en más de una ocasión que estaba contenta de que me hubiese especializado en pediatría. Que si tratase a adultos, habría tenido que montar una tienda de campaña en el hospital y alejar a todas mis admiradoras. Respondí que estaba siendo absurda, que solo había una mujer para mí.

La encargada del ultrasonido salió, nos saludó y nos condujo hacia un cuarto.

"Bella, siéntate en la camilla y tu Edward puedes tomar asiento a su lado."Nos indicó haciendo rodar un taburete junto a la camilla. Ayudé a Bella a subirse.

"No estoy segura de si te acuerdas de la carta que te envié, pero no queremos saber el sexo."Le dijo Bella."Vale, está bien saberlo."Replicó.

"Bien, túmbate y te echaré este gel sobre el estomago. Lo siento, puede estar un poco frio."Ayudé a Bella a tumbarse sobre la camilla. Apoyó al cabeza suavemente, y se subió la camisa para exponer su estomago. Puse mi mano sobre él y sentí un ligero movimiento dentro. Había un gran monitor sobre una maquina y estábamos esperando con ansiedad.

Oficialmente fue hace dos semanas cuando sentí por primera vez las patadas del bebé. Sospecho que hubo más antes, pero no lo supimos a ciencia cierta. En uno de esos momentos realmente sintió una patada que la hizo saltar. Estábamos haciendo la cena y ella cogió mi mano y me arrastró hasta el sofá. _Edward, tienes que sentir esto ¡Es asombroso!_. Nos sentamos en el sofá durante unos veinte minutos, pero nunca sentí nada. Se decepcionó tanto. Unos días más tarde estábamos mirando la televisión y de reojo vi como él o ella daba una patada y el estomago de Bella cambiaba ligeramente. Ambos saltamos de la emoción. _¡Has visto eso!_ Exclamó. Desde entonces, cada noche había hablado con su vientre y cada vez el bebé respondía a mi voz. Fue una de las sensaciones mas maravillosas que había experimentado. Cada momento que estábamos más cerca de conocer a nuestro bebé, mas emocionado me encontraba.

Volví al presente cuando Bella apretó mi mano."¡Edward mira eso! ¡Tiene dedos en las manos y en los pies!"Chilló Bella con placer mientras las imágenes aparecían en el monitor. Mi corazón latía entusiasmado. Cuando enfocó la cara del bebé, mostrándonos su perfil, la pequeña nariz respingona y los labios iguales que los de mi Bella, no pude contener las lágrimas. Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento tan maravilloso.

Bella estiró la mano y limpió la única lagrima de mi mejilla."Te amo."Susurró Bella mientras sonreía.

"También te amo Bella."Le respondí en un susurro mientras mis ojos no dejaban de mirar la pantalla. Cuando salimos de la sala, seguía sin palabras para expresar lo que acababa de experimentar.

Bella me rodeó con sus brazos y me acercó a ella. La abracé con fuerza, besándole la cabeza. Cuando ella apretó su vientre contra mí, sentí una pequeña sacudida. Ella soltó una risita.

"¿Tienes que volver al hospital?"Preguntó en mi pecho.

"En realidad, no. Pensé que podríamos ir a comprar una cuna, como llevas queriendo hacer durante semanas."Sonreí mirando hacia abajo.

"¡Oh, eso sería genial!"Respondió emocionada."De verdad tenemos que escoger una, algunos tardan semanas en traértelas. Quiero tener listo el cuarto del bebé por adelantado."Después de la boda, una vez nos acostumbramos a la idea de ser padres comenzamos a hablar sobre donde vivir. En realidad no queríamos mudarnos, pero no había otro cuarto para el bebé. Hablé con el propietario y me enteré de que no todos lo apartamentos del edificio era como el nuestro. Había uno cruzando el pasillo que era casi idéntico, pero tenía otra habitación en el piso de abajo. Esto fue la solución perfecta e hizo la mudanza muy fácil.

"Deja tu coche aquí y lo recogeremos cuando volvamos."Dije tomando su mano y llevándola hasta el Volvo. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y la ayudé a entrar mientras dejaba una mano en su vientre y se apoyaba en la puerta con la otra. Tras ayudarla rodeé el coche y me puse tras el volante.

Llegamos a la tienda de muebles quince minutos más tarde. Mientras caminábamos y explorábamos la enorme tienda, me fui abrumando por la amplia gama que había."Amor ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué tipo de cuna quieres?"

"Bueno, me gustaría una como la de Rosalie y Emmett que es convertible para que cuando el bebé crezca pueda hacerse cama. Parece que de esta manera cunde mucho más. Y me gustaría que fuese de madera oscura para que coincida con la cómoda que ya tenemos. A parte de eso, esperaré y lo sabré cuando la vea."Me sonrió mientras me llevaba por el laberinto de cunas y cambiadores.

Caminamos por allí aproximadamente durante media hora, finalmente encontró una que le gustó. Tenía forma de trineo, estaba hecha con tablas de madera, de color caoba oscuro. Pasó la mano por ella y luego miró con ansiedad el precio. Vi como abría sus ojos marrones. Dejó la etiqueta del precio como si quemase y luego se alejó. Cogí la etiqueta y vi que costaba ochocientos cincuenta dólares. Admitiré, que no sé cuanto costaban las cunas y supongo que parecía un precio un poco alto, pero me daba igual ¿Cuántas veces íbamos a comprar una cuna? Esperaba que solo una. Fui hasta ella que estaba en la siguiente fila. Miraba una cuna mucho más sencilla de madera oscura.

"Esta está bien."Dijo moviéndolo para comprobar lo resistente que era, que no era mucho.

"Amor, no seas tonta. Esta ni siquiera es convertible como tú querías. Compraremos la otra."Dije mientras le cogía la mano, obligándola a mirarme.

"¡Edward, no voy a gastar tanto dinero en una cuna!"Contestó exasperada.

Puse la mano sobre su vientre y noté el movimiento de nuestro bebé dentro de él."Bella, si no puedo mimarte a ti y a nuestro bebé ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer con todo el dinero que me dejaron mis padres? _Quiero_ la cuna."Sonreí hacia ella con la suplica en los ojos. Sabía que si nombraba a mis padres no se echaría para atrás. Solo había jugado aquella carta otra vez, en nuestra boda.

Dio un gran suspiro."Muy bien, pero me gustaría señalar en ¨el registro ¨"Dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire. Está era la frase que usaba cada vez que quería señalar una situación que no le gustaba, así como usarlo mas tarde en mi contra."Que creo que es una locura gastar tanto en una cuna."Dijo."Pero al menos no tendremos que comprar otros muebles."

"Todavía tenemos que comprar una mecedora."Le recordé. Rosalie y Emmett tenían una yo había mecido a Lizzie en ella. Era muy cómoda. Me miró bizqueando y luego encogió sus pequeños hombros con resignación. Sabía que había ganado en ese tema. Encontramos a la dependienta y le dijimos lo que queríamos la cuna, la mecedora y la otomana. Dijo que tardaría entre seis u ocho semanas en llegar y luego otro poco de tiempo hasta que ellos nos lo entregasen. _(N/T: una otomana es un sofá alargado)_

Cuando entramos en el coche y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la consulta para recoger el coche de Bella, me volví hacia ella."¿Qué te apetece para cenar?"

"Sé que no tengo ganas de cocinar así que ¿Qué te parece si encargamos algo?"Preguntó apoyando la cabeza sobre el cabecero de cuero.

"Por mi está bien ¿qué tal algo mexicano? ¿Crees que el bebé estará de acuerdo?"Sonreí. Ella había tenido que lidiar con el ardor de estomago, aunque últimamente estaba mejor.

Ella sonrió."Creo que el bebé podrá sobrellevarlo esta noche."

"Haz el pedido y lo recogeremos de camino a casa."Dije dándole mi teléfono móvil – que tenía grabado el número de nuestro restaurante mexicano favorito.

Dejé a Bella en su coche, recogí la comida y llegué a casa sobre las seis. Entré y dejé la comida sobre la alacena. Ella bajaba las escaleras con sus cómodos pantalones de chándal favoritos. Nos sentamos a la mesa y cenamos. Mientras limpiaba, su teléfono móvil sonó.

"Hola Alice."Respondió. Vi como sonreía."Todo está muy bien. El bebé lo está haciendo bien."Hizo una pausa para escuchar durante un minuto."No, no le dejé intentarlo, no lo sabemos."Rió – su cara se iluminó. No pude evitar fijarme en lo hermosa que era."No sé que decirte, simplemente tendrás que comprar muchas cosas verdes y amarillas."Sonrió con satisfacción mientras alzaba la vista para mirarme.

Terminé de poner los platos en el lavavajillas entonces me acerqué a ella por detrás que estaba poyada contra la alacena, charlando animadamente. La rodeé con los brazos apartando el cabello de los hombros para exponer su cuello. Comencé a besar la piel caliente hasta llegar tras su oreja. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me dio la respuesta que andaba buscando. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y con la mano libre agarró la parte delantera de mi muslo, arrugando la tela vaquera contra su palma. Dios, amo a esta mujer.

Conseguí pasar mis labios a ambos la dos de su cuello y por su nuca cuando levanté su cabello antes de que colgase a Alice diciendo adiós. Se dio la vuelta en mis brazos.

"A veces eres malo. Uno de nuestros mejores amigos llama para que le digamos que tal esta nuestro bebé y tú me seduces."Me acusó señalando mi pecho con el dedo mientras me sonreía.

"Que puedo decir, eres una tentación."Contesté con inocencia."Apenas."Se burló."Estoy empezándome a sentir como una ballena."

"Creo que es sexy."Dije inclinándome a besar sus labios llenos. Ella me respondió rodeando mi cuello con los brazos y pasando los dedos por mi cabello con impaciencia. Tras unos minutos de besos, la conduje arriba. Estaba feliz de admitir que nuestra vida sexual no había disminuido con el embarazo. En todo caso, a veces, Bella era insaciable. Emmett me advirtió que no me acostumbrase demasiado a eso, porque a partir del octavo mes y tras nacer el bebé Rose no le permitía ni tocarla, y mucho menos hacer el amor con ella.

Bella se incorporó en la cama y avancé lentamente sobre ella, pasando las manos por sus costados. Sus gloriosas curvas, sus pechos, sus caderas, ahora eran aun más pronunciadas. Cuando mis labios subieron a los suyos, con cuidado ahuequé mi mano en su pecho, haciéndola gemir en mi boca. Aquel sonido era de lejos el que más me encendía. Me quité la ropa rápidamente, pero fui más lento y suave con ella, tomándome mi tiempo para saborear cada zona de su piel flexible.

Después, me puse tras ella, frotando su vientre con mi mano."¿Has pensado en algún otro nombre que te guste?"Susurré con los ojos medio cerrados.

"No, realmente me gusta Olivia si es niña y no tengo ninguno claro si es niño."Contestó mientras se torcía ligeramente para poder llegar a mi cabeza y pasar sus dedos por mi pelo. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral.

A la mañana siguiente me fui al trabajo antes de que Bella se despertase. Tenía un día ajetreado con los pacientes, reuniones y dos intervenciones programadas. Esta mañana Alice y Rosalie se llevarían a Bella a una tienda de bebés para elegir los regalos para la fiesta _(N/T: no sé si sabréis que se suele hacer una ¨fiesta¨ con regalos como pañales, cambiadores, juguetes etc. para la mujer embarazada y tal)._Le aseguré que quería participar, pero tal vez no está primera vez. Esta noche nosotros cenaríamos pizza y beberíamos algunas cervezas.

Estuve distraído todo el día por lo que habíamos experimentado cuando fuimos a la consulta. No es como si no supiera lo que crecía dentro de ella, o el desarrollo que ya tendría, todo eso ya lo sabía. Siendo medico, entendía la fisiología de la gestación. Pero experimentarlo, sabiendo que era el resultado de nuestro amor, era otra cosa. Ver a nuestro niño – agitando al mano en la pantalla mientras se estira y se mueve dentro de mi esposa, ver los diez dedos de las manos y los diez de los pies- no hay palabras para describir la alegría que sentí. Cualquier sentimiento de nerviosismo que hubiese sentido por ser padre fue rápidamente sustituido por ansiedad y puro sobrecogimiento por lo que habíamos creado.

Dejé el coche en el aparcamiento de nuestro edificio a las seis y rápidamente me dirigí arriba, impaciente por ver a Bella. Abrí la puerta para conceder mi deseo. Estaba en la cocina preparando unos aperitivos para nuestros amigos que llegarían en una hora.

"Hola amor mío."Saludé poniéndome tras ella y rodeándola con los brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Ella levantó la mano, poniéndola a un lado de mi cara y se retorció un poco para poder besar dulcemente mis labios. Rápidamente le di la vuelta en mis brazos, sujeté su rostro con las manos y la besé profundamente, sintiendo como la tensión del día se disipaba.

Cuando nos separamos, jadeaba."Bueno, hola a ti también. Podría acostumbrarme a esto."Sonrió enterrando la cara en mi pecho."Hoy te he echado de menos."Murmuré en su pelo.

"¿No me echas de menos siempre?"Preguntó haciendo un puchero con su labio inferior y un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

"Sí, por supuesto, pero hoy ha sido insoportable."Sonreí hacia ella acariciando su mejilla con la mano. Sentí el anhelo llamear en mi interior.

Examinó mis ojos y vio por lo que estaba pasando."Por mucho que me gustaría, créeme mis hormonas y yo estamos de acuerdo, pero llegarán pronto y me gustaría darme una ducha rápida."

Acerqué los labios a su oído."¿Quieres ayuda?"Dije en un susurro cargado de lujuria.

Soltó una risa."Ambos sabemos que no sería rápida si vinieses conmigo, así que gracias por la oferta, pero puedo arreglármelas."Sonrió mientras se alejaba de mí.

"Bien."Puse mala cara a la vez que abría la nevera para coger una cerveza. Bella se dirigió arriba y yo me planté en el sofá para comprobar los resultados deportivos antes de ir a cambiarme de ropa.

Una hora más tarde el timbre sonó con nuestros primeros invitados, Alice y Jasper."Hola chicos. Pasad."Dije abrazando a Alice con un brazo y sacudiendo la mano de Jasper con la amo del otro."Bella bajará en un minuto."

"Edward ¿Te ha contado algo de nuestra salida de compras?"Preguntó Alice entusiasmada mientras le pasaba una copa con vino y a Jasper una cerveza.

"No, no hemos tenido oportunidad de ponernos al día. ¿Elegiste muchas cosas?"Pregunté sacando los aperitivos de la nevera y colocándolos en la encimera.

Asintió con la cabeza dejando la copa."Sí, cogimos un cochecito y una sillita para el coche, ropa de cama y un Boppy."La miré con una expresión confusa, pero por suerte su marido me salvó de hacer una pregunta embarazosa.

"Alice ¿Qué demonios es un Boppy?"Preguntó Jasper.

Se volvió para mirarle con expresión exasperada, como si todo el mundo debiese saber lo que es un Boppy."Es una almohada en forma de U que se coloca alrededor de la cintura como ayuda cuando amamantas al bebé. También, cuando crece un poco se puede utilizar para que el bebé se eche o durante los juegos boca abajo."

"¿Juegos boca abajo?"Respondió Jasper poniendo los ojos en blanco en mi dirección por encima de la cabeza de Alice. Seguí sonriendo.

"¡Sí, Jasper, juegos boca abajo! Los bebés necesitan pasar una cantidad determinada de tiempo sobre sus estómagos para que los músculos del cuello se fortalezcan. De otro modo sufrirán botulismo y cuando sean mayores no podrán sostener sus cabeza."Respondió en un tono bajo tras darle un sorbo a su vino. Antes de que la confusa conversación pudiese continuar. Bella entró.

"Hola chicos. Cuanto tiempo sin verte Alice."Sonrió a su amiga luego se fue a la nevera a por una botella de agua. Oí el timbre y fui a responder.

"Hola Emmett, Rose, pasad."Dije cogiendo el pack de doce cervezas de la mano de Emmett. Rosalie me besó en la mejilla cuando pasó a mi lado. Dios, como habían cambiado las cosas.

"¿Dónde está la pequeña Lizzie esta noche?"Pregunté siguiéndoles hacia la cocina donde estaban los demás hablando. Metí la cerveza en la nevera.

"Está con los padres de Emmett."Su madre nos había persuadido durante semanas para que la dejásemos una noche con ellos. Así que, les dimos una oportunidad."Respondió Rosalie a la vez que Emmett movía sus cejas hacia Jasper y hacia a mi detrás de su esposa. Intenté controlar mi reacción, cuando una risa escapó de mis labios. Estaba seguro de que se encontraba bastante entusiasmado al tener un poco de tiempo a solas con ella.

En pocos minutos estuvimos todos alrededor de la mesa charlando sobre cualquier cosa y de todo. Emmett siempre tenía alguna historia loca sobre experiencias cercanas a la muerte, o sobre las ocasiones en que había estado a punto de ser detenido por alguna razón estúpida, como orinar en público. Llegaron las pizzas y nos las zampamos. Después de comer, los tíos nos fuimos a la sala de estar para ver los deportes mientras las mujeres se quedaban en la mesa cotilleando.

Regresaba de la cocina con la última ronda de cervezas."Entonces, Edward ¿Bella y tu seguís teniendo sexo?"Me preguntó abruptamente.

Fruncí el ceño."No es de tu incumbencia, pero sí."Sonreí.

"La cuenta atrás empieza, tio. En poco tiempo, tu."Levantó su mano y señaló la palma."Será tu mejor amiga."Dijo a la ligera.

"Emmett, en serio. Somos hombres ¿Realmente necesitamos hablar de esto?"Exclamé mientras Jasper reía.

"Ríete todo lo que quieras Jasper, una vez que Alice sienta la llamada el reinado del sexo terminará."Emmett le apuntó con su dedo. Jasper se calló rápidamente.

"¿Lo estáis intentando?"Me volví hacia él y le pregunté en voz baja.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza."Sí, y está loca con todas esas tablas y gráficas que cuentan cuando está ovulando. Pero oye, no me importa. Ella quiere tener relaciones sexuales todo el tiempo. El único aspecto negativo es que tiene que ser en la cama donde después pueda ponerse una almohada bajo su trasero."Se rió. Y yo le seguí. Ya que nosotros técnicamente no lo planeamos, me alegré de que pasemos la etapa del estrés de la concepción planificada. Parece como si las mujeres se volviesen locas durante ese tiempo.

"Solo tenéis que esperar tíos- para sentir mi dolor. Esta será la primera noche a solas con mi esposa en quien-sabe-cuanto-tiempo. Espero que esté preparada."Se rió. La imagen mental fue demasiado para mí y sentí vergüenza ajena; después de todo era mi hermana gemela.

"Emmett, reduce algunas de tus actividades con mi hermana."Sacudí mi dedo frente a él."Primero incuba a un niño de siete libras dentro de ella y luego empuja hacia afuera por un inconcebible espacio diminuto. Estoy seguro de que no has sufrido nunca algo tan doloroso como el parto. No es de extrañar que no esté dispuesta a saltar a la cama contigo durante un tiempo."Se burló de mí, como si no tuviese ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. ¡Por Dios, soy médico!

Todos se marcharon sobre las once en punto. Bella se metió inmediatamente en la cama. Rápidamente recogí la cocina y las botellas vacías, luego me junté con ella. Cuando llegué, estaba leyendo en la cama.

Caminé hacia la cómoda y saqué los pantalones del pijama de franela, me quité la camisa y la arrojé a la cesta de la ropa sucia junto con mis vaqueros y me metí en la cama. Me puse más cerca de ella y cubrí su estomago con mi mano.

Después de mirarla durante un momento, pregunté."¿Sabías que Alice y Jasper están tratando de quedarse embarazados?"No estaba seguro de si debía hacérselo saber, pero no iba a ocultarle este tipo de información a mi esposa, la mejor amiga de Alice.

Bella se volvió hacia a mí."Nos lo mencionó a Rose y a mi hoy, mientras estábamos de compras. Dijo que realmente no lo estaban ¨intentando¨, solo de forma ocasional."Dijo volviendo a su libro.

"Eso no es lo que dice Jasper. Al parecer es su esclavo sexual."Me reí.

"Bueno, Alice tiende a no darse cuenta de cuando se está sobrepasando con algo. Lamentablemente, quiero creer que Jasper podrá con algo así."Me sonrió.

"¿No sería interesante que estuvieseis embarazadas a la vez?"Especulé.

Rió."Interesante, es una buena palabra. Sería muy divertido. Nunca me vi casada y ahora lo estoy y muy feliz, debería añadir."Se inclinó para besarme la nariz."Y embarazada. Qué locura."

"Sí, que locura."Sonreí mientras sentía que mis ojos se cerraban y rodeé más fuerte su cintura.


	3. Inconcebible

**Capitulo 2: Inconcebible**

Era martes y tenía un día agotador por delante. Tenía que llevar a cabo barias cirugías y decidí ir temprano al hospital para asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden, antes de comenzar. Dejé a Bella durmiendo en la cama, deseaba más que nada quedarme con ella, rodeándola con mis brazos, seguro y cálido. Pero, por desgracia, la realidad no me lo permitía, así que me fui a trabajar, con la esperanza de ser capaz de volver a verla a una hora decente.

"Dr. Masen, la operación de Michael Brake está programada para las nueve."Me recordó Karen, mi enfermera quirúrgica cuando entré en la sala de enfermeras que me pillaba de camino en mis visitas a los pacientes.

"Gracias. Me encontraré contigo en quince minutos. Déjame terminar estos gráficos."Acabé las anotaciones en los archivos de mis actuales pacientes, luego caminé por el pasillo a la habitación de Michael, donde su familia y él estaban esperando.

"Hola, Sr. y Sra. Brake, Michael."Sonreí a la vez que les daba la mano a sus padres.

"Michael ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?"Le pregunté sentándome al pie de su cama. Era un muchacho de seis años con un soplo cardiaco grave que no se corrigió en su crecimiento, sino que empeoró. Tras varios años de observación, sus padres, el pediatra y yo decidimos seguir adelante con la cirugía para corregirlo.

La madre de Michael contestó por él."Está bien, solo cansado de estar en el hospital. Todos estamos listos para terminar con esto y llevarle a casa."Alisó el pelo da la frente del niño.

Volví al chico."Michael, ya lo hablamos, vas a dormirte un rato. Pero no hay nada por lo que preocuparse, porque voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo. Cuando despiertes te dolerá el pecho y no te sentirás muy bien. Pero en una semana o así, te levantarás e iras con tu hermano y tu hermana."Le expliqué. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a sus padres para encontrarse más cómodo. Le devolvieron sonrisas llenas de amor.

"Bueno, si no tienen preguntas, Karen le preparará y nos pondremos en marcha."

"Gracias Dr. Masen."Respondió el Sr. Brake mientras me marchaba.

Cuando pasé por la sala de las enfermeras, Karen estaba sentada frente al ordenador."Karen, Michael está preparado para el preoperatorio siempre que estés lista."

"Gracias. Lo estoy."Caminé a la sala de vestuario quirúrgico para ponerme el traje de quirófano y prepararme para la cirugía, tuve un momento de pánico, dudando de mis capacidades. Madres y padres me confiaban los corazones de sus hijos, sus vidas. ¿Qué ocurriría si me precipitaba demasiado en un corte? ¿O si mi mano temblaba? Todo el tiempo en que me desinfecto repaso todo lo que puede ir mal, pero en el momento en el que paso las puertas dobles de acero inoxidable de la sala de operaciones, dejo de dudar. He entrenado años para esto y estoy listo.

Hoy no es diferente. Me detuve a pensar y luego entré en el cuarto. En ese preciso momento, una de las enfermeras quirúrgicas estaba encendiendo su iPod y los sonidos relajantes de Claro de Luna llenaron la sala. Michael ya estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Si era la rutina de una cirugía menor, pero podía haberme acompañado mi jefe de residentes, el Dr. Oates. Sin embargo se trataba de un procedimiento bastante común, por lo que estaba volando solo.

Comencé la operación y todo iba sin problemas. Había entrado en la cavidad torácica de Michael por la vía laparoscopica, lo que reducía drásticamente el tiempo de recuperación, cuando el teléfono de la sala sonó. Una enfermera, que yo no conocía, fue a responder.

"Sr. Masen, Alice Whitlock pregunta por usted."Dijo la joven enfermera con el auricular en la mano.

"Podrías decirle que me llame mas tarde. No es un bueno momento para recibir llamadas telefónicas."Trasmitió la información por el auricular e hizo una pausa para escuchar la respuesta de Alice. Seguí con el procedimiento. ¿Por qué me llamaba Alice cuando estaba en medio de una operación?

"Dr. Masen."Dudó."Dice que es una emergencia, se trata de su esposa."La preocupación era evidente en su voz. El pánico estaba asolándome rápidamente, inseguro de qué hacer. Tenía que completar el procedimiento. Los instrumentos médicos estaban dentro de la cavidad torácica de mi paciente, manipulando ya su pequeño y frágil corazón. Podía ver el agujero en una de las paredes del corazón a través del monitor.

"Dr. Masen."Dijo la enfermera otra vez.

"Por favor, pregúntale a la señora Whitlock si podría esperar un momento hasta que pueda ponerme al teléfono. Karen podrías comprobar si el Dr. Oates está disponible para suplirme."Karen asintió con la cabeza y fue hasta el teléfono de la pared del fondo, mientras la enfermera hablaba con Alice. Intenté aclarar mis ideas a la vez que procedía.

El teléfono de Karen sonó y contestó."Sí, Dr. Oates, el Dr. Masen tiene una emergencia con su esposa y no puede continuar. Necesita inmediatamente su ayuda si está disponible."Se detuvo y por el rabillo del ojo vi como asentía con la cabeza."Sí, señor, se lo haré saber."Y colgó.

"El Dr. Oates estará listo en dos minutos."Me transmitió Karen. Miré hacia la otra enfermera, al otro lado del cuarto, esperaba pacientemente."Por favor, dígale a la señora Whitlock que la llamaré en cinco minutos. Gracias."Dije bajando mis ojos de vuelta al paciente y luchando contra mis impulsos de salir corriendo de este cuarto tan rápidamente como pudiese para llegar cuanto antes hasta mi Bella.

Como dijo, el Dr. Oates llegó a mi lado en cuatro minutos. Cogió el equipo laparoscópico de mis manos."Ve, Dr. Masen, ve a ver a tu esposa."

"Gracias Dr. Oates."Dije con un suspiro de alivio. Ya estaba quitándome la primera capa de mi traje de quirófano cuando entré en la sala del preoperatorio. Tomé el teléfono de inmediato y marqué el número del móvil de Alice.

"¡Oh, Edward, gracias a Dios!"El pánico era palpable en la voz de soprano de Alice."¡Necesito que vengas al Northwestern Memorial Hospital ahora! No sabía qué otra cosa hacer y a ella le dolía tanto, y la sangre, sucedió tan rápido…"Hablaba tan deprisa que apenas podía captar las palabras.

"¡Alice! ¡Alice! más despacio. No te entiendo ¿Qué ha sucedido tan rápido?"Necesité de todas mis fuerzas mantener mi voz calmada y controlada.

Ella respiró profundamente y soltó la palabras."Bella esta de parto."Cuando las palabras entraron por mis oídos y llegaron a mi cerebro, estuve seguro de que había oído mal.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Apenas tiene veinte semanas!"Pero antes de darle tempo a responder, seguí."No digas mas, estoy de camino. Estaré allí en diez minutos."Golpeé el auricular contra la pared y salí corriendo de la sala hacia el vestuario. Mis piernas no podían llevarme lo suficientemente rápido mientras el peso y las insinuaciones de la noticia se derrumbaban a mí alrededor.

Su médico encontraría alguna forma de detener el parto, había muchas medicinas que podían usarse para frenar las contracciones; estará bien. Tal vez tendría que reposar en la cama durante lo que quedaba de embarazo, pero eso estaba bien. Yo podría tomarme algún tiempo libre, si tuviera que hacerlo, y estaba seguro de que Rose y Alice ayudarían…

_No entres en pánico, Edward. No es lo que ella necesita ahora._

Seguía repitiendo este mantra en mi cabeza mientras serpenteaba entre el tráfico en la Fullerton Parkway de la ruta 41, por el camino al Northwestern. Agradecí que no hubiese demasiado tráfico al ser media mañana. Aparqué en el primer hueco libre del aparcamiento que pude encontrar, sin preocuparme si era legal o no, empujé las puertas de entrada, traspasé las puertas de vidrio y corrí hacia la escalera. El pabellón de maternidad estaba en el cuarto piso.

Empujé con fuerza la pesada puerta metálica del cuarto piso, oyéndola golpear tras de mí. Giré en la esquina y vi que Alice estaba agachada en el suelo junto a una puerta.

"¡Alice!"La llamé corriendo hacia ella. Se levantó lentamente, sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de preocupación.

"¡Oh, Edward, gracias a dios que estas aquí!"Rodeó mi cuello con los brazos mientras la abrazaba reconfortándola., pero no deseando otra cosa que ver a mi esposa."No sabía que otra cosa hacer el residente de gineco-obstetricia está ahora ahí dentro con ella."

"Alice, lo hiciste bien, en serio. Me alegro de que la trajeses aquí."Le contesté mientras la soltaba y entraba a la habitación. Descorrí la cortina que estaba alrededor de su cama.

"¿Edward?"Oí su suave voz, llena de dolor llamarme.

Eché la cortina a un lado y vi al doctor examinándola. Una tela plástica cubría sus piernas, que estaban en unos estribos. Corrí a su lado, agarrando su mano.

"Hola amor."Murmuré contra su frente besándola. El doctor alzó la cabeza y la reconocí."Hola Dr. Masen."

"Hola Dra. Jones."Contesté, advirtiendo la mirada confusa en la cara de Bella. Volví mi atención hacia ella para explicárselo."Susan y yo fuimos juntos a la misma universidad de medicina. Estas en buenas manos."Intenté sonreír, pero no tuve éxito sentía que mi boca era una línea firme.

"Bueno, estoy segura que la gineco-obstetra de tu mujer también querrá verla."Respondió Susan quitándose los guantes.

"¿Cuál es la situación?"Pregunté con la voz apenas calmada mientras veía el rostro de Bella contraerse de dolor, supuse que se trataba de una contracción. Puse mi mano sobre la suya para tranquilizara a la vez que ella respiraba acompasadamente. Era tan fuerte.

La medico levantó los pies de Bella de los estribos, volvió a colocar la zona final de la camilla y colocó las piernas de Bella sobre esta, cubriéndolas con la sabana."Bella tiene un parto prematuro. Casi está completamente dilatada. Mi mejor estimación en estos momentos es que tiene el cuello del útero incompleto."

"¿Qué significa eso?"Preguntó Bella con expresión asustada apretando mi mano. Traté de calmarla apartando el cabello de su rostro, a la vez que intentaba no entrar en estado de pánico. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba que un cuello uterino estuviese incompleto, y no era bueno, era realmente terrible.

"Significa que el cuello del útero no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostener el peso del bebé, ya crecido. Por lo tanto, una vez alcanzado un punto de demasiado peso, simplemente no se dilata. Una vez que esto ocurre es muy poco lo que se puede hacer para prevenir que el nacimiento se produzca."Dijo Susan solemnemente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Chilló Bella mientras intentaba hacer todo lo posible por evitar que se me escapase alguna lágrima. Íbamos a perder al bebé y no había nada que pudiésemos hacer al respecto, pero no podía ser yo el que le dijese eso.

"Significa que lo más probable es que vuestro bebé nazca hoy y, por desgracia, no tienen una alta tasa de supervivencia con diecinueve semanas y media. Sus pulmones apenas están completamente desarrollados. Si, por alguna razón, lo están podríamos poner al bebé en una incubadora, con una maquina que le ayudase a respirar, pero incluso así las oportunidades de supervivencia son muy escasas."Dijo colocando las manos de Bella sobre sus piernas confortándola."Tenemos una muy buena unidad de UCIN y haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ayudar al bebé una vez que llegue el momento."Yo había estado en su lugar antes, diciéndole a un paciente y a sus padres que no había nada que pudiese hacer para salvarlos, que era irremediable. Se trataba de un sentimiento horrible, miserable.

Levanté la mano y me cubrí los ojos, el dolor que estaba surgiendo en mi era insoportable. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto? Ella lo había hecho todo bien durante su embarazo. Pero, al ser médico, ya sabía las respuestas a las preguntas de mi corazón. No había nada que hubiésemos podido hacer para evitarlo, a menos que hubiésemos sabido que tenia predisposición a esto, e incluso de esa forma habría sido difícil.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué el bebé se va a morir?"Ahora Bella estaba cerca de la histeria. No me permitió responder ya que volvió a la Dra. Jones.

"¿No puede darme algo para detener las contracciones y coserme o algo para mantener al bebé dentro?"Las lágrimas bajaban por su cara y todo lo que pude hacer fue acariciar su cabello. Me sentía tan inútil, pero al mismo tiempo me llenaba de agonía, la realidad me desesperaba.

La Dra. Jones me miró y asentí ligeramente con la cabeza comprendiendo y, a continuación, abandonó la habitación para darnos algún tiempo. Me levanté de la silla y sujeté las manos de Bella con firmeza. Casi estaba hiperventilando de lo alterada que estaba."Bella, amor, necesitas respirar de forma profunda. Desmayándote por falta de oxigeno no hará que te sientas mejor."Dije acariciando su frente y el brazo.

Ella me miró de la forma más desgarradora."Pero quizá entonces me despierte y descubriría que todo esto no es más que una pesadilla, un sueño horrible."Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Permanecí quieto y me senté al borde de la cama, inclinándome para cubrir mi cuerpo con el suyo, con la esperanza de protegerla del dolor que sabía que solo podría empeorar. Se aferró a mí con desesperación, clavando las uñas en mis hombros. Estuvimos allí sentados varios minutos, tratando de confortarnos el uno al otro, a la vez que por fin escuchaba su respiración calmarse.

Oí abrirse la puerta y me incorporé para ver a su habitual ginecóloga."Dra. Bradley."Asentí a la mujer de mediana edad."Hola Bella, Edward."Contestó solemnemente mientras colocaba una mano sobre la pierna de Bella al otro la do de la cama."La Dra. Jones acaba de informarme. Dijo que era bastante probable que la culpa de este parto prematuro fuera un cuello uterino incompleto, pero quería examinarlo yo misma para poder estar de acuerdo con su diagnostico."Habló suave y sin alterar la voz a Bella y a mí. Asentí de acuerdo. Tal vez por alguna razón la Dra. Jones se equivocaba. Asentí. Bella me miró con ojos interrogantes y yo simplemente asentí para hacerle saber que pensaba que era una buena idea.

Me deslicé de la cama hasta la silla, Bella agarró fuertemente mi mano llena de dolor."Bella, estás teniendo una contracción."Dijo la doctora mirando al monitor."Parece que han sido bastante irregulares."Bella dejó salir un suspiro cuando cesó.

"Sinceramente no he prestado mucha atención. Antes de que llegásemos aquí, mi amiga Alice las midió y eran cada cinco minutos. Sin embargo ahora parece que tardan mas."Mientras Bella hablaba, la doctora quitó la parte final de la camilla otra vez y colocó los estribos. Puso los pies de Bella sobre ellos y ajustó la sabana. Cuando comenzó su examen, Bella dio un respingo incómoda."Lo siento es un poco molesto. El cérvix no ha bajado todavía."Cuando terminó el examen tenía una expresión triste en su rostro. Reajustó las piernas de Bella sobre la cama y la tapó.

Ambos la miramos fijamente expectantes, esperando que por algún milagro esto no se tratase de nuestra pesadilla. Nos miró, pasando sus ojos de uno a otro."Siento mucho tener que decir que el diagnostico de la Dra. Jones es correcto. Tu cuello uterino está incompleto y al límite de su dilatación. Puedo sentir que el liquido amniótico comenzará a salir."Dejó salir un suspiro."La mejor opción es dejar salir al bebé y esperar lo mejor."

Bella dejó escapar su agónico llanto a la vez que se volvía hacia a mí. Nunca había oído hablar de un bebé de veinte semanas sobrevivir más de unos días. Si, por algún milagro lo hiciese, lo más probable es que sufriese de discapacidades mentales y físicas para el resto de su vida. Sentí las lagrimas correr por mi rostro mientras la sentencia se establecía, su peso más doloroso que si un camión se hubiese caído sobre mí. El dolor surgió tan rápidamente que me dejó sin aire en los pulmones, apretándose y retorciéndose en mi interior como un oportunista parasito. Tras unos momentos para recomponerme, pregunté."¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que nazca el bebé? Usted dijo que las contracciones eran esporádicas"

"Tan pronto como rompa aguas el bebé saldrá. Es muy pequeño en la mayoría de casos apenas pesan quinientos gramos, es probable que ni siquiera tenga que empujar. Antes de esto, ustedes tienen que decidir qué medida están dispuestos a tomar para mantener al bebé con vida si es que llega a nacer así; que, con sinceridad, es un porcentaje muy pequeño. El nacimiento es demasiado traumático para ellos. Si él o ella nace vivo el porcentaje de supervivencia es de un once o quince por ciento."

Bella me miró con los ojos llenos de repugnancia, el dolor que había en sus siempre cálidos y reconfortantes ojos era más de lo que podía soportar. Sabía lo que estaba pensando ¿Cómo podemos hacer para decidir lo que hacer para salvar a nuestro bebé? Mi respuesta era ¡Cualquier cosa! Lo sabia sin lugar a dudas."Dra. Bradley ¿Podría darnos a mi esposa y a mí unos momentos para discutir esto? Será rápido."

"Sí, por supuesto. Entraré cuando estén listos."Señaló hacia la cortina y salió. Devolví mi atención de nuevo a Bella.

Respiró lentamente, exhalando dijo."¿No tenemos ninguna oportunidad, verdad?"Su voz era tan baja y débil. Desde que había conocido a Bella, había sido mi roca, con fuerza y coraje. Ahora, cuando ella más me necesitaba, me sentía como si no tuviese nada que ofrecer para consolarla. Solo eso me causó tanto dolor como lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella tenía razón – no teníamos ninguna oportunidad. Si el bebé nacía vivo lucharíamos para mantenerle con nosotros, si no era así… ni siquiera podía terminar el pensamiento.

"No, amor… tienes razón, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad."Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio y rezamos por la vida de nuestro hijo que todavía no había nacido.

Incluso cuando mi cardiólogo me había dicho que mi única opción era un trasplante, cuando tenía muy pocas esperanzas de vivir, ni quería sin el amor de Bella, no había pasado por este miedo. El tiempo había llegado a ser nuestro verdugo, no quería que se detuviese y cesar su lento avance hacia algo tan horrible, pero el tiempo pasaba a pasos agigantados, introduciéndonos completamente en nuestro infierno personal.

Salí para contarle a Alice lo que estaba sucediendo y pedirle que se marchase a casa. No había nada que pudiese hacer en estos momentos y Bella la necesitaría cuando la hubiesen dado de alta. Ella entró rápidamente y se despidió, tratando de contener desesperadamente sus lágrimas por nuestro bien.

La doctora entró e hizo que rompiese aguas. Las horas siguientes pasaron sombreadas por la incredulidad y una profunda angustia. Nada que no fuese el dolor y la tristeza que sentíamos estaba claro. Como habían predicho el bebé salió inmediatamente, sin que Bella tuviese que hacer esfuerzos. Su pequeña forma ni siquiera concedería un leve soplo de aire a sus pulmones subdesarrollados. Su pequeño cuerpo no podría sobrevivir el viaje fuera de su madre. Por alguna razón inconcebible la perdida pareció infinitesimalmente más fácil que si hubiésemos podido comenzar a intentar tratar que resistiese unos días en la UCIN mirando como nuestra niña luchaba por su vida solo para perderla inevitablemente.

Bella lloró mientras la tenía en el pecho. Todo lo que podía hacer era pensar – como había sido tan ingenuo de creer que nada podría doler tanto como perder a mis padres – y sin embargo esto era exponencialmente peor.

Los momentos siguientes, estuve tumbado en la cama del hospital con Bella. Todo mi ser se sentía adormecido, completamente vacío de todo lo que había dado por sentado unas pocas horas antes. Todo lo que quería hacer era reconfortar a mi esposa, y no sabía cómo. Las imágenes de las últimas horas estaban difuminadas, todo excepto el dolor que resistía permanentemente en los rasgos de mi amor, y en el rostro de nuestra dulce niña, Olivia. La hermosa Bella de ojos marrones tenía una mirada vacía por lo que acabábamos de sufrir. No parecía justo que alguien tan dulce, cariñosa y maravillosa como mi esposa tuviese que vivir con una pérdida de esta naturaleza.

Los padres de mis pacientes me habían dicho que la idea de perder a sus hijos les resultaba incomprensible, que darían su propia vida para que sus niños sobreviviesen. No es la manera correcta – los padres tienen que dejar el mundo en primer lugar. Me pregunto si habría alguna diferencia si ese niño nunca tuvo una oportunidad de vivir. Nuestra nena todavía era pura, intachable, con todas las posibilidades… Creo que nunca lo sabré.

Bella se quedó en el hospital otro día más, me quedé en la cama junto a ella, sosteniendo su mano toda la noche. Despertó en varias ocasiones gritando de agonía, pidiéndome que le dijese que todo era una pesadilla. _¡Edward, dime que todo era un sueño, dime que Olivia está bien!_ Pero entonces dejaba que su mano bajase hasta su estómago casi plano y sin una vida dentro, y sabía la verdad.

Cuando volvimos a casa, pasé el resto de la semana con ella. Los días y las noches se fusionaban mientras nuestros amigos intentaban darnos cierto nivel de consuelo. Me recordé una y otra vez que yo también había experimentado una perdida, no solo Bella, y que no debía cargar con todo el peso de su dolor. Pero, no tenía ningún inconveniente en hacerlo. Estaba en este mundo para adorar a mi mujer, y en estos momentos era todo lo que quería hacer. Lo pensaba a cada segundo, a cada minuto, hasta el día siguiente que finalmente lo intenté.

Bella llamó a sus padres para hacerles saber las noticias. La oí hablar por teléfono con Renée.

Su voz se elevaba, muy molesta."¿Por qué no te pareció que fuese algo que necesitaba saber mamá? Tal vez se hubiese podido hacer algo para evitarlo."Hizo una pausa resoplando y se limpió una lagrima que caía de su ojo."Sí, me doy cuenta de que fue hace mucho tiempo y que después pudiste tenerme a mí, pero de verdad mamá ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta?"Estudié su rostro preocupado.

Renée y Charlie habían vivido la misma tragedia, y si eso fuese así ¿por qué no sintieron la necesidad de decírselo nunca a Bella? ¿Había nacido el niño vivo? ¿Qué había hecho el médico para prevenirlo? Ahora, había unos pocos procedimientos diferenteptes que podían ayudar aprevenirlo si se sabía que la mujer corría ese riesgo."Bien, hablaré contigo mas tarde. Adiós."Cerró el teléfono y se giró a mí con ojos incrédulos. Caminé rápidamente y la abracé, apretándola contra mi pecho.

Al lunes siguiente tuve que volver al trabajo. Una parte de mi se sentía aliviada por el cambio, por poder tener la cabeza en otras cosas, pero la mayor parte se sentía horrible por pensar de esa forma. Bella estuvo cercana al estado de catatonia la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no veía nada. Caminada dentro y fuera de la cocina pero no comía nada. No lloró desde el primer día que volvimos a casa. Me aseguró que solo necesitaba tiempo.

Nunca me había sentido tan inútil en la vida. Soy médico; mi trabajo era arreglar los cuerpos humanos. Pero nunca había soñado con que pudiese haber este tipo de naufragio emocional, evocando cada sentimiento y cada movimiento, estaba perdiendo. Solo había tenido mi corazón poco más de un año y, sin embargo, de alguna manera lo sentía más débil y roto que el primero, que con sus enfermedades y malformaciones, nunca me hacía sentir así. ¿Cómo podíamos solucionar este problema – ya que no había intervención quirúrgica o tratamiento médico que pudiera emplear para reparar este nivel de daño?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Pues sí, sintiendolo mucho así de pronto comienza el drama  
Bueno aun así espero que os haya gustado._


	4. Descorazonado

_**El fic lo ha escrito **_**newfoundlove**_**, yo solo lo traduzco.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3: Descorazonado**

Habían pasado tres meses. Deseé poder decir que rápidamente, pero no podía. Nuestras vidas parecían volver a su ritmo habitual, pero nada era lo mismo. Nos levantábamos, bebíamos nuestro café, salíamos a enfrentar el día, volvíamos a casa y nos íbamos a la cama. La comunicación era mínima, las muestras de afecto y el contacto físico inexistente. Bella pasaba sus días de la misma forma que antes de la perdida, pero no había absolutamente nada de vida en ella. Era una sombra, un mero trazo de su antiguo y hermoso yo. Toda su calidez y alegría se había drenado aquel día en el hospital.

Traté de no agobiarla, asegurándome que cada persona lleva el dolor de manera diferente. Ciertamente no podía erguirme en juez, me había llevado ocho años superar la perdida de mis padres, hasta que por fin pude volver a vivir. Recé para que mi Bella fuese más fuerte de lo que yo había sido.

Me sentí caer en depresión. Trabajaba más y más, solo para estar fuera de casa. No tocaba el piano – solía disfrutar tanto. Cada vez que tocaba el liso marfil recordaba los tiempos en los que había tocado para ella, parecían de otra vida.

Llegué a casa el viernes después de cambiar de turno. Bella se encontraba leyendo en la sala de estar.

"Hola ¿Cómo te fue hoy?"Dije mientras colgaba mi chaqueta.

Después de un largo momento."Muy bien."Murmuró de nuevo. Su voz carecía de inflexión.

Caminé hacia el sofá, me senté al borde junto a sus piernas y levanté la mano para pasar los dedos por su sedosa mejilla. Se estremeció ligeramente, entonces me miró con los ojos llenos de disculpas. Después de una pausa, me aparté. Debía de haberlo intentado todo, pero no aprendía.

"¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película esta noche? Creo que necesitamos salir de casa."Ella me miró de nuevo con expresión desgarrada.

"Podemos ver una película y si te sientes bien iremos a cenar después."Añadí desesperado, sonriendo, tratando de mantener un tono ligero, esperando con todo mi corazón que por fin aceptase alguna de mis invitaciones. Ella solo abandonaba el apartamento para ir a la universidad y hacer la compra. Si no se ponía a leer en el sofá, perdida en otro mundo, uno menos doloroso para ella.

"No sé Edward. ¿Por qué no llamas a Emmett a ver si él quiere? Sé que te apetece salir y yo no tengo ganas, en serio. Lo siento."Su voz no tenía nada de la dulzura que solía tener, era un zumbido.

Me sentía egoísta al admitirlo, pero echaba de menos a mi esposa, su calidez, su sonrisa, su amor. Pero no iba a obligarla a nada si no estaba lista. Así que, me resigné a llamar a mi hermano para ver si quería quedar conmigo.

Una hora más tarde, Emmett y yo estábamos sentados en nuestro bar favorito a la vuelta de la esquina del edificio de su apartamento. Ambos teníamos unas cervezas en la mano.

"Entonces ¿no mejora?"Preguntó Emmett cuidadosamente.

Sacudí la cabeza abatido."No… no sé que puedo hacer. Entiendo la pena, yo me siento igual, pero ella me excluye."Dejé salir un profundo suspiro de frustración."¡Se estremece cuando intento tocarla por amor de dios!"Me pasé una mano por el pelo y le di un trago a mi cerveza.

Emmett se movió nerviosamente en su silla y luego se dirigió a mí con cuidado."Edward, sé que no hemos hablado mucho de ello, bien porque las cosas entre vosotros mejoraron muy rápido tras la operación, pero creo que necesitas saber como de destrozada estaba después de que la dejases."Al principio le miré con incredulidad, luego asentí haciéndole saber que estaba dispuesto a escuchar, por doloroso que fuese. Necesitaba una bofetada.

"Simplemente creo que fue la gota que colmó el vaso, tal vez ella nunca tuvo que soportar ese dolor y ahora las cosas se complican y no tiene ni idea de cómo sobrellevarlo…"Cerré con fuerza los ojos oyendo cuánto dolor le había causado, cuando tontamente pensaba que la protegía. Pero tenía que escucharlo, tal vez me diese una idea de cómo ayudarla a curarse. Asentí hacia Emmett comprendiendo.

Respiró rápido, profundamente antes de comenzar."Fui a verla solo unas semanas antes de que Rose la buscase, para pedirle ayuda. Llevé algunas cosas de tu apartamento al suyo. Cuando abrí la puerta, dios mío Edward."Sacudió al cabeza."Ni siquiera parecía la misma persona. Daba la impresión que había perdido un montón de peso, su piel casi era gris y su cabello estaba desordenado. Era como si hubiese dado todo por perdido."Asentí, yo también había notado algo de eso, aunque no mucho, cuando me estaba recuperando de la operación y pasábamos nuestros días juntos. Estaba terriblemente delgada."Era como si toda su vida, toda su chispa la hubiese abandonado. No había luz en sus ojos. Ella, por supuesto, me dijo que estaba bien, y dada la situación y que no podía decirle la verdad."Frunció el ceño en mi dirección."No la presioné, solo le dije que estaba ahí para ella."

Sonreí disculpándome. Recé para que nunca, durante el resto de mi vida, volviese a comportarme de forma tan enormemente estúpida como en aquella situación. Cómo pude pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto, rompiendo su corazón, alejándola de mí. En aquel momento realmente pensaba que la estaba protegiendo de presenciar mi muerte inminente. Pensaba que de algún modo ella seguiría a delante, que estaría mejor sin mí, y mi cuerpo defectuoso. Su amor era demasiado fuerte para simplemente tirarlo a un lado y olvidarlo. No puedo creer que dudase de eso. ¿Ni siquiera pude imaginarme que mi estúpida decisión casi nos mataría a ambos? Estaba tan cerca de morir como yo, simplemente que ella todavía caminaba y yo estaba en coma.

"Quería más que nada decirle lo que estaba pasando, que no habías dejado de amarla."Sentí mis cejas juntarse. ¿Cómo sabia que la había dejado mediante falsos pretextos?

"Oh, no me mires así. Sabía que no habías decidido de un día para otro dejar de amarla. Ella era lo mejor que te había pasado en la vida, como a mi Rose. Sabía que estabas tratando de ser estoico y protegerla."

"Pero ¿Nunca se lo dijiste a mi hermana?"Pregunté, perplejo.

"No, de todos modos tampoco lo habría escuchado. En aquel momento todavía estaba demasiado enfadada contigo por haber rechazado la operación, no quería añadir más leña al fuego diciéndole que le habías roto el corazón a Bella sin motivo."Le dio un trago a su cerveza."Siendo tan inteligente, a veces puedes llegar a ser un doctor bastante estúpido."

Asentí y sonreí. Por supuesto que podía serlo. Cuando se trataba de Bella, tenía dificultades para pensar con claridad.

Continuó, su voz era suave, más comprensiva."Sé que parece que esa situación, tan desastrosa como fue, se resolvió con facilidad- solo tuviste que decirle la verdad y ella ya estaba de vuelta en tus brazos. Esto, la pérdida, el desconsuelo parece totalmente peor. Pero tal vez se trate del mismo grado de dolor. Quizás solo necesite saber que todavía la amas, pase lo que pase."Nunca había oído a hablar a Emmett de forma tan conmovedora.

Podía estar en lo cierto. ¿Al darle espacio la había hecho sentirse no amada? Esto no era lo que yo pretendía. La última cosa que quería era culpar a Bella de lo sucedido. Yo, y esperaba que ella también, sabía que no podía haberse evitado. Incluso si Renée y Charlie nos hubiesen dicho que habían pasado por lo mismo y hubiésemos tomado las medidas preventivas antes de haberse quedado embarazada, todavía no hubiese sido seguro al ciento por cien, al igual que cualquier otro embarazo.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos en el bar otra hora o así. Cuando me marché, sentía mis pasos ligeros. Mi corazón estaba tenuemente aliviado. Él me había abierto los ojos mostrándome que no hacia suficiente por mi esposa y eso comenzaría a cambiar esta misma noche. Si no sentía que la amaba, que la necesitaba, trataría de erradicar sus dudas.

Cuando abrí la puerta de nuestro apartamento, solo estaba encendida la luz de la cocina. Era evidente que Bella se había ido a la cama. Apagué la luz y me subí silenciosamente. Me metí en nuestro cuarto de baño y me puse el pantalón de mi pijama, dejando mi pecho descubierto. Tenía que admitir que el alcohol me volvía más atrevido, pero no podía espera más para sentir el calor de su piel. No habíamos tenido muchos besos apasionados, mucho menos habíamos hecho el amor, desde antes de la tragedia.

Nuestra habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna llena que entraba a través de las dos ventanas. Estudié su forma de dormir durante un momento. Estaba de espaldas a mí en su lado de la cama, su cabello castaño estaba desparramado por su almohada. Doblé el edredón y lentamente me metí en la cama. Escuché su todavía pacifica respiración. Sentí un nudo en mi estomago debido a los nervios, mentalmente me dije que estaba siento tonto, era mi esposa ¿por qué no quería que la tocase? Pero en mi interior ya sabía la respuesta. Ella no había querido que al tocase durante tres meses ¿por qué esta noche iba a ser distinta? Simplemente no estaba dispuesto a quedarme sin hacer nada.

Deslicé mi cuerpo más cerca del suyo y coloqué con indecisión una de mis manos sobre la tela de la camiseta que cubría su hombro. Llevaba una de mis camisetas de la universidad y cada vez que la veía me volvía loco de lujuria. Era complicado de explicar, pero era la verdad. La mano se quedó en su delicado hombro, su calidez me empapó. Al instante mi corazón se volvió más ligero, simplemente por estar más cerca de mi amor. Dejé que mis dedos pasasen por sus hombros, por su pelo mientras levantaba algunos mechones para aspirar el embriagador aroma- fresas y fresia.  
Continué con mi vacilante exploración bajando por su brazo, cubriendo la pequeña mano, posada sobre las bellas curvas de su cadera. Me sentía mareado por el deseo pero al mismo tiempo avergonzado porque ella no se había despertado para responder o negar mis progresos.

Tras unos minutos, noté como empezaba a agitarse bajo mi toque. Se dio la vuelta hacia a mí.

"¿Edward?"Preguntó en un murmullo somnoliento.

"Sí, amor. ¿Quién mas podría ser?"Reí suavemente entre dientes mientras dejaba que mi mano pasase de su brazo a su cuello.

"Mmm… esto es muy agradable."Murmuró enviándome una emoción de anticipación a través del cuerpo, truncándose en mi ingle.

Me incliné y enterré los labios en la base del cuello en su pelo, aspirando profundamente. Levantó perezosamente la mano y me acarició la cara. Me sentía abrumado por las emociones tan fuertes que estaba sintiendo. Noté que mis ojos se humedecían."He echado tanto de menos tus caricias, amor."Sus manos se adentraron en mi pelo.

"Yo también te he echado de menos."Susurró. No me había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

Mis avances se volvieron más audaces mientras continuaba con mis exploraciones en su suntuosa piel, ahora con los labios, pasando del cuello a la línea de la mandíbula. Sentí como se estremecía junto a mi mientras permitía que mis labios se posasen en los suyos, luchando contra la insoportable necesidad de sujetarla con fuerza y atacar su suculenta boca con la mía. Permití que mi mano se metiese bajo el dobladillo de su camiseta, tirando ligeramente de ella para exponer su cintura, que volvía otra vez, a ser totalmente plana y provocativa, saboreé el aumento de calor en su piel a la vez que provocaba que se le pusiese de gallina.

Apretó con más fuerza mi hombro, diciéndome que estaba disfrutando con lo que le hacía. No pude detenerme, sujeté su rostro en mis manos y la besé apasionadamente. Al principio parecía indecisa, aturdida por el aumento de mi ritmo, pero rápidamente se recobró y me devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, entreabriendo los labios. Estaba eufórico, llenándome de amor y lujuria a partes iguales. Sabía que había echado de menos a mi esposa, pero hasta ahora no sabía cuánto. Estos últimos tres meses había estado entumecido sin su cariño, su amor.

Con habilidad sus dedos se rezagaron en mis hombros y viajaron a mi pecho desnudo. Jadeé cuando frotó mis pezones."Oh… Dios… Bella."Levanté su camiseta y sujeté su admirable pecho, masajeándolo suavemente. Había echado de menos su forma, la textura suave y sedosa. Arqueó el pecho hacia mi toque. Separé los labios y reemplacé la mano por la boca, chupando y torturando con mi lengua. Suspiró y gimió. Fueron los sonidos más dulces que había oído en más tiempo del que podía recordar.

Nuestras caricias llevaban un ritmo febril. Nuestros cuerpos se acaloraban cada vez más. Nuestras respiraciones eran desiguales y jadeantes. Cuando mis dedos fueron hasta el borde de sus bragas, fue la primera vez que vi algún signo de vacilación en ella. Las manos de Bella se paralizaron en mi pelo y en mi pecho. Seguí. Mi lengua permaneció a un lado de su cuello. Sentí como se estremecía bajo mi cuerpo, y supe que no era de placer.

Entonces, lo noté, silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas."Bella, amor ¿te encuentras bien?"Se cubrió la cara con las manos y trató de girarse alejándose de mí. Puse una mano en su hombro para detenerla."Háblame."Susurré. ¿Qué había hecho para disgustarla?

"Lo siento Edward… simplemente… no puedo."Lloró. La acerqué a mi cuerpo, continuaba cubriéndose la cara.

"Oye, amor… Mírame."Bajé lentamente las manos y permitió que su angustiada mirada se encontrase con la mía.  
Durante un momento estudie sus hermosos ojos castaños, con la esperanza de que viese el amor reflejado en los míos.

"No tienes nada por lo que pedir disculpas."Le acaricié la mejilla, quitando los rastros de lagrimas."Estoy tan feliz de tenerte otra vez en mis brazos, que es suficiente."Aparté el cabello tras su oreja a la vez que estudiaba su expresión preocupada. Su delicada frente estaba fruncida.

"Quiero… Yo… pero simplemente no… no puedo-"Las lagrimas volvieron.

La corté colocando un dedo sobre sus labios llenos."Shh, está bien, en serio."La tranquilicé, frotando su brazo con suavidad.

"¿Puedes esperar, hasta que esté lista?"Preguntó con la voz desesperadamente triste.

"Por supuesto. Esperaría hasta el fin de los tempos por ti. Todo lo que quieras. Bella, te quiero, y te he echado de menos desesperadamente, pero no quiero forzarte si no estás lista."Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio por mi respuesta comprensiva.

"Gracias. Yo también te quiero, con todo mi corazón."

Ahora solo necesitaba una ducha de agua fría.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Bueno, primer intento fallido y, siento deciros que habrá más...  
En el próximo capitulo Edward, digamos que se cansa de la situación y decide actuar ^^  
Ya era hora ¬_¬_


	5. Desesperación

_**El fic lo ha escrito **_**newfoundlove**_**, yo solo lo traduzco.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4: Desesperación**

Si hubiese sabido que la esperanza y el amor que sentía aumentarían esa misma noche se habría tratado de un singular acontecimiento, hubiese apreciado hasta la última gota. Todo el calor y la tranquilidad que se ofrecieron, me parecían simplemente del pasado, como si fuese a seguir allí a la mañana siguiente. Pero, como siempre, vemos la verdad claramente cuando ya hemos cometido los errores.

Pasó otro mes. Bella y yo nos instalamos en nuestra torpe y cariñosa comunicación – carente de vida. Me encontraba, de nuevo, sin saber cómo acercarla otra vez a mí.

El viernes llegué a casa antes de lo habitual habiendo acabado mi trabajo en un tiempo record. Había encontrado la única forma de ejercer como profesional médico, bloquear mis pensamientos sobre Bella cuando me encontraba en el hospital. Eso me llenaba de culpa. Pero, si permitía de cualquier otra manera, que la preocupación y la impotencia se filtrasen en mi mente haciéndola vagar en sueños y recuerdos de cómo era hace apenas cuatro meses, mi corazón caía rápidamente en el pozo de la desesperación.

Abrí la puerta de nuestro apartamento, no estaba seguro de si Bella ya había vuelto de la universidad. Al principio, pensé que no, pero luego oí un sonido poco familiar, amortiguado. Comprendí que venía de arriba. Subí corriendo las escaleras, pero no la vi. Rodeé la cama para encontrármela hecha una bola en el suelo, tenía el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano, apretaba las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho.

El miedo me hizo caer de rodillas."Bella, amor ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa?"Acerqué su débil cuerpo a mi regazo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Que yo supiese no había llorado en meses. Tenía el rostro húmedo y rojo. Dejé que se fuese calmando a su ritmo mientras la mecía lentamente. Me parecía tan pequeña y frágil en mis brazos, casi vulnerable.  
Pasaron diez minutos tras los cuales pudo hablar. Todavía sujetaba el teléfono, lo miró bajando la cabeza y entonces cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?"Preguntó suavemente.

Los ojos se volvieron angustiados. Era la misma mirada del hospital, de total desesperación."La tienda de muebles ha llamado para decir que ya tenían en el almacén la cuna y el planeador y querían saber si todavía los queríamos."

Ahogué un grito."Oh, amor, lo siento mucho. Llamaron hace meses, no mucho después… y se me olvidó volver a llamarles."La abracé con más fuerza mientras ella enterraba la cara en mi pecho. Me sentía terriblemente culpable por notar esto, pero la tenía en mis brazos, aun cuando la razón era dolorosa, me hacía sentir completo de nuevo. Mi corazón estaba más ligero y aliviado del dolor que tenía en la amarga herida de mi interior que nuca sanaría del todo. Siendo peor que cuando mi corazón falló físicamente ya que lo medios que se precisaban para curarlo ahora no parecían tan inaccesibles.

Estuvo meciéndose entre mis brazos durante unos minutos. En ese momento decidí que no podía volver a vivir como antes, la necesitaba desesperadamente. Tenía que hacer algo más. Si había que sacarla de casa, esperaba que eso ayudase. La situación no podía empeorar.

La separé ligeramente de mi, sus ojos enrojecidos se encontraron con los míos, interrogantes."Este fin de semana saldremos."Arrugó la frente confusa.

"Oh, no sé Edward… tengo que trabajar y-"

"No te lo estoy pidiendo Bella. Tenemos que salir y nos marchamos en una hora."Le dije claramente. Sabía que el tono de mi voz rozaba la orden, pero si se lo decía de cualquier otra forma indudablemente encontraría una escusa para no ir.

La dejé en la cama suavemente."Quédate aquí yo me encargaré de todo."Me miró con indecisión y entonces una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios."Sí, señor."Respondió.

Rápidamente bajé las escaleras y comencé los preparativos. No quería marcharme demasiado lejos, pero si a algún sitio pacífico y sin estrés. Sabía que solo podía llamar a una persona.

"Hola Alice, soy Edward."

"Hola Edward ¿Qué tal está Bella?"Preguntó preocupada. Bajé la voz para que Bella no pudiese oírme."No está bien."Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz."Cuando llegó a casa había un mensaje de la tienda de bebés que decía que nuestros muebles todavía estaban allí."Solté un gran suspiro."Cuando entré en casa estaba en el suelo hecha una bola. Así que… decidí que este fin de semana nos marcharíamos."

"Oh, pobre Bella. Bien, definitivamente necesitáis salir, relajaros. ¿Dónde has planeado ir?"Preguntó.

"Ahí es donde necesito tu ayuda. ¿No habíais hablado Rose y tu de un hotel con balneario cerca de aquí?"

"Sí, el Eaglewood Resort and Spa. ¡Ese lugar será perfecto! Además tienen una bolera."Rió entre dientes.

"Y es de lujo, pero no demasiado elegante ¿Verdad?"A Bella no le gustaban ni se sentía cómoda en lugares demasiado extravagantes.

"Sí, definitivamente es ponderado. Le encantará."

"Gracias Alice. Me has salvado la vida."Dije mientras sonreía.

"Pasadlo bien. Os lo merecéis."

Nada más colgar el teléfono, llamé a información y pedí el número de teléfono del hotel. Reservé la Rooftop Suite. Sabía que Bella se negaría a coger la habitación más cara, pero ella no necesitaría saber que había disponibles habitaciones más baratas. También hablé con el balneario y pedí unas citas para mañana. Estaba emocionado por cómo me están saliendo los planes.

Pasados veinticinco minutos volví a subir corriendo la escalera. Bella todavía estaba en la cama, acurrucada dentro de su manta roja, pacíficamente dormida. Me acerqué y suavemente aparté de su rostro con mi dedo índice un mechón de cabello, tomándome un momento para mirar su expresión tranquila.

Saqué un bolso de viaje del armario y empecé a guardar todo lo que necesitaríamos. Metí un traje para la cena de mañana y el vestido que llevó en nuestra primera cita. Adoraba que se pusiese el vestido azul. Atravesé la habitación para coger y doblar algunas cosas más, incluido un sujetador azul medianoche y conjuntos que no había visto en eras y, después, metí en la maleta todos nuestros artículos de tocador. Cuando terminé, todavía me quedaban quince minutos y pensé que estaría bien dejarla dormir un poco más. Así que, me quité la ropa y me duché rápidamente.  
Cuando terminé, me puse unos vaqueros y una camisa. Supuse que llegaríamos por la noche. Me acerqué al borde de la cama y ligeramente puse la mano en el hombro de mi mujer.

"Bella, amor. Es hora de irnos."Se dio la vuelta pero no abrió los ojos. Esperé un momento. Parecía tan cansada – quizás fuese mejor que se quedase aquí y durmiese- No, necesitábamos esto. Necesitaba pasar tiempo con mi esposa fuera de las paredes de este apartamento, paredes, que una vez contuvieron risas y amor y que ahora parecían oprimir nuestro dolor.

Pasé la correa de la bolsa por el brazo, me incliné sobre ella y la cogí en brazos."Edward."Dijo adormilada."Puedo caminar."Dijo apretando su agarre alrededor de mi cuello. Me reí de su cabezonería."Está bien. Puedo seguir desde aquí."La besé en la frente antes de bajar las escaleras y salir por la puerta.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde llegamos al balneario. Para entonces Bella ya había despertado, su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía sobre mi regazo. Aparqué el coche frente el servicio de aparca coches mientras él le abría la puerta. Inmediatamente fui a su lado acercándola a mí, no quería romper nuestra pequeña conexión. Durante este tiempo había aprendido a valorar cada pequeño gesto.

Nos acercamos a la recepción y pasamos por la rutina de comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Mientras hablaba con la recepcionista me di cuenta de que Bella miraba todo el hall con asombro. Alice tenía razón – como de costumbre- era el sitio perfecto. El amplio vestíbulo de pizarra y madera recordaba a trabajos del estilo de Frank Lloyd Wright. Una vez que tuve las llaves en la mano, llevé a Bella hasta el par de ascensores. Subimos unos pocos pisos en silencio, luego salimos y utilizando la escalera privada llegamos hasta nuestra rooftop suite.

La habitación era tan perfecta como el vestíbulo, decorada con serenos tonos tierra. Tenía una gran sala de estar, un cuarto de baño de granito con jacuzzi y un dormitorio independiente. Nuestro balcón tenia vistas al campo de golf, aunque para verlo tendríamos que esperar que llegase la mañana y la oscuridad pasase.

Bella aun no había dicho nada y esperé nervioso, pasando los dedos por mi cabello, su reacción. Una vez examinada cada pulgada de la habitación, se volvió hacia mí, aun alejada varios pasos."Edward, es perfecto… demasiado caro, por supuesto, pero muy bonita."Una hermosa y tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios. No pude soportarlo mas, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos, besando dulcemente sus labios llenos."Estoy tan contento de que te guste. Este fin de semana es para relajarnos,"_y traerte de vuelta a mí_. Caminé con ella y la eché sobre la cama gigante con dosel.  
Se relajó y sensualmente pasó las manos por la ropa de cama de seda mientras miraba el techo. _Oh, lo que daría por ser esa ropa de cama en estos momentos. Edward… ten paciencia, no necesitas presionarla._ Necesitaba poner en orden mi mente. Miré el reloj, eran las siete y media. Debía estar hambrienta. Yo lo estaba.

"Amor ¿Tienes hambre? Esta noche podríamos llamar al servicio de habitaciones."Se incorporó lentamente y me miró. Oí como gruñía su estómago y reímos, un poco nerviosos. Me sentía como si estuviésemos saliendo de nuevo."Sí."Sonrió."Creo que sí. Lo del servicio de habitaciones estaría genial."

Fui hasta la mesa del salón, recogí el menú y se lo llevé. Me senté a su lado mirando por encima de su hombro mientras ella examinaba detenidamente cada cosa. Me apetecía filete, y una buena botella de vino tinto. Una vez que escogió, lubina, llamé al restaurante e hice el pedido. La mujer dijo que tardaría unos treinta minutos.

"Estará listo en media hora… ¿Te apetece darte un baño?"Pregunté de forma optimista mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

Me miró contemplativamente."Pues, no creo que esté lista para un baño, quizás después de que comamos. ¿Podemos relajarnos durante unos minutos?"Abrió los brazos, invitándome a abrazarla. Sentí como la emoción corría por mi cuerpo. Era el primer gesto físico que me hacía en meses.

Me contuve de correr hacía ella, pero caminé más deprisa, sentándome a su lado, entonces me eché hacia atrás tumbándola en la cama conmigo. Se acurrucó en mi pecho y yo comencé a acariciarle el pelo. Permanecimos en un pacifico silencio unos minutos – fui verdaderamente feliz. Mi respiración se reguló con la suya, sentía que la tenía más cerca que en las otras semanas. Me parecía de formas muy distintas, que no teníamos nada de qué hablar, pero al mismo tiempo, mucho que decir. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

Antes de tener valor suficiente y abordar el tema como llevaba queriendo hacer hace semanas, alguien llamó a nuestra puerta, presumiblemente nuestra cena. Deshice nuestro abrazo, a regañadientes me levanté de la cama, y abrí la puerta. Un joven con el uniforme del hotel empujaba un carrito plateado con varios platos tapados con cúpulas de metal, dos copas y una botella de vino. Le di instrucciones de que sirviese la comida en la mesa salón. Que descorchase la botella y vertiese un poco en mi copa como muestra. Estaba delicioso. Un Merlot californiano, dulce y cremoso con un toque picante. Le di una propina y escuché como el muchacho se marchaba.

Oí a Bella levantarse de la cama y meterse en el cuarto de baño. Precipitadamente lo ordené todo sobre la mesa y encendí dos velas. Escuché sus ligeros pasos detrás de mí."Wow, huele muy bien."Me di la vuelta para verla sonreír, y evaluar la mesa. Eché un poco de vino en su copa y se la entregué mientras nos sentábamos.

Una vez estuvimos acomodados en la mesa, comenzamos a comer en silencio. Después de unos minutos la tensión pareció crecer, la miré, en su expresión se veía el conflicto tanto de felicidad como vacilación."¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me olvidé de algo?"

"No, no Edward, todo está perfecto. Yo… eh…"Inclinó la cabeza, dejando que el cabello cayese sobre su rostro en forma de escudo, mientras sus delicados dedos sujetaban la copa de vino.

"Bella, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa ¿Vedad?"Intenté aliviarla mientras la cogía de la mano. Me preocupaba que tuviese algo malo que decirme, ella no podía soportarlo mas, estaba siendo infeliz e iba a dejarme. Sentí un pánico inesperado oprimirme el pecho.

Finalmente me miró a los ojos."Edward, sé que no he estado… para ti."Abrí la boca para protestar, pero rápidamente levantó la mano para detenerme."No, sé que no lo he estado. Pero quiero, de verdad. Sé que no he sido la única que ha sufrido una perdida."Sus profundos ojos castaños comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Le di un apretón a su mano."Sé que he estado alejándote de mí, y no quise decir, yo simplemente… Sinceramente no sé como sobre llevar todo esto. No soy tan dura como tú."Apartó su mano de la mía y se tapó los ojos. Esperé, mi sentimiento de terror aumentó.

Siguió."Este fin de semana ha sido una gran idea, gracias. Lo necesitamos de verdad. Quiero, y sé que puede ser demasiado tarde, intentar… comenzar otra vez…… si es posible."Apartó la mano de los ojos y me miró, optimista. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados otra vez, pero todavía parecía un ángel, mi ángel."Porque te amo más que a la vida misma y has sido muy paciente conmigo, muy amable y todo lo que he hecho ha sido alejarte de mí. Todo eso va a terminar esta noche."Su mirada estaba llena de ternura y remordimiento, y sin embargo, llena de nostalgia.

Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio y noté como se formaba una sonrisa en mis labios. Mi Bella quería volver a mí. Volví a tomar su mano."Nada en el mundo me haría más feliz, Bella. Te amo demasiado y sinceramente no tengo ningún inconveniente en esperarte. He tratado de comprender tus necesidades. Pero… al mismo tiempo… nos he echado de menos… mucho. Siento como si una parte de mi se hubiese marchado. Tengo un dolor en el pecho que no tiene nada que ver con el trasplante, que solo el amor puede curar."Me sonrió con timidez.

"Me siento igual."Contestó dulcemente, con timidez.

"Entonces por nosotros."Levanté mi copa."Por un nuevo comienzo."Chocamos nuestras copas y me incliné besándola suavemente.

Continuamos comiendo el resto de nuestras cenas que ahora estaban tibias. Charlamos un poco acerca de nuestros amigos, el trabajo y la universidad. No podía dejar de sonreír. Las preocupaciones, una pesada manta que había estado asfixiándonos se levantó y ahora éramos capaces de movernos libremente. Con el pulgar froté la palma de su mano. Sonrió. La mirada detrás de sus pestañas era tímida y estaba sonrojada. Estaban empezando a formarse nudos en mi estomago. Realmente estábamos flirteando el uno con el otro.

Eché en nuestras copas lo que quedaba de vino mientras ella ponía nuestros platos en el carrito para cuando viniesen a recogerlo, lo saqué de la habitación. Se acercó a mí, sensualmente, con su copa en al mano."Estoy lista para ese baño, si tu quieres."Pasó los dedos por los botones de mi camisa. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, de forma irregular. No tenía que decírmelo dos veces.

Le sonreí, apartando el cabello de su cara."Ve a relajarte durante unos minutos y yo lo prepararé todo."Sonrió y entonces se fue al sofá.

Entré en el cuarto de baño y comencé a llenar de agua la enorme bañera. Eché el gel de baño de fresias que había sobre la encimera del lavabo. No podía esperar para tenerla contra mí. Cuando la bañera se llenó fui a buscarla. Volvimos al cuarto de baño y me quitó la copa de vino. Me miró con una gloriosa sonrisa en su cara mientras comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa, agonizantemente despacio. Por fin estaba comenzando a ver a mi sensual Bella. Sentí que mi corazón saltaba cada vez que sus dedos rozaban mi pecho, provocándome escalofríos mientras cerraba los ojos con deleite. Con tan poco ella, obviamente, ya me había excitado, aparentemente por el dolor en mi entrepierna.

Cuando mi camisa estuvo completamente desabrochada, la empujó por mis hombros, parecía estar memorizando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, como si no hubiese visto nunca mi pecho lesionado. La camisa cayó con un leve susurro mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y dejaba un delicado beso sobre mi cicatriz. Tuve un flashback del día que volví a casa desde el hospital y ella me ayudó en la ducha.

Ese fue el día que me perdonó, que aceptó ser mi esposa, que comenzamos de nuevo tras mi estúpido error. Hoy me sentía igual, pero no estábamos intentando arreglar uno de mis errores estúpidos. Esta tragedia era demasiado horrible como para que alguien tuviese la culpa. No había nadie a quien culpar de que nuestro amor crease a nuestra hermosa niña.

Sin embargo, nuestra anterior conversación me dio la fe para ver la llegada a su fin de nuestra miseria y que podríamos volver a ser felices si nos esforzábamos en ello. Todavía me amaba y Dios sabía que yo la amaba a ella. Salí de mi ensoñación cuando sentí las manos de Bella tirar de mi cinturón. Contuve la respiración.

Agarré el dobladillo de su camisa y rápidamente se la quité, dejando a la vista sus pechos perfectos tapados por un sujetador de satén rosa. Ella ya me había liberado de los pantalones, sonreí con ligera satisfacción mientras ella veía mi buena disposición. Deslicé lentamente los vaqueros por sus caderas y la ayudé a quitárselos. Me miró tímidamente a través de sus pestañas cuando se quitó la ropa interior. La ayudé a entrar en la bañera.

Me sentí dolorido de anticipación porque su piel tocase la mía, y se rozase dulcemente. Se sentó entre mis piernas, con la espada contra mi pecho. Se movió ligeramente contra mí y ahogué un gemido. Cuando finalmente hiciésemos el amor me derretiría como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

"La temperatura del agua es perfecta, es tan agradable."Dijo mientras se recogía el cabello con una horquilla.  
La envolví con mis brazos y la acerqué más a mí. Estuvimos sentados durante unos minutos abrazándonos el uno al otro. Las olas de lujuria y amor a partes iguales recorrían mi cuerpo. Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no atacarla allí mismo. Pero no quería presionarla. Esto tendría que ir a su ritmo. Solo el hecho de querer volver a empezar era suficiente para mí.

Mis dedos masajearon sus hombros, avanzando de los brazos a su cintura."_Eres_ tan agradable."Murmuré junto a su oreja con una sonrisa en mis labios. Cogió las manos que estaban en la cintura y las llevó a sus pechos. Ambos jadeamos por la caricia mientras yo comenzaba a masajearlos lentamente. Estaba perdido en la gran felicidad de tener otra vez mis manos en el cuerpo sensual de mi esposa. Había pasado tanto tiempo, demasiado. Habíamos estado demasiado desconectados. ¿Podría un fin de semana arreglarlo todo? Sin duda parecía que estábamos dispuestos a averiguarlo.

Levantó una mano y me acarició el cabello mientras yo bajaba mis dedos por su cuerpo.

"Oh dios Edward… he extrañado... tus caricias."Jadeó y sus palabras solo avivaron el dolor que sentía. Le di la vuelta con rapidez, hasta que nuestros estómagos se tocaron, su piel sedosa rozó la mía de la manera más pecaminosa. Nuestros labios se juntaron febrilmente a la vez que sujetaba su delicado rostro entre mis manos. No conseguía tener suficiente y no había forma de que permitiese que esto fuese más allá, así que me separé.

Apoyé ligeramente sus labios contra los míos."Bella."Intenté recuperar el aliento."No habrá problema si no estás lista para hacer el amor, pero necesito saberlo ahora, antes de que esto vaya demasiado lejos. De ninguna forma quiero presionarte."Busqué sus hermosos ojos marrones para tener una idea de cuál podría ser su respuesta.

Tras un momento terriblemente largo respondió, pero no me miró a los ojos."Cuanto lo siento Edward, quiero hacerlo, y pensaba que estaba lista, pero estoy asustada. No creo que pueda todavía."Comenzó a llorar otra vez.

"Shh, está bien amor. En serio. Te dije que por ti esperaría hasta el final de los tiempos, y lo decía de verdad."Sonreí, aunque débilmente, en mi interior estaba palpitante. Sonrió otra vez, pareció reunís sus emociones. Se levantó rápidamente, el agua cayó en cascada por su suntuosa forma a la vez que extendía una mano hacia mí. Me quedé embobado mirándola, confuso, pero no obstante tomé su mano.

Me sacó del cuarto de baño, empapado, dejando rastros de gotas en la oscura alfombra color burdeos, entonces me empujó, casi con fuerza, sobre la cama."Solo porque yo no esté lista no significa que tu tengas que seguir privándote."La miré confundida pero ella simplemente sonrió traviesa. Antes de que supiese lo que estaba pasando su boca estaba sobre mí. Dejé escapar un sonido gutural y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Mis manos se enredaron impulsivamente en su cabello. Me besó y lamió más y más rápido y en muy poco tiempo me sentí culminar de placer, estremeciéndome completamente.

Puse su cuerpo desnudo y todavía húmedo sobre el mío mientras nos acomodábamos mejor en la cama."Gracias, amor."Ella me sonrió tímidamente."Siento no poder-"Puse un dedo sobre sus labios para detenerla."Nada de disculpas. Cuando estés lista. Te amo."Pasé los dedos a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula. Dejó la cabeza sobre mi pecho y en cuestión de minutos estuvimos profundamente dormidos.

Me desperté en algún momento de la noche y fui al baño a vaciar la bañera. Luego volví al dormitorio. Moví a Bella bajo las sabanas. No emitió ningún sonido. Me llevó un tiempo volver a dormirme. Simplemente miraba su hermosa forma durmiente, agradeciendo por todo lo que tenía, que ella quisiese volver a mí.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_En fin, parece que las cosas se medio arreglan ¿verdad?  
No voy a adelantar nada, porque no quiero, prefiero que divaguéis o simplemente no os esperéis nada. Aunque ya dije cosas en el fic anterior a este, pero bueno.  
Espero que os haya gustado ^_^_

Rosycullen, iovs Cullen, sí Bella perdió el bebé, a Olivia. Bella dio a luz al cuarto mes de embarazo y el bebé murió.


	6. La verdad sea dicha

_El fic lo ha escrito newfoundlove, yo solo lo traduzco._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5: La verdad sea dicha**

El amanecer del sábado tras las altas ventanas del hotel trajo una nueva esperanza a mi vida y a mi corazón. Bella comenzó a moverse entre mis brazos devolviéndome la paz que había perdido. Besé su frente."Buenos días, amor."Me sonrió adormilada y enterró la nariz a un lado de mi cuello, aspirando profundamente.

Tras un momento."Echaba de menos tu olor."Murmuró contra la piel. Reí entre dientes. Bueno, estaba contento de que hubiese extrañado algo de mí, en ocasiones durante los últimos meses me lo había estado preguntando.

"¿Eso es todo lo que echaste de menos?"Pregunté juguetonamente abrazándola con más fuerza y entrelazando nuestras piernas. Sus hermosos ojos castaños se abrieron lentamente a la vez que una sonrisa tonta se extendía por su cara. Me señaló con su dedo y comenzó a bajarlo por mi pecho. Luché por no gemir, pero aun así se me escapó."Eché de menos eso."Se sonrojó. Sonreí ampliamente."Y yo también, definitivamente."

"Bueno, eché de menos cada pequeña cosa que tuviese que ver contigo."

Rió entre dientes."¿Eso es todo?"Hubo un silencio tenso y sensual entre nosotros, mientras permanecíamos tumbados en la cama, abrazándonos. Antes de que las cosas se me escapasen de las manos y Bella se pusiese incomoda de nuevo la solté, cogí el teléfono de la mesilla de noche y pedí nuestro desayuno.

Me volví de nuevo hacia Bella que se había puesto boca abajo, exponiendo su suave y tersa espalda. No pude resistirme a pasar los dedos por su columna, provocando que se le pusiese la piel de gallina. Entonces me di cuenta de que era lo que más había echado de menos, esta sencilla cercanía que solo las almas gemelas podían tener."Echaba de menos esto."Se giró para sonreírme pareciendo comprenderme con esas pocas palabras.

Necesitaba cambiar el estado de ánimo."¿Estás preparada para el día mas relajante de tu vida?"Pregunté sonriendo.  
Ella respondió alzando una ceja."Edward ¿Qué has planeado? Pensaba que solamente íbamos a salir."

"Nada demasiado grande no te preocupes, no vamos a irnos a ningún sitio. Sin embargo, lo descubrirás pronto."Me miró con una sonrisa exasperada, pero cedió y no hizo más preguntas. Rodó por la cama, no estaba vestida, lo que era un espectáculo para la vista, y entró en el cuarto de baño. También me levanté y me puse los pantalones de un pijama. Unos minutos más tarde nuestro desayuno llegó y disfrutamos de él en un feliz silencio sobre la cama mientras veíamos las noticias del fin de semana y leíamos un periódico, un pasatiempo del que no habíamos podido disfrutar en mucho tiempo.

Dejamos la suite y nos dirigimos a los ascensores, cogidos de la mano."¿De verdad no vas a decirme qué es lo que vamos a hacer?"Sacudí la cabeza. Cuando llegamos al ascensor de paneles de madera, apreté el botón que nos dejaría cerca del balneario.

"¿Vamos al balneario?"Preguntó con tanta sorpresa como entusiasmo. Simplemente sonreí. Al llegar al vestíbulo del balneario me acerqué a la recepción.

"Bella y Edward Masen para la cita de las diez."Bella miró alrededor admirando el hermoso vestíbulo. Era brillante con amplios cristales y de un luminoso color madera.

Una mujer abrió la puerta de la derecha para saludarnos."¿Son Bella y Edward?"Dijo mientras nos llevaba hasta los distintos vestuarios. Un caballero me saludó y me dio instrucciones de cómo utilizar las taquillas, para ponerme un bóxer y una bata, y luego poder encontrar a Bella. Pasados unos minutos estaba caminando por una hermosa sala llena de mullidos sillones, otomanas y una chimenea de gas. Era muy acogedor. Me senté en un sillón y cogí la revista Sports Illustrated mientras la esperaba.

Bella entró solo un par de minutos después, envuelta en el mismo traje que yo, pero prácticamente le llegaba hasta el suelo. El pelo lo tenía recogido en una coleta y estaba resplandeciente de entusiasmo. Se sentó a mi lado. No tuvimos que esperar demasiado por los masajistas, Patti y Jen, que entraron a saludarnos. Nos dieron una pequeña taza de té herbal y nos dijeron que era para eliminar toxinas. Sabía dulce como a miel caliente.

Nos llevaron a una habitación con poca luz con dos camillas largas una al lado de la otra."Bella, Edward, desvestíos, tumbaros en las camillas de masaje boca arriba y cubríos con la sabana. Estaremos de vuelta en unos minutos."Nos instruyó Jen mientras abandonaban la habitación. Una vez que la puerta se cerró caminé hasta Bella y tiré del cinturón de la bata, entonces lentamente empujé la tela por sus delicados hombros. Me recibió lo que yo esperaba – mucha piel al descubierto y solo sus bragas. Sujeté su mano mientras se tumbaba en la camilla y luego la tapé. Hice lo mismo y me puse cómodo.

"Estas camillas son agradables, tienen rodilleras."Se rió. Los masajistas regresaron a la habitación y ejercieron su magia sobre nosotros en un pacifico silencio que luego cambio a los tranquilos sonidos de la naturaleza que salían de los altavoces del sistema de sonido. Habíamos girado las cabezas para poder mirarnos el uno al otro. Después de unos pocos minutos cerró los ojos, pero yo mantuve los míos abiertos, queriendo mirar la expresión serena de su cara. Una que últimamente no había visto a menudo.

Las horas siguientes las pasamos siendo masajeados, limpiados y mimados. A sugerencia de Emmett, me hice la manicura. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que a un tipo tan grande le gustase algo como eso? Pero hacía sentirse bien. A Bella le hicieron un masaje facial y la manicura. Volvimos a encontrarnos en la habitación de los sillones.  
"Me siento como si fuese de gelatina."Rió."¿Qué sigue en el orden del día?"

"¿Porqué no volvemos a la habitación y nos duchamos? Me gustaría quitarme el aceite de todos los masajes de mi cuerpo… y del tuyo. Luego podemos pedir algo para almorzar."Sugerí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero no se movió. Levantándola, sujeté sus manos y la rodeé con los brazos, estuvimos así un minuto luego la empujé hacia su vestuario."Ve a recoger tu ropa. Estoy seguro de que podemos seguir utilizando las batas para volver a nuestra habitación."Sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

Nos reunimos en el vestíbulo y nos metimos en los ascensores en silencio, cubrí sus hombros con mi brazo. Nada más entrar en la habitación Bella fue directa al baño. Decidí rápidamente que prefería almorzar en la habitación y de nuevo llamé al servicio de habitaciones antes de juntarme con Bella.

La ducha tenía la cabina de cristal con siete chorros distintos, incluido el cásico. El cuarto estaba lleno de vapor, vi la silueta desnuda de Bella debajo del agua caliente. Sin prisas me junté con ella, pero me cuidé de no hacer adelantos físicos, a pesar que lo que más quería era tenerla en mis brazos y sentir su cálida y húmeda piel contra la mía.

Tras unos minutos quitándonos los aceites aromáticos del balneario, mi deseo se cumplió, ya que envolvió mi cintura con los brazos, apretándose contra mí. Cada una de sus curvas encajaban perfectamente contra las mías.  
Permanecimos allí durante varios minutos, dejando que el agua cayese sobre nuestro tierno abrazo.

"Gracias, Edward."Susurró mientras me miraba a través del agua que nos estaba mojando.

"Cualquier cosa por ti amor."Sonreí, inclinando la cabeza para besarla dulcemente en los labios. No profundizó el beso así que no la presioné. Quería que viniese a mí cuando estuviese lista, y reconocí que podría pasar bastante tiempo hasta que eso pasase, pero tenía paciencia. Lo que estaba dispuesta a darme hasta ahora era suficiente.

Pasamos el resto del día en nuestra habitación con los albornoces puestos. Comimos y vimos algunas películas de la televisión de pago. Era una tarde de sábado perfecta. A las seis yo ya estaba dispuesto a vestirme con ropa normal y salir de la habitación con mi mujer del brazo.

"¿Te apetece salir a cenar? Tiene dos restaurantes."

"Eso estaría bien. Elige uno. No me apetece nada en particular."Caminé hasta el catalogo de información del hotel que se encontraba sobre la mesa y ojeé la sección del restaurante. Quería una cena más formal, así habría una razón para que se pusiese su vestido azul de nuevo. Llamé e hice treinta y siente reservas en el Burnham's, su restaurante de parrilla americana. Mientras hacia la llamada Bella entró en el baño, podía escuchar el agua corriendo.

Cuando me senté al final de la cama, inesperadamente escuché sonar mi teléfono móvil. Caminé hasta él y me sorprendí aun más de ver que la que llamaba era Alice.  
"Hola Edward. Siento molestarte, pero tengo que saber qué tal va el fin de semana. ¿Bella está mejor? ¿Parece más animada?"Hablaba tan rápido que apenas podía formar las palabras.

Alice había sido mi confidente en muchas ocasiones cuando yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Ella era la que conocía a Bella desde más tiempo y Emmett, aunque siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar, no comprendía la forma en que actuaban o pensaban las mujeres. Alice había sido un gran apoyo para Bella y para mí en toda esta situación. Era una gran amiga. Pero, a veces incluso Alice se había sentido perdida respecto a Bella. Para agravar el dolor de Bella, Alice estaba embarazada de cinco meses y aunque Bella no quería, la evitaba con más frecuencia a medida que el embarazo de Alice se hacía más visible.

Bajé al voz."Está bastante bien. Pasamos toda la mañana en el spa y ahora nos estamos arreglando para ir a cenar. Parece estar mejorando definitivamente, sonríe más y confesó que sabía que estaba haciendo que me alejase de ella, que fue un alivio para mí y un gran paso para ella. Así que, en general, creo que hasta ahora el fin de semana está siendo un éxito."

"¿Vas a decirle algo sobre volver intentar tener otro bebé?"Me preguntó con voz preocupada. Alice y yo habíamos hablado de eso y ella pensaba que aunque Bella sufrió inmensamente, se había puesto feliz cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, no creía que no quisiese volver a intentarlo de nuevo. Era solo una cuestión de cuánto tiempo necesitaría para volver a estar cómoda con la idea.

Solté un suspiro."Alice, de vez en cuando, veo algo en sus ojos y me pregunto si alguna vez entenderé cuánto dolor hay en ella todavía. Así que, sinceramente, no estoy seguro. No quiero presionarla en nada, pero creo que tenemos que hablarlo. Veré cómo va la noche…"Oí apagarse el secador de pelo."Gracias por llamar Alice, significa mucho."Dijo adiós y colgamos.

Bella salió del baño momentos después con su cabello peinado en suaves rizos y una ligera capa de maquillaje, lo justo para acentuar sus ya impresionantes características. Para mí siempre estaba hermosa, pero esto era lo máximo que había hecho por su apariencia en meses. Esta noche, estaba impresionante con su vestido azul de lunares. Le sonreí, y ella me devolvió el gesto con timidez. Pasé por su lado, dejando que mi mano rozase la suya, de camino al baño. Me arreglé poniéndome un traje sin corbata.

Nos marchamos al restaurante del primer piso. Cuando nos estábamos sentando la conversación con Alice me paso por la cabeza. Quería explicarle a Bella que teníamos opciones, si decidíamos tener otro bebé haríamos más seguro el embarazo. Ella era consciente de un modo general de lo que podríamos hacer, pero no de los detalles. Pero, el fin de semana iba bien, no quería que se volviese horrible. No podía permitirme perder el poco terreno que había ganado.  
Charlamos cómodamente mientras pedíamos nuestra cena y el vino. Me dijo que estaba considerando publicar uno de sus escritos. Me sentí avergonzado por no saberlo. Habíamos estado viviendo juntos como marido y mujer y me sentía como si tuviese que aprendérmelo todo otra vez. Bella notó el cambio de mi estado de ánimo."No te sientas mal por no saberlo Edward. No te lo dije. No te he dicho muchas cosas."Sonrió tristemente.

Me detuve, preguntándome si debía ser tan directo como quería y decidí que era ahora o nunca."¿Qué mas has estado guardando para ti, amor?"Pregunté mientras extendía el brazo por la mesa y tomaba su mano.

Miró hacia otro lado de la habitación, lejos de mis ojos. No podía decir si se había enfadado o estaba decidiendo ser sincera conmigo.

Cuando habló fue en el más ligero de los susurros y con los ojos fijos en nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa."No te he contado… que sigo teniendo pesadillas… casi todas las noches. Anoche fue la primera vez que no tuve ninguna. Son terribles – como si reviviese aquel día una y otra vez."Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y tragó con fuerza. Abrí la boca para decirle que sentía mucho el no saberlo, el no haber estado allí para tranquilizarla, pero comenzó a hablar."Por mucho que sepa que, lógicamente, no fue culpa mía, sigo culpándome de la muerte de Olivia cada minuto de cada día que pasa."

Suspiró e inhaló rápidamente, de forma desigual."Me siento como si tuviese un agujero."Colocó la palma de su mano contra el pecho."Que nunca desaparecerá, siempre estaré dolorida. La mayor parte del tiempo, no entiendo porqué sigues amándome."Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus rosadas mejillas.

Se me retorcieron las tripas de angustia al ver a así a mi esposa y escuchar como revelaba sus secretos. ¿Cómo no podía entender porqué la amaba? Sin embargo, entendía perfectamente cuando dijo que se sentía como si tuviese un agujero en el pecho. Yo me sentía igual, un vacio oscuro, por la pérdida de nuestro bebé y por la pérdida perceptible de mi esposa. Solo ahora, mientras ella se habría a mí, meses más tarde, no me parecía una idea esperanzada, que algún día de nuestra vida volveríamos a estar bien.

Nuestra cena había llegado en algún momento. La camarera debía de haber entendido que estábamos manteniendo una muy privada e intensa conversación por lo que no nos molestó con preguntas innecesarias. Los ojos de Bella estaban atrapados en los míos y ambos los teníamos llenos de lágrimas.

"Oh, Bella, me siento como si te hubiese fallado de todas las formas posibles. Cuando te dejé, casi te mato. Fue solo tu fuerza y amor lo que hizo que volviésemos a juntarnos después de mi gran acto de estupidez. Y ahora, estas aquí, conmigo, y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo mejor, como tranquilizarte, como ser la fuerza que necesitas."

Frunció la frene."Edward, no hay nada que pudieses haber hecho por mí. Si me hubiese presionado, obligándome a hablar, me habría extinguido aun más. Sabía que te estaba haciendo daño, que estabas abatido, no tocabas el piano, trabajabas mas, pero no conocía ninguna otra manera de tratar con el dolor que excluirte… cada vez que te miro."Su voz se volvió más ronca cuando continuó."Cada vez que pienso en hacer el amor contigo, pienso en nuestro bebé muerto."Dejó escapar un breve sollozo y le di un apretón a su mano."No quiero seguir estando así. No puedo estar en la tierra de los muertos vivientes."Dijo frustrada.

Cuadró los ojos cuando su expresión se calmó."Cuando volvamos, trataré de volver a nuestra vida normal, porque obviamente regodearme en la autocompasión no sirve de mucho."

La miré fijamente tanto con respeto como con frustración."No te exijas demasiado por mi Bella. Te dije que podría esperar siempre por ti, y lo siento de esa forma. Mientras que sepa que aun me sigues amando."Mi voz se quebró al final. Incluso el simple hecho de pensar que Bella no me amaba provocaba oleadas de dolor en mi corazón.

"Lo hago. Todavía te amo, mucho. Y, no, tengo que presionarme. Tengo que intentar volver a sentirme humana de nuevo, volver a sentir algo. Simplemente estar aquí contigo, alejarme de todo, abrir los ojos."

Tras un momento de silencio entre nosotros para absorber lo que habíamos dicho y escuchado."Te amo Bella."Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir.

"Yo también te amo."Aunque su expresión era un poco triste, sus ojos marrones centelleaban mirándome como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Su boca se curvó ligeramente, en la más sexy de las sonrisas, elevando mi pulso.

Nuestras cenas se habían enfriado, pero no les prestamos atención, no teníamos mucho apetito. Llamé a la camarera y le pedí que nos lo pusiese todo para llevar. Una vez estuvo todo guardado nos marchamos a nuestra habitación, con nuestros corazones y nuestra esperanza un poco más sobrepuestos.


	7. Vuelta a casa

_**El fic lo ha escrito **_**newfoundlove**_**, yo solo lo traduzco.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6: Vuelta a casa**

En el corto viaje de regreso a la habitación nos mantuvimos en silencio. Por un lado, me sentía como si me hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Finalmente, Bella se había abierto a mí por completo. Su corazón estaba más roto de lo que yo me había imaginado y seguía sufriendo, como si nuestra tragedia acabase de suceder. Por otra parte, saber que pensaba en nuestro bebé muerto cada vez que me miraba o tenía un pensamiento íntimo sobre mí, de ese modo no me resultaba extraño que me evitase. El mismo peso que creía que me había quitado de encima, fue eclipsado por este nuevo y espantoso hallazgo.

Una vez legamos a la habitación, puse la comida en la nevera y colgué de una percha mi traje. Bella entró inmediatamente en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Me senté pesadamente en la cama y enterré la cara en las manos. Parecía posible que todo lo que se hubiese hablado no nos pudiese arreglar.

Bella salió del cuarto de baño con la bata puesta y guardó su vestido en el armario. Se acercó a mí y dejó las manos en mis hombros. Automáticamente, rodeé su cintura con los brazos, ocultando la cara en su estomago, aspirando su encantador aroma floral. Solo necesitaba abrazarla, sentir su calor, su ternura. Comenzó a acariciarme el cabello, provocándome escalofríos en el cuello y la espalda.

Me atreví a echarle un vistazo y vi sus cálidos ojos castaños mirarme fijamente. En su dulce boca apareció una suave sonrisa. El corazón me dio un vuelco."Eres tan hermosa ¿Lo sabes?"No contestó pero siguió pasando las manos por mi cabello y se inclinó hacia abajo para besarme, ligeramente, pero con mucho sentimiento. Quería atraerla hacia mí. Hacerla olvidar todo el dolor de nuestra vida, ser simplemente Bella y yo. Pero estaba divagando, asique me permití disfrutar de su maravilloso beso si no estaba preparada para anda mas.

Una de las manos de Bella dejó mi cabello, nuestros labios todavía se movían juntos en armonía, y sentí como su cuerpo se agitaba suavemente. Me separé para mirarla, a modo de pregunta. Se había soltado el albornoz y se lo había dejado abierto para revelar un hermoso sujetador azul de encaje con las bragas a juego. Un fuego se encendió dentro de mí, puramente ardiente, pero no podía dejar que hiciese esto por sentirse culpable o presionada.

"Bella, no tenemos porqué hacerlo. No importa si no estás lista. Sé que anoche te presioné."Puso un dedo sobre mis labios."Nunca me has hecho sentirme presionada, nunca. Y, estoy lista. Estoy lista para estar con mi marido."Dijo lentamente, mientras colocaba las rodillas a ambos lados de mi regazo sobre la cama de forma seductora. La miré para asegurarme una vez más que decía la verdad – en la mirada que me devolvió no había más que amor y deseo.

Lo tomé como una señal y no malgasté más tiempo cuando comencé a devorar su cuello con los labios, mis manos serpentearon bajo de su albornoz por su piel aterciopelada, atrayéndola más cerca de mí. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo era cálido e inmaculado cuando mis manos exploraron sus curvas, las que una vez yo había conocido tan bien, pero que de repente me parecían territorio desconocido. Temblé nervioso como si esta fuese nuestra primera vez.

Deslicé el albornoz por sus hombros mientras mis besos bajaban recorriendo su brazo. Sentí como me desabotonaba la camisa y la deslizaba hacia abajo. Saqué los brazos rápidamente y sujete su cara entre mis manos. Sentí como crecía la desesperación entre nosotros a la vez que aumentaba nuestro ritmo. Su mano se movió tirando de mi cinturón. La ayudé mientras desabrochaba el botón.

Rápidamente me levanté y me quité los pantalones y la ropa interior, haciendo un montón en el suelo a los pies de la cama junto a su albornoz. Bella se tendió en la cama mirándome, con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero que no llegaba a los ojos. Me deslicé sobre ella, sujetando su rostro entre mis manos."¿Estás segura de que te sientes cómoda con esto?"Pregunté mientras mis ojos buscaban los suyos para saber si decía la verdad.

Asintió, pero entonces frunció las cejas, su mirada se dirigió sobre mi hombro derecho."Tengo tanto miedo de quedarme embarazada."Sonrió débilmente, como si se avergonzase de su miedo. Moví la cabeza para capturar su mirada."Bella, amor, solo porque nunca hayamos sido cuidadosos no significa que no sepamos cómo hacerlo."Sonreí de modo tranquilizador."Te lo prometo, nada de bebés, hasta que estés lista."Afortunadamente había pensado en traer preservativos conmigo, por si acaso. Finalmente relajó el rostro mientras me sonreía. Estuvimos mirándonos durante un largo momento luego alzó los labios hasta los míos y restableció nuestras pasiones.

Mis dedos bajaron rozando sus costados y tomé sus pechos, masajeando suavemente la carne flexible. Encajaban perfectamente en mis manos, las llenaban a la perfección. Llevé la mano a su espalda y le desabroché le sujetador, liberándolos de su cautiverio, siendo tan encantador como era. Descendí besando su cuello y cuando llegué a su pecho lo tomé en mi boca, lamiendo y chupando, la hice gemir deliciosamente mientras me clavaba las uñas en la espalda. La mezcla de sensaciones de su pecho sedoso bajo mi lengua y el casi doloroso arañazo en mi piel, me atravesó todo el cuerpo. Tenía que tomarla.

Parecía sentirse de la misma manera, se meneó debajo de mí, bajándose las bragas. Tardé un momento en ponerme protección y volví a mi posición sobre ella. Me rodeó las caderas con sus piernas. Mi mente estaba salvaje por el deseo y la lujuria. Al menos tenía la sensación de que se movía lentamente a medida que nos uníamos – la presión y el calor eran indescriptibles. Ambos jadeamos cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y se pusieron vidriosas. Ya no me miraba con incertidumbre o preocupación, solo había el mas pudo deseo, estaba seguro de que yo la estaba mirando de la misma forma.

Comenzamos a movernos, sus caderas se alzaban para encontrar las mías, despacio al principio, y luego aceleramos nuestro ritmo, como en una coreografía de baile, de la forma en que solo dos amantes pueden hacerlo. Me abrazaba con fuerza mientras sus hermosas facciones se contorsionaban de placer. Era como si no transcurriese tiempo a la vez que nos retorcíamos y moldeábamos contra el cuerpo del otro. La piel se tocaba en cada zona posible, acercándonos al clímax en ese mismo momento. Prácticamente me derrumbé sobre ella –vencido por tantas emociones. Cuando recobré el aliento y miré su enrojecida cara, vi como corría una lágrima desde el rabillo de su ojo llegando hasta su espesa melena extendida bajo ella.

"Oh, no ¿Te he hecho daño?"Pregunté con pánico.

Sacudió la cabeza."No, por una vez no son lagrimas de dolor."Sonrió.

En ese momento me sentí feliz. Tan lleno de amor por mi mujer que todo lo que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y rezar por que durase.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos lentamente. No había ningún motivo para acelerar la vuelta a casa así que lo arreglé todo para que saliésemos mas tarde. Bella estaba acurrucada en la cama con el periódico del domingo cuando volví al cuarto después de hablar con recepción.

Me senté vacilante junto a ella. Me miró y sonrió, cogiendo mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"Edward ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces... preocupado."Preguntó dulcemente. Iba a tratar de abordar el tema que podía llevar inmediatamente a donde estábamos hace unos días. Pero, supuse, que ahora sería un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro, y yo necesitaba saber cómo se sentía. Si perdía el control, olvidaría la cuestión completamente, pero no lo sabría hasta que le preguntase.

"No, estoy bien, Pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo y no estoy seguro de cómo vas a reaccionar."Sus ojos buscaron los míos comprendiendo. Seguí cuando alzó las cejas para que continuase.

"De ninguna manera quiero presionarte, y si no estás dispuesta a hablar de ello, estaré de acuerdo, pero tengo que decirlo."Respiré profundamente y apreté el agarre de su mano."Bella ¿has pensado en que tuviésemos otro bebé?"

Su rostro permaneció impasible, que fue más inquietante que si hubiese estallado en llanto o en gritos. Apartó la mirada durante mucho tiempo entonces, finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Lo he pensado, por supuesto que lo he pensado… pero también sé… que no podría sobrevivir otra vez. Apenas sobrevivo ahora."Por fin su mirada se encontró con la mía, quemándome con la intensidad del dolor que contenía. Asentí de acuerdo. Ninguno de los dos podría volver a pasar otra vez por una tragedia de esa magnitud. Pero no podía resignarme al hecho de no tener hijos, porque tuviésemos miedo.

"Sé que todavía estas molesta porque tus padres no te dijeran que habían perdido un bebé antes de tenerte. No es justo para ellos que les mantengas alejados. Pero ahora que sabemos que sufres esa predisposición, hay un procedimiento que si lo sigues tiene un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de éxito."Me miró de nuevo en silencio, pero vi sus emociones correr por sus ojos.

"No quiero decidir nada hoy, pero me gustaría que considerases la posibilidad de reunirnos con el especialista para discutir las opciones. Solo para hablar, nada mas."Añadí para tranquilizarla.

Paso un momento antes de que hablase."Bueno… hablaré con el médico, entonces podremos discutir y decidir."  
Me incliné y la besé."Gracias. Si en algún momento sientes que te sobrepasa o que no estás lista, simplemente dilo y lo dejaremos."Asintió, luego la besé.

Llegamos a casa sobre las cuatro. Estaba ansioso y deseando ver si nuestro fin de semana, lleno de honestidad y amor, se filtraba en nuestra vida. Tenía grandes esperanzas de que así fuese, pero me mantenía vigilante.  
Una vez dentro de nuestro apartamento, traté de impedir que nuestro pasado nos aplastase. Fui a la cocina, abrí la nevera y observé que no teníamos mucho para comer.

"Bella, voy a bajar a la tienda y comprar un par de cosas. No hay nada para comer."

Oí su risa proveniente de arriba."Lo siento ¿Te importa que me quede aquí deshaciendo la maleta?"

"Está bien. No tardaré mucho. ¿Quieres algo?"Pregunté cogiendo las llaves del apartamento del gancho que había junto a la puerta. El supermercado ecológico familiar estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que no necesitaba las llaves del coche, podría ir fácilmente a pie.

"Unas barritas de cereales, da igual de lo que sean, lo que prefieras."

"Bien, hasta luego. Te amo."Dije abriendo la puerta. La oí responder un _yo también te amo_, mientras salía.  
Parecía demasiado bueno como para ser cierto que un fin de semana nos hubiese sacado de la depresión y el inolvidable dolor en el que habíamos vivido estos meses. ¿La desesperación aun estaba allí, oculta, de momento solo para resurgir cuando menos lo esperásemos? O, bien, habían vuelto a surgir buenos momentos en nuestra vida.

Caminé a paso rápido por la acera. No estaba atardeciendo, pero hacia el típico aire frio de principios de Mayo en Chicago. Busqué por la tienda para asegurarme de coger los alimentos favoritos de Bella, barras de cereal, fruta fresca, yogurt y fresco pan de chapata. También cogí algo de pasta, salsa pesto, ingredientes para la ensalada y queso. Iba a prepararle la cena a mi esposa por el cambio.

Llegué a casa una hora más tarde y empecé a sacar las cosas. Bella debía de seguir arriba. Anduve por la sala cuando mis ojos se posaron en el piano, cubierto de polvo. Levanté la tapa que ocultaba las teclas de marfil. Permití que mis dedos se deslizasen por las teclas de forma reverente, sería la primera vez que tocaba en meses, antes de decidirme y sentarme a tocar.

La primera canción que vino a mi mente fue la que escribí para Bella. Al principio toqué vacilante, inseguro de que mi viejo amigo me fuese a dar la bienvenida. Sentía los dedos tiesos. Pero después de un minuto, la música pareció fluir de mi interior y tomar el control. Llegué a estar tan absorto que ni siquiera noté que Bella había bajado las escaleras hasta que estuvo junto a mí. No aparté los ojos de las teclas, pero sentí que en mis labios aparecía una sonrisa llena de calidez por su proximidad.

Cuando terminé, la última nota, Do sostenido todavía sonaba en el aire, permanecimos sentados en silencio.

Cuando finalmente habló, sus palabras salieron en un susurro, su dedo índice tocó suavemente la tecla pero no apretó."No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos tu música hasta ahora. Es tan hermosa. Llena este frio apartamento con amor."

"Echaba de menos tener una razón para tocar, amor."Respondí mientras la rodeaba con mi brazo."¿Tienes hambre? He traído algunas cosas para hacer la cena."

"¿Qué vamos a cocinar?"Preguntó.

"No vamos a cocinar. Yo haré unos tortelini con salsa al pesto."

Rió entre dientes."Eres increíblemente atento Edward. Estos últimos días me estas mimando demasiado."

Me reí."Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido."Sonreí burlón tratando de mantener su estado de ánimo alegre. Me incliné y después la besé en la mejilla rápidamente, después entré en la cocina para preparar la cena. Se levantó unos momentos después y me siguió, pero no entró en la cocina en lugar de eso sacó uno de los taburetes que raramente utilizaba y se sentó frente a mí. Abrí la nevera y saqué los ingredientes para la ensalada., cogiendo la tabla de cortar y el cuchillo y comencé a preparar la cena. Bella me miraba mientras trabajaba, lo que hacía sentirme ligeramente cohibido. No era exactamente un as en la cocina.

Se levantó y vertió un poco de vino, en un vaso junto a mí en la encimera, antes de volver al taburete para seguir observándome. Después de diez minutos de cómodo silencio, terminé la ensalada y removí la pasta.

"Así que… ¿Cuándo iremos a ver a ese especialista?"Preguntó cuando menos lo esperaba. La miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Me había cogido completamente por sorpresa. Aunque ella hubiese aceptado entregarse a mí y echarle un vistazo a las medidas preventivas si decidíamos tener otro bebé, nunca habría esperado que se integrase de forma activa.

"Puedo llamarla mañana y ver si podemos ir."Respondí, esperaba que con no demasiado entusiasmo. No quería asustarla dejándole saber cuan emocionado estaba porque ella se estuviese haciendo a la idea.

Cerramos los ojos, cuando nos asustamos por el sonido del teléfono móvil de Bella. Lo cogí y se lo pasé, en el proceso vi que se trataba de Renée. Bella apenas había hablado con su madre desde que perdimos el bebé. Todavía estaba enfadada con ella y quería culparla de alguna manera. Pero Renée había estado terriblemente preocupada por su hija, al igual que todos, e intentaba ayudarla a superarlo y le decía que aún le quedaba una vida sana, sin complicaciones. Bella no había estado preparada para escucharla, posiblemente hasta ahora.

Bella abrió el teléfono mientras me hacia una mueca."Hola mamá."Respondió cogiendo su copa de vino y se retiraba al sofá. Devolví mi atención a la cena. Tenía muchas ganas de escuchar su conversación, pero no quería invadir su intimidad. Además, ella me lo contaría mas tarde si quería. Sin oír específicamente las palabras podía escuchar que volvía a hablar con inflexión. Oí su risa suave, algo que no había hecho con Renée en años. Apostaba a que Renée estaba próxima a desmayarse.

Puse a hervir una olla con agua, aunque era tentador ir a sentarse junto a Bella, no quería molestarla. Me coloqué en un sitio para poder verla desde lejos, perderme en las suaves melodías de su voz, cuando ella le recreaba a su madre nuestro día en el spa. Distraídamente enrolló en su dedo índice un mechón de su pelo. Vi su sonrisa y su risa, el suave movimiento de su boca mientras hablaba, su rostro que volvía a tener expresión. Estaba totalmente impresionado por su belleza y su gracia.

Estaba tan absorto en ella que no me di cuenta de que la conversación había finalizado, o que el agua estaba hirviendo detrás de mí, sobre la vitrocerámica."Edward."Aunque oí que me llamaban por mi nombre mi mente no lo registró. Estaba soñando otra vez con una de nuestras citas, cuando me arrastró al mercado agrícola y al zoo. Fue un día hermoso y el sol prácticamente brillaba en su cabello mientras ella me sonreía de forma gloriosa. Luego pasé a otra escena que recordaba más claramente – que era en la que me besaba apasionadamente frente a la jaula del león. Si hubiese podido la habría cogido y llevado a un sendero. Incluso cuando estaba mal, la anhelaba. El aquel entonces era puso e impoluto.

Recordé una vez más lo importante que era Bella para mi propia existencia. Cómo durante varios meses, a pesar de que había estado sufriendo intensamente, estuve literal muerto sin ella. Sí, la pérdida de nuestra hija me hacía daño, pero no era nada en comparación con perderla a ella. Lo había experimentado cuando la dejé, pero en ese momento pesaba que mi dolor era por una buena razón. Estaba dándole la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. El dolor que sentíamos, sin rayo alguno de esperanza, todo eran pensamientos delirantes, solo tortura pura y dura. Y ahora, que volvía a tener la visión de una vida feliz, había superado esta situación miserable y asquerosa de los últimos meses privados de amor de mi esposa. Tenía ese desperdicio y lo llevaría en el fondo de mí ser.

"¿Edward… estas bien?"Me volví a mirar, sentía un esbelto brazo alrededor de mi cintura y que tiraba de mí ligeramente.

La miré y sonreí."Estoy más que bien."_He recuperado mi corazón_.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
¿A nadie mas le da la impresión de que Edward se está precipitando un poco con eso de volver a tener hijos?  
Ya sé que han pasado cuatro o cinco meses pero en fin.... no van a morirse por dejarlo pasar un tiempo._

Bueno espero que os haya gustado ^^


	8. La Dr Burke

_El fic lo ha escrito newfoundlove, yo solo lo traduzco._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7: La Dr. Burke**

"Bella ¿Estas lista para que nos marchemos?"Dije desde la cocina, donde había dejado mi cartera.

"Bajaré en un segundo."Contestó desde el dormitorio. La oí bajar por las escaleras y entonces estuvo delante de mí."Lo siento, volví tarde de mi grupo de estudio y me pareció que tenía que cambiarme de ropa."

Me incliné hacia delante y le di un beso rápido. Cogió su bolso y se fue hacia el Volvo. Llegamos a la oficina quince minutos más tarde. Bella me miró nerviosa antes de que saliese del coche para abrirle la puerta.

"No te preocupes, amor. Solo hemos venido para hablar con el Dr. Burke. No tenemos que tomar ninguna decisión hoy, solo nos estamos informando."Dije para tratar de tranquilizarla, borré la arruga de preocupación de su frente."¿Vale?"

Asintió y entramos en la oficina. Nos sentamos en el despacho durante unos minutos antes de que entrase la doctora. Bella permanecía jugando nerviosamente con su alianza. Puse mi mano sobre la suya."¿Podemos marcharnos si te parece demasiado pronto?"

"No, no, Edward. Estoy bien. En serio."Respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Antes de que pudiese presionarla más la Dra. Burke entró.

"Hola Mr. Y Mrs. Masen, encantada de conocerte."Dijo mirándola. Bella y yo le dimos la mano antes de sentarnos y que ella se acomodase tras su escritorio. Nunca había estado con la Dra. Burke, era una obstetra de alto riesgo perinatal, pero había sido muy bien recomendada por la ginecóloga de Bella, la Dra. Bradley, como la mejor de su especialidad. Ser miembro de la comunidad médica tenía sus ventajas en una situación como esta. Normalmente, hasta dentro de seis u ocho semanas no hubiese podido conseguir una cita, pero ella estuvo dispuesta a ayudarnos con bastante rapidez.

"Según la doctora Bradley usted tuvo el parto antes del término de diecinueve semanas y media debido a un cérvix incompleto."Le dijo a Bella.

Ella simplemente asintió en respuesta. Me pareció que estaba intentando controlar sus emociones, ya que parpadeó rápidamente.

"Y en aquel momento usted no supo que había otro historial en su familia de cuello uterino incompleto, su madre ¿Correcto?"Rápidamente la miré y decidí que sería mejor que yo hablase.

"Sí, sus padres perdieron un niño antes de tener a Bella. No nos dijeron nada sobre eso hasta después de lo que pasó."Pude ver en la mirada de la Dra. Burke que no entendía por qué no nos habían dicho nada, pero no hizo preguntas.

Dejó el documento y juntó las manos sobre el escritorio."Bueno, la buena noticia es que eres joven y que hemos avanzado en la prevención y el control de este problema. El procedimiento más comúnmente utilizado, el cerclaje cervicoístmico transvaginal o TVC se realiza tras haber concebido, tras unas doce semanas de haber quedado embarazada. Habría que poner unos puntos en el cuello del útero para que siguiese siendo estable. Aunque es la más común y la menos agresiva, solo tiene un sesenta por ciento de éxito."Hizo una pausa, por si teníamos alguna pregunta. Al ver que no decíamos nada, continuó."La otra opción que es la que yo le recomiendo teniendo en cuenta su historial familiar es un cerclaje transabdominal o TAC, es más agresiva, permanente y se lleva a cabo antes de la concepción. Se insertaría un anillo en la parte superior de su cérvix. Cualquier nacimiento tendría que ser por cesárea. A pesar de que se inserta internamente, el procedimiento se realiza laparoscopicamente"

Bella me miró con la mirada llena de preocupación. Apreté su mano para tranquilizarla. Desde luego no me gustaba la idea de que hubiese una operación de por medio, pero este procedimiento tenía una buena tasa de éxito. Lo había estado investigando y la mayor parte de las mujeres se recuperaban el procedimiento en unas dos semanas.

Hablamos con la medico durante otra media hora. Le aseguró a Bella que, por desgracia, su estado no era tan raro y estaba contenta de poder decir que las mujeres que habían pasado por esto habían tenido sus bebés tras la primera perdida. Dijo que si queríamos seguir adelante podría darnos una cita para dentro de dos semanas. En realidad sería una buena oportunidad porque Bella terminaría a finales de semana y entonces podría ir durante el verano. Había optado, con mi insistencia, no ir a la universidad durante el verano y relajarse por fin. Este año había sido estresante y ajetreado con lo de la boda y el embarazo.

Cuando nos marchamos, no me sorprendió, el que Bella estuviese muy callada. Sujeté su mano durante el viaje a casa, mientras asimilaba lo que la medica había dicho. La Dra. Burke aseguró a Bella que estaba pasando por una situación perfectamente normal y aunque estuviese muy asustada, la Dr. Burke estaba segura de que podía ayudarnos a tener un parto sin problemas.

Bella se había mantenido fiel al trato y había ido conmigo a ver a la especialista. No iba a presionarla en este momento. Quería creer que se recuperaría pronto – que esta era una buena elección – a diferencia de no tener hijos. Pero estaba nervioso por toda la información que acababan de lanzarle.

Llegamos a casa minutos más tarde. Era viernes por la noche, pero no teníamos planes. Bella dejó su bolso sobre una mesa y se fue hacia las escaleras."¿Te apetece que alquilemos una película?"Le pregunté.

"Claro, suena bien."Dijo sobre su hombro. Pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Sentí como el pánico comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí. ¿Qué debía hacer si la había presionado demasiado? ¿Qué pasaría si la perdía una vez más? _No podría soportarlo_. _Casi_ prefería aceptar que me dijese que no quería que tuviésemos hijos, pero no.

Desde que habíamos vuelto de nuestra milagrosa escapada de fin de semana, hace dos semanas, sin duda había habido un cambio en el ambiente. No podía decir que hubiésemos vuelto a como éramos antes, no pensaba que nunca volviese a ser como antes en realidad, habíamos sufrido demasiado para seguir igual. Sin embargo, había estado más activa en nuestro matrimonio, hablaba más y era más cariñosa. Aun así, todavía veía de vez en cuando esa mirada en sus ojos, una mirada de pura tristeza y desesperanza, que temía que nunca fuese a desaparecer.

Oí el ruido de la ducha y pensé que sería un buen momento para marcharme y alquilar una película. Volví veinte minutos después con la película y comida china. Ella acababa de bajar cuando entré en casa.

"Oh, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que te habías ido. Lo siento."Dijo yendo hacia la cocina.

"Está bien. No quería molestarte mientras te duchabas y pensé que podría volver antes de que acabases. Espero que no importe, pero me tomé la libertad de comprar comida china.

Sonrió."¿Qué es?"

"Tallarines con gambas, pollo al ajonjolí y rollitos de primavera."Contesté al mismo tiempo que lo sacaba de la bolsa y lo ponía en platos.

"¡Mmm! Estoy muerta de hambre. Iré poniendo la película."Bueno, aparentemente me había equivoca con el silencio de antes porque ahora parecía estar bien. Tal vez simplemente se había encontrado abrumada. _Deja de flipar, Edward, definitivamente las cosas van mejor._

Llevé nuestra comida al salón junto con dos refrescos."Espera, voy a cambiarme."Dije yendo hacia las escaleras. Todavía llevaba la ropa de trabajo. Cuando volví, vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, Bella estaba viendo los trailers del DVD, que cuando yo estaba delante nunca podía ver, yo siempre quería pasar directamente a la película.

Cenamos en un cómodo silencio mientras la película comenzaba. Había alquilado una intrascendente comedia romántica, algo que esperaba que le gustase. La noche pasó tranquilamente. Estuvimos abrazados en el sofá y luego nos fuimos a la cama alrededor de las diez y media.

A la mañana siguiente estaba sentado en la cocina leyendo el periódico cuando Bella bajó, echó café en su taza y vino a sentarse a mi lado. Permanecimos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que habló."¿No vas a preguntarme que opino de nuestra reunión con la Dra. Burke?"Fruncía las cejas con confusión, era adorable.

Me volví hacia ella y le sonreí levemente."No quería presionarte. Me imaginé que hablarías conmigo cuando estuvieses preparada. Después de todo nuestro trato fue reunirnos e informarnos, eso era todo."

"Edward, no pasa nada. Creo que necesito que me presionen de vez en cuando."Sus labios se estiraron un poco, pero no se podía decir que estuviese sonriendo. Estaba en modo de auto evaluación.

"Además he estado pensando y creo que tengo que someterme al procedimiento, al segundo, en el que necesito operarme."La miré sorprendido. Desde luego, no me había imaginado que fuese a decidirse tan rápidamente."Quiero decir, si vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, quiero asegurarme de que tenemos las mejores oportunidades posibles."Se acercó y apretó mi mano."Tal vez pueda pasar el embarazo colgaba cabeza abajo."Rió entre dientes.

Freneticamente traté de reorganizar mis pensamientos mientras su anuncio me tomaba desprevenido."Bella, creo que eso es genial, pero quiero asegurarme hacemos esto porque estás lista, no porque quieres hacerme feliz."

"Lo sé y gracias, pero estoy preparada. Las últimas semanas han sido… realmente bueno… me había dado la sensación de que casi habíamos vuelto a la normalidad."

Asentí de acuerdo."Sé a lo que te refieres. He sido muy feliz, pero eso no significa que tengas que meterte prisa."

"De todas formas, estoy preparada. Además, dentro de poco estaré de vacaciones."Frunció el ceño de una manera que me pareció muy mona."Me dará tiempo de sobra para recuperarme."Había tal seguridad en su voz que no sabía qué mas preguntarle. Una vez que Bella se empeñaba en hacer algo – lo hacía. Me había dicho que para ella la parte más difícil era la toma de decisiones, pero una vez se decidía por algo, nunca vacilaba.

"Vale… Llamaré a la Dra. Burke."

"Genial. Entonces si no tienes ningún plan."Negué con la cabeza – no había planeado nada."Llamaré a Alice para ver si quiere hacerse la pedicura en sus pies hinchados."Apretó mi mano y luego se levantó para sacar su teléfono móvil de su bolso.

Observé como hablaba animadamente con su amiga. Cada vez que se reía hacia que mi corazón se hinchase. Después de un momento, volví a mi periódico y a continuación leí la sección de deportes.

Llamé a la oficina de la Dra. Burke el lunes y fui capaz de arreglar la intervención para el jueves siguiente. La llamé desde el trabajo e inmediatamente después telefoneé a Bella.

"Hola, amor. Hablé con la Dra. Burke y lo arreglamos todo para el jueves de esta semana."

"Genial, eso me dará unos días para relajarme después de que acaben los finales."Le sonreí al teléfono por su respuesta positiva. Había medio esperado que se echase atrás.

"¿Sabes a qué hora volverás esta noche?"Preguntó.

"Esta tarde tengo una operación, pero debería estar en casa sobre las seis o las siete."

"Vale, genial. Cocinaré algo muy bueno. Que tengas un buen día. Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero."

El resto del día pasó sin ningún problema. En las últimas semanas el trabajo había sido más agradable desde que no luchaba en una batalla interna constante para no pensar en nuestros problemas y nuestro aparentemente inexistente matrimonio.

Cuando llegué a casa, saludé a Bella en la cocina, llevaba un delantal, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en la vitrocerámica. Fui directamente hacia ella y envolví su cintura con los brazos, dándole un beso en su cuello.

"Bueno, hola a ti también."Se rió.

"¿Qué delicia estas cocinando esta noche?"Pregunté apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

"Pollo relleno."Respondió revolviendo algo en una olla.

"Conoces la forma de llegar a mi corazón ¿No te encanta?"

"En eso soy muy astuta."Noté su sonrisa contra mi mejilla.

"¿A qué hora es la cita del próximo jueves?"Preguntó dejando la cuchara sobre la encimera y volviéndose hacia mí.  
Abrí la nevera y saqué una botella de vino blanco ya abierta."Tenemos que estar en el hospital a las nueve. La Dra. Burke se reunirá contigo para una rápida evaluación quirúrgica y, a continuación, entraras a la sala de operaciones sobre las diez."Dije mientras vertía un poco de vino en dos vasos.

Cuando ella no dijo nada, sentí un nudo en el estomago de nerviosismo."¿Tienes dudas?"Pregunte, con miedo, así que la cogí de la mano y las saqué de la cocina para llevarla a la sala de estar, donde la senté en el sofá. La rodeé con mi brazo y ella se acurrucó contra mi hombro.

"No, no tengo dudas, creo que no había pensado como iba a ser la operación, ni en el hospital."

"Sí, pero no te preocupes. Dado que será laparoscopicamente, la recuperación será más fácil. Es muy probable que estés dolorida por unos días, pero eso es todo. No quiero descartar la operación, pero los riesgos son mínimos."

"Bueno, siempre y cuando estés conmigo, asegurándote de que los otros médicos lo hacen como dios manda."Sonrió, pero vi la preocupación que estaba tratando de ocultar.

"¿Se lo contaste a Alice?"

"Sí, está muy contenta y ilusionada por nosotros."Ambos tomamos un sorbo de nuestros vasos. Pasé las mano por el cabello mientras ella se inclinaba más hacia mí."Ella y Jaspe empiezan sus clases prenatales esta noche. Dijo que a medida que se acerca el momento, están mucho más emocionados con el bebé."

"Creo que puedo imaginarme mejor a Jasper con un niño que a Alice."Me reí.

"Sí, probablemente se molestará cada vez que el bebé escupa o eructe en su ropa de diseño."

El jueves llegó y Bella y yo estábamos ansiosos por pasar el procedimiento. Íbamos en el coche de camino al hospital, con su mano entrelazada con la mía. Una vez que llegamos revisé su ingreso y ella se fue a una habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

"Buenos días Bella, Edward."Dijo la Dra. Burke cuando entró en la habitación. Bella estaba sobre una camilla vestida con una bata estándar que de alguna forma había conseguido que le sentase bien. Estaba tratando de bloquear los recuerdos de la última vez que se puso una de esas batas de algodón y se tumbó en una camilla. Presentí que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre el procedimiento?"Preguntó la medico.

"Sé que ya hablamos de esto en su despacho, pero ¿cuánto tiempo suele llevar la recuperación y cuanto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que podamos intentarlo de nuevo y podamos concebir?"

Antes de que la medico pudiese responderle, yo le dije con suavidad."Amor, no tenemos prisa, necesitas tomarte tu tiempo para recuperarte."

"Lo sé, Edward. Pero tenemos que saber estas cosas."Respondió con firmeza, mientras devolvía su atención a la doctora.

"La mayoría de los pacientes se sientes recuperados a la semana más o menos, algunos sufren molestias durante más tiempo. Sería bueno que no fueses durante un tiempo a la universidad para que te lo puedas tomar con calma. En lo que respecta a la concepción, solo vosotros sabréis cuando estáis preparados, pero yo diría que el promedio son unas cuatro semanas tras el postoperatorio, en ese tiempo la mayoría de las parejas están listas."

"Bien, gracias."Dijo Bella.

"Si no tiene ninguna otra pregunta, te haré un rápido examen por el ultrasonido y luego te llevaré a la sala de operaciones."

La doctora comenzó con el examen y, como dijo, una hora después la operación comenzó. Como una cortesía profesional, la Dra. Burke me invitó a entrar a la sala de operaciones para observar, pero mi papel allí era el del marino no el de medico. Dios no quiera que pasase algo y yo estuviese ahí dentro paralizado sin poder hacer nada. No, prefería quedarme en la sala de espera con el resto de maridos ansiosos.

Alice nos había suplicado que la dejásemos venir al hospital, pero ambos habíamos acordado que sería mejor para ella que se quedase en casa. Yo no podía pedir más que unos días libres en el trabajo y Alice se había ofrecido a ir a casa y ayudar a Bella en lo que necesitase.

Caminaba nerviosamente por la sala de espera, mi cabello estaba totalmente despeinado porque en las dos últimas horas no había parado de pasar mis manos por él. Continué, con la implacable sensación de que había algo en el comportamiento de Bella que era raro. Ambos habíamos estado nerviosos e inquietos por el procedimiento, pero había otra cosa que no podía identificar.

Finalmente me senté y bebí un poco de café, luego me dediqué a mirar fijamente mis manos. Ni siquiera había oído sus pasos, pero bruscamente alcé la vista cuando una mano delgada y familiar tocó la mía. Rosalie.

No dijo nada, solo se sentó y sujetó mi mano, aprecié más ese gesto que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese decir. Un par de veces en mi vida había echado de menos tener el consuelo de unos padres y sin duda este era uno de esos momentos. Rose era consciente de eso.

Hasta hace dos años había vivido por mi cuenta, y solo había confiado en mí mismo, no importaba lo difícil que hubiese sido la situación. Había sido una maravillosa adicción tener a Bella y mi hermana en mi vida, las dos mujeres más fuertes en las cuales yo podía buscar apoyo.

La Dra. Burke finalmente apareció por la puerta lateral, y por suerte sonriendo."Todo ha salido bien, tal y como esperaba."Si quieres pasar a verla ahora se encuentra en recuperación." Me giré hacia Rose y ella me echó con un gesto de su mano. La Dra. Burke se dio la vuelta y la seguí.

Cuando llegué a la camilla de Bella, estaba todavía durmiendo. Acerqué una silla y la cogí de la mano mientras la veía dormir tranquilamente. Una oleada de alivio me golpeó de forma inesperada provocando que aspirase profundamente. Estaba luchando contra las lágrimas cuando comenzó a despertarse.

"Edward."Dijo en apenas un susurro.

"Sí, amor. Estoy aquí. Lo hiciste genial, todo ha salido muy bien."Dije aliviado mientras apartaba el cabello de su frente. Abrió los ojos y me sonrió débilmente para luego volver a sumergirse en el sueño.

Al día siguiente llevé a Bella a casa. Seguía estando incomoda, pero podía moverse un poco y tenía muchas ganas de volver a su propia cama. Preví quedarme en casa y pasar todo el fin de semana con ella y, después, Alice y Rosalie la ayudaría en lo que necesitase. Dado que las dos trabajaban a tiempo parcial, tenían un horario más flexible.  
El domingo Emmett, Rosalie y Lizzie vinieron a casa y trajeron con ellos una pizza.

"Hola chicos, entrad."Dijo Bella abriéndoles la puerta. Se movía con cautela, pero se sentía mejor cuando no se quedaba todo el día en la cama. Trataba de hacer cosas por ella, pero no me dejaba. Maldita mujer obstinada.

"Gracias por traer la cena. No he tenido mucho éxito con la cocina."Sonreí burlonamente mientras cogía la pizza que me ofrecía Emmett y la metía en el horno para calentarla. Bella se giró y me sonrió."Eso no tiene sentido, me encantan los bocadillos de queso y la sopa que me preparas para las comidas, igual que los desayunos."Todos reímos mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa en la cocina.

"Entonces ¿Cómo te encuentras?"Preguntó Rosalie sentando a su hija en el regazo para que se comiese el pescado.

"Estoy bien, muy dolorida, pero nada que no pueda soportar."Extendió el brazo y me cogió de la mano."Edward me cuida mucho."

Rose me miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, al principio con el ceño fruncido y, luego, relajó el rostro sonriendo."Bueno, si no hubiese sido así le habría pegado una patada en el culo."

Emmett rió entre dientes."Lo siento Edward, pero en esa situación tengo que apostar por mi esposa."

"No te preocupes Emmett, yo también lo haría."

A las ocho se marcharon a casa ya que era la hora de acostarse de Lizzie. Recogí los platos y los fregué mientras Bella permanecía sentaba a la mesa. La miré, parecía agotada. Sin pensármelo dos veces me acerqué a ella, la cogí en brazos y me dirigí al piso de arriba.

"Edward ¿Qué haces? Puedo caminar."Frunció el ceño pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su bello rostro. Cuando llegué a nuestra habitación la dejé en la cama y le entregué el mando a distancia de la televisión.

"¿No te quedas conmigo?"Preguntó con curiosidad.

"No, voy a darme una ducha rápida."Dije yendo al baño.

"¿Y quién dijo que yo no quería ducharme?"Replicó inocentemente, sonreí, cuando me siguió al cuarto de baño. Nos quitamos la ropa y entramos en la ducha de puertas de cristal. Me dediqué un momento a examinar sus incisiones, que parecían estar curándose perfectamente.

Extendí el brazo y cogí el champo de olor a fresa, me eché un poco en la mano y masajeé su espesa melena. Dejó escapar suaves gemidos de placer mientras yo me tomaba mi tiempo con su cabello. Tras aclararla completamente, puse un poco de gel en la esponja y comencé a lavar su hermosa piel. Vi como cerraba los ojos cuando bajé por su torso.

Me incliné y le susurré junto a su oreja."¿Qué, creías que eras la única que podía seducir a un paciente postquirúrgico en la ducha?"Rió suavemente, pero luego volvió la cabeza con rapidez y capturó mis labios, moviéndolos ansiosamente contra los míos. La espuma que caía por su cuerpo provocaba que las zonas donde nuestros cuerpos se tocaban estuviesen resbaladizas y lo hacía todo mucho más sensual.

La rodeé con los brazos mientras el agua caliente caía sobre nosotros. Tras barios minutos me separé."De veras lamento decirte esto."Mi voz estaba ronca."Pero sabes que la Dra. Burke dijo que nada de relaciones sexuales hasta después de tu revisión."

"Lo recuerdo."Respondió contra mis labios a la vez que sentía su mano bajar por mi torso hacia su destino. Se me escapó un gemido cuando la besé el cuello. ¿Quién habría pensado que una mano tan pequeña y delicada podía otorgar tal cantidad de maravilloso placer? Después de unos minutos disfrutando de sus caricias, la imité y dejé que mi mano se deslizase entre nosotros hasta que la oí gritar. Se mordió el labio inferior. Solo ver eso, que era insoportablemente sexy, me llevó a la cima. Ella se aferró a mí con desesperación, casi atravesó la piel de mi hombro con los dientes, y entonces se derrumbó en mis brazos.

La sequé con una enorme y mullida toalla, la envolví con ella y le llevé a nuestra cama, dejando su cálido cuerpo bajo las sábanas. Volví al cuarto de baño un momento y cuando regresé ya estaba profundamente dormida. Me acurruqué junto a ella, rodeándola con mis brazos sin provocar que se despertase, y me puse a ver la televisión.

A la mañana siguiente, lunes, tuve que volver al trabajo. Me marché sin despertarla, pero dejé una nota sobre la mesita de noche diciéndole que me llamase si necesitaba algo. Alice vendría mas tarde para hacerle compañía.

"Dr. Masen ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposa?"Me preguntó Andrew un compañero de trabajo. No les había comentado a muchas personas nuestra situación, en los hospitales suelen correr muchos cotilleos, pero me había tomado algunos fines de semana libres y él me había ayudado cubriéndome.

"Está bien, gracias. Estoy muy contento de que se pudiese llevar a cabo el procedimiento laparoscopicamente. Hace mucho más fácil su recuperación."

"¿El especialista perinatal te dejó estar presente en la operación?"Preguntó con curiosidad.

Reí entre dientes, el cirujano siempre va primero."Me lo ofreció, pero opté por quedarme en la sala de espera."Andrew me miró frunciendo el ceño con confusión pero no hizo más preguntas.

Era medio día, había ido a comprar un bocadillo, cuando mi teléfono móvil vibró en mi cadera. Bella."Hola, amor. Esperaba que me llamases."

"Hola a ti también, amor."Respondió una dulce voz, que no era la de mi esposa.

"Hola, Alice."Me reí."¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"De repente me entró el pánico."¿Bella está bien?"

"Tranquilo, está bien. Pensé que te gustaría saber que está levantada y se mueve mucho mejor. Me dijo que no debía llamarte y molestarte en el trabajo, pero le aseguré que querrías una actualización de nuestro paciente."De fondo oí a Bella gritándole a Alice que le diese el teléfono. Hubo una pausa y el sonido de una tela rasgándose.

"Hola Edward ¿Qué tal te va el día?"Preguntó ligeramente sin aliento.

"Mejor ahora, estoy contento de que te encuentres bien, pero espero que te estés tomando las cosa con calma."Dije con un tono ligeramente paternal.

"Sí, Alice no me deja hacer nada. Estamos trabajando en la canastilla del bebé."¿Estaría bien que lo hiciese? ¿No le molestaría?"Estoy bien, fue idea mía."Respondió, parecía haber entendido mi silencio. Exhalé un suspiro, mientras me recomponía, mi busca sonó en el interior de mi bata.

"Me encantaría seguir charlando, pero tengo que irme. Te llamaré cuando vaya para casa y no te preocupes por la cena, ya haré algo."

"Edward, estoy todo el día sentada, lo menos que puedo hacer es preparar la cena."Dijo exasperada, me reí suavemente."Me gustaría discutir contigo… pero sé que es una causa perdida."

"Vas aprendiendo."Noté la sonrisa en su voz."Te quiero, hasta luego."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_El siguiente capítulo, me gusta mucho… y por supuesto vuelven los problemas. __Precisamente por eso me gusta ^^_


	9. Preparada

_El fic lo ha escrito newfoundlove, yo solo lo traduzco._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8: Preparada**

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Bella se había sometido a la operación y la vida había transcurrido como siempre… en su mayor parte. Me gustaría decir que había vuelto a su ¨antiguo yo¨, pero no era del todo cierto. De vez en cuando, en los momentos que ella pensaba que no la estaba mirando, podía vislumbrar el familiar aleteo del dolor en su mirada. Sus bellos y delicados rasgos se volvían una máscara de descontento, pero tan rápido como aparecía, volvía a la normalidad, preguntándome que recuerdo le habría provocado ese dolor. Cuándo la dejé, la pérdida de nuestra hija, su incapacidad para abrirse a mí durante todos esos meses en los que lo pasó peor. La lista parecía interminable.

Bella y yo llegamos a la oficina de la Dra. Burke para su revisión post quirúrgica. Realizó el examen mediante el ultrasonido para asegurarse de que el cerclaje se encontraba en su lugar, que lo estaba. Todo parecía haberse curado como se esperaba, lo que, por supuesto, era un alivio.

"Bella puedes vestirte y volveré dentro de unos minutos."Dijo la Dra. Burke mientras salía de la habitación. Rápidamente se puso los vaqueros. Llevaba unos de color azul claro y aspecto desgastado, le pasé su camisa de rayas. Estaba abotonándosela cuando me di cuenta de que le temblaban las manos."Trae, deja que lo haga yo."Me miró rápidamente con una expresión extraña, pero me permitió hacerlo, dejando sus manos a los costados.

La doctora entró en la habitación antes de que yo pudiese preguntar.

"Bella, Edward, parece que todo está perfecto, estas en forma. A juzgar por tus ovarios estas justo en la mitad del ciclo y vas a ovular. Esta es una buena oportunidad para vosotros si estáis listos. Una vez que hayas concebido, quiero hacerte revisiones semanales para garantizar que no haya un adelgazamiento del cérvix."La Dra. Burke estaba sonriente, al igual que yo, pero Bella no. Su rostro estaba vacío de cualquier emoción a la vez que jugaba con la correa de su bolso posado en su regazo.

"¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"Preguntó. Bella subió la mirada rápidamente, parecía que la habían sacado de su aturdimiento."No, yo no ¿Edward?"

"No, ninguna, Gracias Dra. Burke."Respondí levantándome."Espero que nos veamos pronto."Contesté."Dándole la mano. Saqué a Bella de su oficina para que volviésemos al volvo.

Durante los próximos minutos, exceptuando el zumbido de los neumáticos en la autopista, se hizo el silencio absoluto. La miré, no parecía estar enfadada, tal vez solo reflexiva. Extendí el brazo y la cogí de la mano.

"¿Estás bien, amor?"

Lentamente volvió la cabeza hacia mí, al principio tenía una expresión preocupada, pero luego apareció una suave sonrisa en sus labios."Sí, estoy bien, creo que un poco cansada."

"Había planeado salir y que pasásemos una buena noche, pero si no te apetece, puedo cancelar la reserva."Dije casualmente, aunque por dentro me sentía completamente desilusionado. Había esperado que esta noche lo celebrásemos y, si estaba dispuesta, posiblemente intentar concebir.

"No, no lo canceles… estoy bien. Cuando lleguemos a casa me tumbaré un rato."

Al llegar a casa Bella fue directamente al piso de arriba sin decir ninguna palabra. Después de un momento tratando de no reaccionar exageradamente a su nuevo retroceso emocional, su teléfono móvil sonó sobre la repisa. Lo cogí.

"Hola Alice."

"Hola Edward. ¿Cómo fue la cita con la doctora? ¿Sigue todo bien?"Preguntó esperanzada.

"Sí, todo parece bien. La Dra. Burke dice que se ha curado muy bien. Solo tenemos que avisarla cuando hayamos concebido porque quiere que Bella acuda a revisiones semanales."Dije revolviéndome el pelo con la mano. Tratando de sentirme tan positivo como sonaba mi voz.

"Eso es genial. Me alegro de oírlo. Jasper y yo hemos estado pensando en vosotros todo el día."

"Gracias, Alice. Es muy considerado por vuestra parte."

"¿Sigues planeando llevarla a bailar esta noche?"Preguntó con calma, aunque me parecía que estaba intentando no dejarse gobernar por su entusiasmo. Ella me había dicho en más de una ocasión que, aunque amaba a su marido con todo su corazón, carecía de habilidad para planear citas. Había estado un poco celosa de las cosas que había planeado para Bella a lo largo de los años.

"Cuando salimos de la consulta e la doctora, estaba muy cansada y fue derecha a acostarse. Le dije que podía cancelarlo, pero me contestó que no, que solo necesitaba descansar. Sin embargo, cuando le diga lo que vamos a hacer, puede que cambie de opinión."Reí suavemente. Las pocas veces que Bella y yo habíamos ido a bailar nos lo habíamos pasado genial pero en primer lugar tenía que conseguir que fuese.

Alice y yo colgamos los teléfonos y luego subí arriba para ver a Bella. Se encontraba como me había imaginado, acurrucada en nuestra cama, tapada con su manta roja, profundamente dormida. En su haber tenia un libro, parecía que había intentado leer, uno de los mucho que leía normalmente, estaba abierto junto a ella. Aproveché la oportunidad para darme una ducha y así poder dejarla libre cuando se despertase y tuviese que prepararse.

Disfruté de la calidez del baño, el calor me ayudó a alejar la tensión permanente que se había alojado en mis hombros, me acordé del comportamiento anterior de Bella. Yo era el primero en admitir que había reaccionado de forma extraña frente a las situaciones que yo había pensado que le alegrarían, pero no parecía menos feliz cuando la doctora nos dio el visto bueno. Aunque nuestra vida sexual había mejorado desde nuestra conversación de tu a tu que tuvimos en el fin de semana, y ella siempre estuvo receptiva a mí, no había duda de que faltaba una chispa que antes había estado allí.

No quiero decir que tenga problemas con ser yo el que tome la iniciativa, pero sin embargo en el pasado había tenido su parte en la seducción. Ella tenía una forma de mirarme, y podía hacerlo desde el otro lado de la habitación, que, literalmente, me dejaba sin respiración. Inmediatamente iba a su lado, al lugar completamente inapropiado que sugiriese donde pudiésemos fugarnos. Por supuesto no podía resistirme a ella – me gustaría ver al hombre que pudiese. Realmente es el paquete completo, belleza, cerebro, es sexy y tiene sentido del humor. Tal vez, lo que nos había ocurrido había cambiado para siempre el tejido de nuestro ser y debíamos esperar para que volviese a la normalidad. Mientras Bella me amase y fuese feliz, eso sería suficiente para mí.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando escuché la puerta del baño abrirse.

"Hola."Dijo Bella dulcemente con voz somnolienta.

"Hola, amor ¿Te encuentras mejor? Solo has dormido cuarenta y cinco minutos."

"Creo que estoy bastante bien. Una vez que me duche estaré como nueva."Contestó.

Cerré el grifo, abrí la puerta de la ducha para coger una toalla y secarme. Bella se inclinó contra la encimera del lavabo todavía aturdida."Es toda tuya."Dije cuando la besé en la mejilla. Se quitó la ropa y estaba a punto de entrar."Oh, Alice llamó, quería saber cómo había ido la cita. Le conté que todo había ido bien."

"Vale, gracias."Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. Fui hacia el armario y busqué algo que ponerme – unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul, sin corbata, estaría bien. Una vez que estuve listó bajé para arreglar unas cosas antes de marcharnos.

Bella bajó un poco más tarde, justo cuando había terminado. Estaba más que impresionante con su largo vestido negro. Nunca se lo había visto. Agraciaba su figura perfecta y le llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas. Enseñaba sus tonificados brazos y preciosas piernas.

Sabía que la estaba mirando como si fuese un pedazo de carne, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella se carcajeó mientras se acercaba a mí y pasaba uno de sus dedos por un lado de mi cuello bajando por la zona del pecho que mi camisa dejaba al descubierto. Luché contra mi instinto para impedir cerrar los ojos ante la maravillosa sensación."Supongo que te gusta mi nuevo vestido."Sonrió cuando se alzó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
"¨Gustar¨ esa no es la palabra que utilizaría, utilizaría otra como ¨letal¨."Dije rodeando su cintura con los brazos y acercándola más a mí. Era mucho más alta debido a que llevaba puesto sus zapatos de tacón rojos. Me eché hacia tras y los miré mejor."¿Son cómodos? No me preocupa demasiado porque son endiabladamente sexys.

Ella rió suavemente y luego miró hacia abajo y apoyó un pie sobre la punta."Sí, es asombroso."Entrecerró los ojos."¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Con el propósito de evitar su pregunta."¿Estás lista?"Pregunté mientras tiraba de ella hacia la puerta. Se rió, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer."Sí, solo tengo que coger mi teléfono móvil."

Llegamos al restaurante veinte minutos después. Era el mismo sitio latino al que habíamos ido en nuestra segunda cita hace ya más de dos años. Cenamos muy bien, igual que la vez anterior, y hablamos tranquilamente. Ella todavía estaba intentando decidir si terminaría su doctorado. También estaba planeando la fiesta del bebé de Alice, por lo que debatimos sobre los posibles lugares donde podría hacerse. Y le hablé sobre algunos de mis pacientes.

Cuando nos marchamos me dirigí directamente a la discoteca. Ella me estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y una mueca pero no dijo ni una palabra. Aparqué en frente y me sorprendió que no empezase a despotricar. Rodeé el coche y le abrí la puerta, ofreciéndole mi mano y admirando una vez más sus gloriosas piernas.

Mientras entrábamos ella seguía sin reprocharme nada, simplemente tenía una sonrisa serena en la cara, como si supiese algo que yo no sabía. Encontré una mesa cercana a la pista de baile, ayudé a Bella a sentarse y me fui para la barra. Volví con un vaso de vino. Me limitaría a beber agua, puesto que tenía que conducir, y ya me había tomado una copa en la cena. Los ojos de Bella estaban sobre la pista de baile mirando a otras parejas. Tenía una sinuosa sonrisa en su cara. Me senté a su lado, después de romper el contacto visual, lo que fue una gran hazaña, seguí su mirada. Estaba observando a una rubia alta y a un hombre muy grande que bailaban un valls, y eran bastante buenos.

Confuso, sentí que mis cejas se juntaban."¿Ese es…?"Señalé mientras notaba que una mano apretaba mi hombro. Me giré rápidamente para ver a Jasper y Alice de pie junto a mí. Bella estaba riendo, cubriéndose la boca con las manos a la vez que yo me quedaba sin palabras.

"Creo que le sorprendimos ¿Eh?"Dijo Jasper riéndose con las chicas. La otra pareja, vi como se acercaban a nosotros, eran Rosalie y Emmett.

Me volví hacia Bella, y la señalé con un dedo."¡Qué astuta! Yo aquí pensando que iba a tener que pelearme contigo para bailar, por lo que tendría que engañarte, cuando tu ya lo tenias todo previsto."

En su rostro todavía había una maliciosa sonrisa."Sabía que no me dejarías hacer nada por tu cumpleaños, así que pensé que lo haríamos sin que tú te enterases."Aun estaba conmocionado. Mi cumpleaños no era hasta el fin de semana que viene y desde luego no esperaba nada de todo esto.

Me incliné y besé sus labios llenos."Gracias y te quiero."

"De nada."Sonrió contra mis labios."Feliz cumpleaños Edward."

"Vale, vale, se acabó el besuqueo, sigamos con la fiesta."Tronó Emmett. Me volví hacia él."No tenía ni idea de que podías o te gustara bailar."Dije.

"Bueno, no eres el único al que mamá obligó a tomar clases, si recuerdas bien, y yo hice que Emmett fuese a clases antes de nuestra boda."Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

"Intentaré bailar."Dijo Alice detrás de mi."Pero no estoy segura de cómo mantendré el equilibrio."Se rió mientras pasaba la mano por su estomago hinchado. Definitivamente le había crecido más en su segundo trimestre, en los meses anteriores apenas se le había notado. Era difícil imaginar, aun cuando era medico, que ella y mi hermana diesen a luz bebés casi del mismo tamaño. No parecía físicamente imposible.

Me levanté rápidamente y le ofrecí la mano a mi mujer, que aceptó, y la acerqué más a mí. Una rumba comenzó a sonar, y era una de mis favoritas. Ella movió seductoramente las caderas mientras la llevaba al centro de la pista.

Pasamos las horas siguientes bailando, riéndonos y charlando en nuestra mesa. Alice tenía razón, le constaba moverse con el estómago así de hinchado. En su mayor parte ella y Jasper se quedaban en un mismo sitio y se movían al ritmo de la música. Emmett y mi hermana eran impresionantes, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que él era el hombre más grande de toda la discoteca. Él la giró y balanceó por todo el lugar. Yo estaba contento de mantener a Bella lo más cerca de mí posible. Tenía sujeta su delicada mano en mi pecho y la otra en su pequeña espalda. Pillé a unos cuantos hombre mirándola, en el pasado me hubiese molestado, sacando mi lado celoso, pero esta noche no podía culparles. Ella estaba sinceramente asombrosa.

Bella y Alice habían preparado que nos trajesen un pequeño pastel a la mesa, con velas y todo. Esa noche fuimos uno de los últimos grupos en marcharnos, sin duda recordaría este día para siempre.

Llegamos a casa un poco después demedia noche. Bella inmediatamente se quitó sus zapatos de tacón.

"¿No eran tan cómodos como pensabas?"Dije mientras besaba su cabeza. Ella se rió. Poco después nos dirigimos a la cama, ambos estábamos cansados debido a la gran noche. Sabía que la había tenido en mente desde el segundo en que la vi con ese vestido negro, pero no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo.

Los dos nos metimos en la cama poniéndonos nuestros pijamas. No importaba lo que mis hormonas dijesen, sentí como el sueño me superó rápidamente.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto había dormido cuando empecé a sentir unos dedos cálidos meterse bajo mi camiseta, tocando mi estómago. Dibujando círculos sobre mi piel provocando que se me pusiese la piel de gallina al rozarme. Entonces sentí que bajaban hasta la cinturilla de mis bóxers y un dedo se zambullía bajo ellos – sin duda eso me despertó con rapidez.

Inmediatamente me di la vuelta y sujeté su cara entre mis manos, besándola apasionadamente. Ella me respondía con la misma impaciencia que yo sentía, mientras su boca cálida y abierta me permitía el paso. Sabia tan dulce, tan insoportablemente deliciosa. Nuestros besos se volvieron más enérgicos, como si no pudiésemos unirnos tan profundamente como quisiésemos. Sus manos se agarraban y tiraban de mi ropa con una desesperación que no sentía en ella desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo parecía tener todo el tiempo del mundo para ella. Bella se incorporó y rápidamente se sacó su camisón por la cabeza para tirarlo al suelo, revelando los pechos perfectos y redondos. A continuación cogió mi camiseta y me la quitó.

Nuestras manos se movían frenéticamente, acariciando y masajeando. Me venció la pura lujuria y la necesidad de su cuerpo, era completamente primitivo. Cada pulgada de ella la sentía absolutamente maravillosa bajo mi tacto. Me quitó los bóxers mientras yo hacía lo propio con su ropa interior. Ambos nos reímos por nuestra ansia. Bella puso las manos en el centro de mi pecho, obligándome a acostarme entonces, con gracia, pasó una pierna sobre mis caderas para poder cabalgarme. Se alzó levemente y sujetó mi longitud, haciéndome jadear.

Antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de preguntarle si quería que me pusiese protección, levantó mis brazos por encima de la cabeza y se fue deslizando hacia abajo – la presión y el calor eran… increíbles. Levanté la cabeza y atrapé uno de sus pechos con mi boca, chupé con fuerza, haciéndola gemir junto a mi oído, lo que me encendió todavía más.

Después todo fue una mancha borrosa de embestir, empujar y sacar. Era más agresivo y animal de lo que jamás había sido."Oh Dios… Edward… es tan agradable… tenerte dentro de mí."Jadeó con fuerza antes de arquearse de la forma más pecaminosa. Liberé mi mano y abarqué uno de sus pechos con rudeza, mientras ella gritaba de éxtasis. Me corcoveé unas cuantas veces más bajo ella y solté un grito gutural con el orgasmo más enérgico que había experimentado.

Su sedosa piel tenía un ligero brillo por el sudor cuando pasé las manos por ella. Bella rodó para ponerse a mi lado. La atraje a mi cuerpo y dejé caer el brazo pesadamente sobre su estomago."A sido…"

"Increíble."Terminó en un susurro entrecortado.

"Yo iba a decir caliente de cojones, pero también sirve lo de increíble."Reí suavemente. La acerqué aun mas a mí y le di un beso en la nuca."Te quiero Bella."Murmuré antes de que la inconsciencia me alcanzase.

Cuando me desperté, me di la vuelta en la cama para encontrarme con las sabanas frías y vacías. Oí un susurro procedente del baño.

"¿Bella?"Dije con los ojos cerrados. Cuando no respondió me senté y pasé las mano por mi cara para intentar despejarme. Me volví y miré el reloj, solo eran las siete.

"Bella, amor. ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano? Es sábado."Gemí."Iba a traerte el desayuno a la cama… solo que mucho mas tarde."De nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Pasé las piernas por el borde de la cama, cogí mis bóxers y me los puse, y fui al cuarto de baño. Bella estaba metiendo sus artículos de aseo en su bolso de viaje.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué metiendo eso en el bolso?"Puse la mano sobre su hombro a la vez que trataba de alejar todo el pánico y el miedo que amenazaba con salir a la superficie.

"Bella."Rogué. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Estaban rojos y bajo ellos había sombras oscuras que ensombrecían su rostro. Parecía que no había dormido nada.  
Yo estaba allí, mirándola, preparado para que dijese algo. Lo único que quería era sacudirla, hacerla hablar, pero nunca le haría daño, nunca.

Se aclaró la garganta y, finalmente, habló."Voy a visitar a Charlie durante unos días."La miré fijamente con incredulidad – sin procesar sus palabras.

"Bien… eh… puedo preguntarle a Andrew si puede cubrirme unos días. Deja que haga unas llamadas."Mi mente trabajaba a un millón de millas por hora.

Bella no me miró. Estaba enrollando en el dedo un mechón de su cabello. Vi caer una lágrima y salpicar el suelo de baldosas. Entonces me golpeó, como un puño del mismo tamaño que los de Emmett, en el estómago."No quieres que vaya contigo… ¿No?"Dije con voz estrangulada.

Bella no me miró. Apreté su hombro esperando que contestase. Alargó la mano y antes de mirarme se limpió las lágrimas de la mejilla."Por favor, entiéndelo Edward, solo necesito marcharme durante unos días, aclarar mis ideas. Solo serán tres días, quizá cuatro como máximo."Puso su mano en mi mejilla, implorando con sus ojos castaños insondables que la entendiese.

"¿Lo tenias planeado y no me lo habías dicho?"Pregunté vacilante. Ella simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Su hermoso cabello castaño se meció a su alrededor, cubriendo su rostro para no tener que mirarme, Sabia que eso era su ¨escudo¨.

Quería mas explicaciones, mas palabras, mas algo… Pero sabia… que si la presionaba, sencillamente se marcharía con mayor rapidez, así que lo acepté."Está bien, Bella, si es eso lo que necesitas."Mi pulso retumbaba tras mis oídos, casi era ensordecedor."Trataré de comprenderlo."¿Cómo, hace menos de doce horas, todo parecía estar bien? ¿Hacia siete horas gozábamos del mejor sexo que jamás habíamos tenido, y ahora se alejaba de mi? Obviamente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, una vez más. Notaba como si el corazón se me estuviese secando dentro de mi pecho a causa de mis fracasos.

Veinte minutos más tarde Bella cerró la puerta tras ella.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, me encanta. Sobre todo el final. Sí, lo sé, me gusta el dolor y el sufrimiento, intentando pasar por alto ese aspecto de mi personalidad ¬¬  
Aunque también tengo que decir que me duele un poco ver a Edward arrastrándose y sufriendo.


	10. Nubarrones

_El fic lo ha escrito newfoundlove, yo solo lo traduzco._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9: Nubarrones**

Después de escuchar el ensordecedor click que señalaba que la pesada puerta de metal se había cerrado, me hundí de nuevo en nuestra cama. _Solo necesito marcharme durante unos días… aclarar mis ideas antes de que empecemos a "hacer al bebé". Nada ha cambiado – todavía quiero intentarlo… Edward. Te amo con todo mi corazón_. Seguí repitiendo sus últimas palabras en mi cabeza.

Me quedé en la cama durante la mayor parte de la mañana, algo que rara vez hacia, pensando en todo lo que nos había sucedido desde que nos conocimos. Desde una concentrada perspectiva, que había sido mucha - mucha para hacer frente tanto a lo emocional como a lo físico. Muchas parejas no habían llegado hasta aquí. Sin embargo nosotros sí lo habíamos hecho. No éramos como otras parejas – o eso es lo que me decía a mí mismo.

Cuando no pude seguir ignorando las quejas de mi estomago bajé perezosamente las escaleras y desayuné algo de café y cereales, tragándome el café como si fuese la sangre de mi vida y obligándome a tragar los cereales. Cogí el periódico del otro lado de la puerta y me instalé en la cocina. El silencio que me rodeaba era como una nube tiránica, que pesaba sobre mí, empujando a mis pensamientos a tener en cuenta solo lo negativo, el vacio. No es como si Bella hiciese mucho ruido cuando estaba por aquí, sobre todo últimamente, pero era la falta total de otra persona, el aumento del frio.

Había vivido durante años por mi cuenta y nunca en pareja. Entonces conocí a mi sol, mi Bella. Con ella en mi vida, todo lo pasado no significaba nada, y tolo en lo que ella estuviese implicada lo significaba todo. Ella era lo único que realmente importaba. Nunca me había imaginado como uno de esos hombres que podían llegar a estar tan perdidamente enamorados hasta el punto de que tirasen todo lo demás por la borda, pero así había sucedido, y me emocionaba haberme equivocado. Sentado en nuestro apartamento vacio recordando simplemente lo diferente que era. Cuan mejor estoy ahora – incluso con la angustia reinando.

Mientras estaba absorto en mis pensamientos mi teléfono móvil sonó. Me acerqué a la encimera y lo recogí.

"Buenos días, Emmett."

"Hola, Edward ¿Qué tal?"Preguntó alegremente.

"Bien. Estaba leyendo el periódico y tomando un café."

"Ayer por la noche nos lo pasamos genial."Se rió entre dientes."Nunca pensé que sería divertido ir a bailes de salón."

Reí suavemente, tenso."Nosotros también nos lo pasamos genial. Fue estupendo que Bella y Alice lo planeasen."

"¿Está Bella ahí?"Preguntó inocentemente. No podía mentir. Acabarían enterándose, pero no quería hacer de un grano una montaña de arena. Ella solo necesitaba unos días.

"Se fue a visitar a Charlie durante unos días."Le respondí con lo que esperaba que fuese un tono de voz normal.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea."¿Estaba planeado? Rose no me mencionó que se fuese a ir."

Aquí es donde entra la pequeña mentira."Debió de olvidar mencionarlo, lo había planeado hace unos días."

"Oh, bien."Pareció suficiente para convencerle."¿Todavía puedes ayudarme con la terraza? Se supone que hoy hará un buen día."Había olvidado por completo que la semana pasada había prometido que le ayudaría a construir la terraza para su casa nueva. Bueno, no es como si hubiese previsto otra cosa para hoy y prefería no quedarme en el apartamento andando con cara mustia.

"Por supuesto. Puedo estar allí en una hora si te parece bien."Contesté mirando el reloj del horno, eran las nueve en punto."¿Necesitas que recoja algo de camino?"

"No, Jasper también vendrá y podremos recoger la red de abastecimiento con mi camioneta una vez que lleguéis."Dijo y colgó.

Me levanté de mala gana y subí las escaleras para ducharme. Me puse rápidamente unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta y salí para su casa, que estaba en el barrio residencial de La Grange Park, a unos veinticinco minutos. Era un hermoso día soleado, el último fin de semana del mes de mayo. Había luz, felicidad que todo el mundo a mi alrededor sentía ya que finalmente el invierno nos había dejado. Querría poder sentir lo mismo.

Me detuve frente a su casa, revestida con una capa de pintura de color blanco, con las persianas negras y la puerta de un brillante color rojo. Estaba en una calle muy bonita con arboles antiguos, aceras y un parque a unas manzanas de distancia.

"Hola Edward."Saludó Rose cuando abrió la puerta. Lizzie, con sus rizos rubios y sus mejillas sonrosadas, estaba en los brazos de su madre. La dejó en el suelo para darme un abrazo. Incluso cuando tenía uno de sus berrinches seguía pareciendo un querubín.

"Hola Rose. Hola Lizzie."Dije agachándome a su altura. Lizzie era una niña de mamá y muy tímida, lo cual era sorprendente dada la personalidad de sus padres. Se escondió detrás de su madre durante un momento después se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo, envolviendo sus encantadores y suaves brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Estaba sorprendido. Por lo general era demasiado tímida cuando estaba a mí alrededor ya que no me veía con demasiada frecuencia. Mi corazón se caldeó en ese momento. Cuando ella me soltó, yo me levanté.

"Debe de haberte echado de menos."Sonrió.

Entramos en la casa hacia la cocina. Se habían mudado hace cosa de un mes y en su mayor parte todo estaba ordenado."La casa es preciosa."Dije.

"Gracias, hemos estado trabajando cada minuto para conseguir que el interior estuviese arreglado así cuando comenzase a hacer buen tiempo pudiésemos ponernos con el exterior de la casa. Demasiados años viviendo en un apartamento, estamos muy contentos de tener un patio trasero."Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano."Gracias por ayudarnos con la terraza, será genial. No puedo esperar para hacer una comida al aire libre para todos."Abrió la nevera y cogió la taza de zumo de Lizzie entonces se la entregó a sus manos extendidas.

Yo estaba en la isla de la cocina ojeando el periódico, realmente no miraba nada en particular."Emmett dijo que Bella se fue a visitar a su padre durante unos días. Es un poco repentino… ¿Está bien?"Dijo mi hermana acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre mi brazo. Al principio no la miré, preocupado por poder traicionar mi preocupación.

Cuando finalmente levanté la vista de la encimera había compuesto en mis facciones una expresión casual."Lo planeó hace unos días. Finalmente, tiene un poco de tiempo libre, ya que no va a ir a clases durante el verano, por lo que pensó que podría ir a visitarle."Me encogí de hombros en lo que esperaba que pareciese una respuesta despreocupada.

Rose estudió mis ojos durante un momento."No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Está bien?"Preguntó más directamente. Yo asentí."Está bien."Contesté conciso, después solté un suspiro."Ella dijo que solo necesitaba marcharse unos días antes de que comenzásemos a ¨hacer al bebé¨"Mientras decía esto último hice las comillas con mis dedos."Volverá a casa a mediados de semana."

Me miró con escepticismo."Está bien, pero si oigo que te equivocaste otra vez y has hecho algo estúpido, sabes que te pegaré."Me amenazó mientras ponía unas pasas en un cuenco para la merienda de Lizzie.

La volví a mirar con expresión exasperada."¿Por qué crees que le he hecho algo?"Dije a la defensiva. Ella me miró detenidamente con sus cristalinos ojos azules, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Asentí con la cabeza, concediéndoselo, ella tenía razón. Yo tendía a arruinarlo todo. Sentí que mis labios se estiraban en una sonrisa, y Rose se rió de mi.

Sonó el timbre de la casa y Jasper entró. Llevaba uno de esos packs de doce cervezas.

Fruncí el ceño."¿Qué sería de un día de hombre sin cerveza?"Preguntó con inocencia.

"Sí, un día de hombre con herramientas eléctricas y cerveza, así estaremos a seguros."Dije con gran sarcasmo."Bueno estará bien tener un medico junto a nosotros."Respondió riendo.

Emmett llegó a la cocina y nos saludó a ambos. Rosalie se llevó a Lizzie para que durmiese su siesta cuando Emmett comenzó a desenrollar los planos sobre la encimera. Revisamos los planos e hicimos una lista de todos los suministros que necesitaríamos. Sería bastante sencillo: la parte más difícil seria utilizar la máquina para excavar los agujeros para los postes y hacer los postes de hormigón. Después todo seria serrar y clavar.

Después de unos minutos hablando y proponiendo planes, cogeríamos el jeep de Emmett e iríamos a la ferretería más cercana. En una hora estaríamos de vuelta con los suministros. Mientras Jasper y yo hacíamos los postes, Emmett mediría y cortaría las tablas para el suelo. Trabajamos durante unas horas en un cómodo silencio, a excepción que algún que otro comentario ocasional para dar instrucciones o ayudarnos en algo.

"¿Tenéis hambre, chicos? Hice unos sándwiches."Dijo Rosalie cuando salió de la casa con un plato lleno de comida y algo de beber.

Le dimos las gracias a mi hermana, de inmediato detuvimos lo que estábamos haciendo y nos acercamos. Acababa de sacar la comida de la nevera junto con la cerveza que Jasper había traído, No habíamos bebido demasiado, ya que estábamos ocupados trabajando – algo que en mi opinión no era necesariamente malo.

Emmett fue el primero en hablar cuando terminó su primer sándwich y estiró el brazo para coger el segundo."Jasper, tu esposa parecía de muy buen humor cuando me llamó hoy. ¿Finalmente se derrumbó frente a tus suplicas?"Preguntó mientras reía. Jasper simplemente bajó la cabeza.

Pero cuando la levantó, sonreía de forma burlona."Sí, efectivamente, pero tuve que hablar mucho y persuadirla con palabras dulces. Y luego insistió en que todas las luces estuviesen apagadas para que no pudiese verla sin la ropa puesta."Se encogió de hombros."Pero en serio, aceptaré lo que sea que pueda darme en este momento."

Emmett le señaló con su grueso dedo."Ja, te lo dije. Y espera ¡Se pondrá peor!"

"¿Emmett, tu no piensas en otra cosa que no sea sexo?"Le pregunté.

Confuso, junto las cejas por mi respuesta."Claro que sí, pero la mayora parte del tiempo, de una forma u otra, estoy pensando en sexo."Respondió muy serio, como si estuviésemos hablando del calentamiento global.

"¿y tú, Edward? Bella parecía bastante contenta anoche."Dijo Jasper elevando sus cejas.

No pensaba exponer nuestra vida sexual tan fácilmente. Así que el único método que quedaba era la evasión – me hice el tonto."¿Y yo qué?"

"Ya sabes ¿_Realmente_ tuviste una _gran_ fiesta de cumpleaños?"Preguntó Emmett como si fuese tímido.

"Sí, por supuesto. Gracias otra vez por estar con nosotros."Contesté, tratando de no sonreír a mis dos amigos idiotas.

"Edward, ya sabes lo que te estamos preguntando ¿O es que tenemos que deletreártelo?"Preguntó Jasper exasperado.

Le sonreí."Al parecer sí, a veces los cirujanos cardiacos, como yo, necesitan que se dirijan a ellos con términos más sencillos."

"¿Edward-tu-y-Bella-os-habéis-acostado-la-pasada-noche?"Casi gritó Emmett, diciendo cada palabra lenta y deliberadamente como si tuviese algún problema de audición.

Sentí que mis labios me traicionaban cuando trataron de curvarse, pero recompuse mis facciones antes de mirarles. No tenía intención de contestar su pregunta, pero seguro que sería muy divertido jugar con ellos."Un caballero nunca habla de esas cosas."Ambos alzaron las manos y me gritaron incitándome para que se lo dijese. Me reí de su comportamiento infantil.

Minutos más tarde recogimos el almuerzo y continuamos con la terraza. Trabajamos durante barias horas y fuimos capaces de hacerlo todo menos construir la barandilla, que Emmett dijo que podríamos hacerla mañana.

Bella ya debería haber llegado a Forks y pensé que me habría llamado. Durante la última hora había tratado de comprobar si tenía alguna llamada perdida en mi teléfono móvil.

"¿Edward tienes alguna cita?"Preguntó Emmett señalando mi teléfono móvil con el martillo que sujetaba.

Volví a mirar el inofensivo teléfono plateado."No, tengo un caso importante en el trabajo y quería asegurarme de que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida."Volvían las mentiras, quiero decir, tenia asuntos importante es en trabajo, y es cierto que podía recibir una llamada en cualquier momento, pero yo no esperaba una cualquiera.

Jasper se había marchado para volver a casa con su esposa embarazada. Rosalie me invitó a aquedarme, y estuve dispuesto a aceptar, ya que la idea de volver a nuestro apartamento vacio y frio me llenaba de desesperación. Emmett metió a Lizzie en la cama mientras yo acompañaba a mi hermana en la cocina. Estaba cansado por el duro día de trabajo físico y feliz de tener una razón para sentarme.

Tuvimos una gran cena con pollo asado, espárragos y patatas sentados a la mesa de la cocina, hablando. Antes de que me diese cuenta, ya era casi media noche y yo había bebido demasiado como para conducir hasta casa.

"Lo siento Edward, aun no tenemos preparada la habitación de invitados. Espero que el sofá te sirva."Dijo Rosalie como disculpándose.

"Está bien. Solo necesito poder estar en horizontal."Dije cogiendo la manta y la almohada que me ofrecía. Rose y Emmett se retiraron. Recordándome una vez mas que estaba solo. Cogí otra vez mi móvil para comprobar si había algún mensaje en el buzón de voz. Solo quería escuchar que Bella había llegado y estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, me prometí a mi mismo que iba a darle el espacio que tan desesperadamente parecía necesitar, hasta tal punto que puso medio continente entre nosotros. Solo espera que si me alejaba un poco, ella volvería a mí más rápidamente.

Emmett me había prestado una camiseta limpia y me quité mis vaqueros sucios dejándolos amontonados en el suelo. En el momento en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada ya estaba inconsciente, mi mente travesó sueños muy vividos.

Bella y yo estábamos en un hermoso campo, rodeados de altos y antiguos robles y arces. Las flores silvestres de brillante color naranja, morado y blanco acariciaban nuestras rodillas. El sol brillaba sobre ella. Parecía un ángel. Me di cuenta de que llevaba el vestido negro de la otra noche. El viento se arremolinó a nuestro alrededor haciendo flotar su cabello sobre su espalda y enviando una ola de su delicioso aroma hacia mí. Crucé la distancia que nos separaba cuando ella curvó de forma sexy un dedo. Pero, cada paso que daba para acercarme, ella lo retrocedía. Su mirada permanecía centrada en mi cara, pasando de mis ojos a mis labios.

Toda ella resplandecía, iba más allá de las palabras bonitas, como el día de nuestra boda, en realidad, como todos los días desde que la había visto en la cafetería. Ella era mi ángel. Intenté aproximarme, estirando las manos hacia ella. _Bella, mi amor, déjame abrazarte_. Una de mis manos se preparó para descansar sobre su estomago, plano y provocativo, cuando ella bajó los dedos por su vestido que el viento había levantado. Una mirada llena de temor y asombro apareció en sus hermosos rasgos. Sus ojos castaños insoldables se llenaron de lágrimas y soltó un grito de agonía total. Me cubrí los oídos por el dolor penetrante. Antes de que pudiese acallarla, ella se volvió y se alejó de mí corriendo al oscuro bosque que la engulló.

Me desperté de repente, cubierto de sudor y gritando."Bella."Miré hacia arriba para ver a mi hermana de pie sobre mí.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

La verdad es que sí, puede chocar un poco. Es como todo es maravilloso, nos estamos reponiendo…… y de repente se abre la puerta y salen los bichos xD; aunque yo la primera vez que lo leí ya me esperaba que Bella armase alguna pero….  
Bien, en el siguiente capítulo Bella alargará unos cuantos días más su ausencia y Edward tiene una charla con su hermana.


	11. Confesiones

_El fic lo ha escrito newfoundlove, yo solo lo traduzco._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10: Confesiones**

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"Preguntó suavemente Rosalie cuando se sentó a la orilla del sofá, cerca de mis piernas. Rápidamente me incorporé para sentarme. Mi corazón latía con fuerza."¿Qué quieres decir, hablar de qué?"Ella inclinó la cabeza e intenté enjugarme una lágrima del borde de mi ojo sin que me viese.

"Edward, has estado gritando el nombre de Bella durante los últimos minutos, diciendo ¨no me dejes¨"Su voz apenas era un susurro y mientras ella hablaba notaba como el pánico aumentaba en mi pecho. No tenía ninguna razón para pensar que Bella no iba regresar a casa. Ella solo necesitaba algo de tiempo. _Solo tiempo_. Podía dárselo. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

Entonces ¿Por qué me resultaba tan difícil creerla?

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"Pregunté, tratando de evitar su pregunta.

"Lizzie se despertó y quería algo de beber, luego te he oído ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?"

No estaba dispuesto a admitir mis persistentes temores."No… Estoy bien… Gracias."Ni siquiera podía mirar a mi hermana por temor a que viese la verdad a través del fino velo de la compostura. Estiró el brazo, colocando una mano sobre la mía, pero seguí sin levantar la vista.

"Bueno, pero ya sabes dónde estamos si necesitas cualquier cosa."Luego volvió a subir por las escaleras, dejándome solo.

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo se despertó temprano – el resultado de tener un niño pequeño en casa. Alcancé le teléfono de un lado de la mesa.

Bella aun no había llamado.

Me arrastré a la cocina sin sentimientos renovados y aun más conflictivos."¿Café?"Preguntó Emmett sosteniendo una taza. Asentí mientras sacaba una silla de debajo de la mesa de la cocina y me sentaba, enterrando el rostro en mis manos, dejando que ascendiesen para desordenar mi pelo. Dejó el café frente a mí y se sentó."Gracias."Dije tomando un sorbo.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos sentados en silencio durante unos minutos mientras escuchaba a Rose conseguir que su hija se vistiese. De reojo me di cuenta de que Emmett abría y cerraba la boca varias veces, como para decir algo, pero luego sabiamente se lo pensaba mejor. Le corté antes de que pudiese decidir."¿Crees que podrás poner tu solo la barandilla o necesitas que me quede para ayudarte?"

Él sacudió la cabeza."No, no pasa nada si tienes algo que hacer."No tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero después de mi poco pacifico sueño de anoche, todo lo que quería era regresar a casa y meterme en la cama.

"Tengo algo de trabajo que necesito poner al día antes de mañana, así que probablemente debería irme."

"¿No quieres quedarte a desayunar? Iba a hacer gofres."Dijo Rosalie entrando con su hija apoyada en la cadera, ambas tenían un aspecto lleno de vida y alegre. Verlas me hizo darme cuenta de lo solo que me sentía.

"Gracias, pero tengo que ponerme en marcha. Pero gracias por dejar que me quedase a dormir en el sofá."Dije bebiendo el último sobo de café y poniendo la taza en el lavavajillas. Tanto Emmett como Rosalie me miraban como si fuese una bomba de relojería haciendo tic tac. Al parecer ella compartió con su marido nuestro pequeño encuentro de anoche.

Emmett se levantó y salió conmigo."Gracias por ayúdame."Dijo abriendo la puerta.

"Cuando quieras."

Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y en voz baja añadió."Si necesitas algo, mientras Bella está fuera de la ciudad, háznoslo saber ¿De acuerdo?"Su preocupación y cariño hacia Bella y hacia mi eran evidentes. Noté que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Hoy estaba hecho un tremendo lio y estaba seguro de que este flotante sentimiento bondadoso no ayudaba. Asentí y salí por la puerta.

Me deslicé tras el volante del Volvo tan pronto como pude, necesitaba un refugio seguro para mis repentinas y abrumadoras emociones. Pensé en parar para comprar algo de comida camino a casa, pero decidí que simplemente me terminaría las sobras. No tenía muchas ganas de comer.

Tan pronto como llegué a casa fui directamente arriba. Me cambié de ropa y me metí en la cama. Dejé el teléfono encaramado al borde de la mesita de noche para poder cogerlo fácilmente cuando Bella llamase. ¿O sería mejor decir, si es que lo hacía? Mis pensamientos eran cada vez más confusos, ya no sabía cómo interpretar nada. Era ridículo pensar que Bella había desaparecido sin ninguna palabra. ¿No? Con ese pensamiento sentí que comenzaba a aparecer un dolor en mi cabeza. Me la tapé con una almohada y rápidamente me dormí.

Aparté la almohada, sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo. A ciegas extendí el brazo y tuve éxito al rozar con las puntas de los dedos mi teléfono. Lo acerqué a mi cara solo para ver que no tenía mensajes ni llamadas perdidas. Una vez más, mi garganta se contrajo y no pude pensar en nada para aliviar el dolor que no fuese volver a taparme la cabeza con la almohada y dejar que el sueño me llevase de nuevo.

Cuando me desperté la segunda vez vi que el sol estaba bajo en el cielo. Debía de ser por la tarde. Había dormido durante casi doce horas y aun no me sentía más reposado. Después de estar allí tumbado durante un tiempo y darme cuenta de que no podía justificar seguir durmiendo, me levanté y me metí en la ducha.

El agua caliente me despertó al instante y me devolvió violentamente a la realidad. Mi esposa me había dejado treinta y seis horas antes y yo aun no había escuchado una sola palabra, un solo mensaje o leído algo de ella. Incluso aunque hubiese tenido un buen vuelo y estuviese a salvo con su padre. ¿Estaba tan enfadada conmigo que no iba a llamarme durante todo el tiempo que estuviese fuera? Sabía que estaba enfadada por todo lo que había sucedido ¿Pero qué era lo que había hecho yo para provocar que ella se cerrase tan terminantemente?

Con este último pensamiento me permití que toda la desesperación, el dolor y la confusión me consumiesen. Contra mi propia voluntad, sentí como mis rodillas resbalaban por la pared de la ducha, haciendo que la piel chirriase contra los azulejos húmedos. De mis ojos manaban lágrimas, que el agua absorbía inmediatamente cuando corría por mi rostro mientras mi pecho se contraía por la ansiedad. Sollocé. Sollocé con más fuerza que nunca en toda mi vida.

Nunca había estado tan perdido como para no poder solucionarlo. Y si no podía solucionar este problema, si no podía estar con mi esposa por más tiempo, con mi otra mitad, la única razón por la cual todo tenía un significado, bueno, entonces, no valía la pena seguir viviendo. Me rodeé las piernas con los brazos y enterré mi cara en las rodillas. Permanecí así, inmóvil, excepto por unos pequeños temblores del llanto que me atravesaron hasta que el agua comenzó a salir fría.

Finalmente levanté mi lastimoso ser del suelo de la ducha, me sequé, vestí y me senté en el borde de la cama. Tras unos pocos segundos allí sentado, oí un pitido proveniente de mi teléfono móvil. Lo cogí rápidamente, y vi que tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje en el buzón de voz - de Bella.

Conseguí acceder al buzón de voz."Hola, Edward, soy yo. He llegado bien, los vuelos han sido muy puntuales."Respiró profundamente antes de continuar."Siento no haberte llamado antes, pero me estuve poniendo al día con Charlie – quien por supuesto sigue igual que siempre. Algunos de mis amigos del instituto siguen en el pueblo y mañana lo pasaré con ellos."Había una emoción en su voz, que resultaba difícil de descifrar, sonaba feliz, pero forzada era la mejor forma de describirlo. Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. Cuando lo hizo su voz fue más suave, más dulce."Lo siento tanto Edward… por todo. Te amo."

Escuché el mensaje tres veces más. Estaba tan feliz de escuchar su voz, pero preocupado por sus últimas palabras. Tras escucharlo por última vez, apreté el botón de marcación rápida. Sonó varias veces y al final salió el contestador. No sabía lo que iba a decir, pero no podía colgar y dejar que viese mi llamada perdida.

Solo sabia una cosa, no iba a dejar que se enterase de lo deprimido que estaba. Ella no necesitaba cargar con preocupaciones hacia mí, mientras se ocupaba de arreglar sus asuntos."Hola amor, me alegra tener noticias tuyas y que hallas llegado bien. Saluda a Charlie de mi parte. Ayer estuve con Jasper y Emmett construyendo la terraza de éste, nos salió muy bien. Estoy contento de que encontrases a algunos de tus viejos amigos. Por favor llámame cuando tengas alguna oportunidad para poder volver a escuchar tu voz. Te amo Bella."Cerré el teléfono y lo dejé en la mesita, lo miré durante unos minutos, reconocí que esta noche no tendría ninguna respuesta, y luego volví a echarme en la cama.

Regresé a trabajar a la mañana siguiente, luminosa y temprano esperaba que me aportase algo de distracción. No había vuelto a escuchar a Bella, pero me mantenía diciéndome que eso no me molestaba. _Ella estaba haciendo lo que necesitaba hacer para poder regresar a casa_. Me quedé hasta tarde en el trabajo ese lunes, poniéndome al día con el papeleo y volví al apartamento sobre las siete y media. Busqué algo en la nevera para comer y acabé haciéndome un sándwich de queso. Poco después me retiré a la cama.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron exactamente igual.

Realmente no había hablado con Bella pero habíamos intercambiado mensajes. Cuando yo le devolvía las llamadas ella no respondía. El miércoles por la noche cuando contacté con su buzón de voz una vez más, llamé a casa de Charlie.

"Hola."Respondió Charlie.

"Hola Charlie, soy Edward. ¿Está Bella por ahí?"

"Oh, hola Edward. No, no está aquí. Está con una amigo del instituto – Jacob Black. Creo que se fueron a ver una película a Port Angeles. ¿Puedo darle un mensaje de tu parte?"

"Jacob Black… lo conocí en la boda, exacto."Dije para mi mismo más que para Charlie."No, está bien. Le dejé un mensaje de voz en su móvil. Charlie ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"No tenía ni idea de si me respondería con sinceridad, pero tenía que intentarlo.

"Claro."

"¿Cómo te parece que esta Bella? ¿Esta semana se ha alterado o era feliz?"Necesitaba saber si simplemente era yo el que llevaba a Bella a la miseria.

"Bueno, ya sabes Edward, mi hija y yo nunca hemos hablado mucho, así que no puedo decir con certeza como esta. Cuando llegó aquí el sábado se encontraba bastante alicaída. Dijo que no quería hablar que solo necesitaba escapar. Vosotros dos, podres chicos, habéis pasado por mucho, pero estoy seguro de que esto también lo superareis."Casi pude verlo agitando la cabeza al otro lado de la línea."En cualquier caso, una vez que empezó a salir y hacer cosas, pareció animarse un poco. Realmente parece estar mejor."

"Gracias Charlie, estoy contento de que se sienta mejor y que salga para divertirse. Lo necesita de verdad."

"Le diré que has llamado Edward."

Charlie y yo pusimos fin a la conversación. Mis temores se habían confirmado, huía de _mí_. La pizza que había pedido acababa de llegar. Me senté a comer y me di cuenta de que no tenía ni un mínimo de apetito. Tras estar un rato mas pululando por el apartamento, pagando las facturas, me retiré arriba. Tan solo eran las nueve pero estaba demasiado perdido como para hacer nada.

Cuando conocí a Bella, fue como la fuerza de la gravedad, se trataba de una fuerza que necesitaba que permaneciese centrada y en curso. Alrededor de un punto en la órbita. Ahora, yo era como una luna perdida – mi sol se fundió en alguna catástrofe, un escenario desolado en una película de desastres. Ya no me regía ninguna ley de la gravedad. Simplemente flotaba sin rumbo a través del cielo nocturno.

La noche siguiente estaba acostado en la habitación con la televisión encendida, pero en realidad no la estaba prestando atención. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviese encendida. Mi teléfono móvil sonó junto a mi cama y casi salté de lo lejos que me encontraba. Era Bella.

"Hola."Contesté con un tono de voz cauto.

"Hola Edward, soy yo."Contestó en el mismo tono prudente.

"¿Como estas Bella?"Estaba mordiéndome la lengua con fuerza. Quería más que nada amonestarla, decirle cuanto me dolía que no se hubiese molestado en hablar con su marido en cinco días, que estaba preocupado por ella… pero no lo hice. Tenía demasiado miedo a sus respuestas.

"Estoy bien. Acabo de volver de estar con unos amigos del instituto. Jake y Angela están todavía por la zona. Ha sido agradable…"

"Eso está bien."Contesté. Entonces se hizo un silencio incomodo, tenso. ¿Cómo, después de que hubiesen pasado tantos días, no teníamos nada que decirnos el uno al otro? Al menos algo que era verdad."Te echo de menos."Noté que mi voz apenas era audible.

Silencio. Comencé a sentir pánico, pero luego la oí aspirar y decir."Yo también te echo de menos. Siento que haya pasado tanto tiempo."

"¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?"Oí mi voz y sonaba como una súplica. Me frustró no poder controlar mejor mis emociones cuando se trataba de Bella.

"No estoy segura, creo que me quedaré unos días más."Mi corazón se encogió ante sus palabras."Siento haberme perdido tu cumpleaños hoy."Había olvidado completamente que hoy era el día de mi cumpleaños. Ella continuó hablando."Prometo que te resarciré cuando llegue a casa."

Mi frustración comenzó a consumirme."¡Bella! Mi cumpleaños me la suda. Lo sabes. Todo lo que quiero es que vuelvas a casa."Oí la ira en cada palabra, dirigida hacía ella. No lo había previsto, pero fui encapad de detenerme. Reconocí que para ella era difícil estar aquí pero, huyendo de mí, no resolvería nada, solo nos separaría más. No entendía porque marcharse le hacía más fácil ¨solucionar las cosas¨. Había _pensado_ que lo estábamos haciendo mucho mejor, que estábamos de acuerdo. Aparentemente, no podía estar más equivocado.

Lo sé Edward…. Estoy trabajando en ello… solo necesito una pocos días más."Susurró.

Silencio, otra vez, tan denso, que lo sentía como un velo de niebla que me cubría, que me ahogaba."Está bien, amor. Lo que necesites."Respondí con una voz carente de emoción.

"Te amo Edward."Dijo dulcemente, con suavidad. El anhelo y la nostalgia que sufría en ese momento eran insoportables. Físicamente tenia que ponerme la mano en el corazón para que no se me cayese del pecho.

"Yo también te amo."Le contesté. Luego nos dijimos adiós. Resistí la fuerte necesidad de tirar el teléfono contra la pared, para destrozarlo simplemente para sentir que estaba haciendo algo productivo, pero en su lugar me derrumbé en la cama. Cuando lo hice una ola del aroma de Bella se desprendió de la ropa de cama y me picaron los ojos con tal amarga agonía que no supe hacer otra cosa más que encogerme y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sintiéndome tan herido y enojado que supe que necesitaba encontrar una forma de liberar todas mis emociones. No necesitaba ir a trabajar hasta dentro de varias horas, así que opté por salir a correr. Algo que hacía con frecuencia antes de que Bella llegase, cuando a mi vida llegaba poca luz de sol y demasiada agonía.

Salí del edificio de mi apartamento sin ningún destino en mente, simplemente giré a la izquierda y dejé que mis piernas dirigiesen, lejos del maldito apartamento que ya no se parecía en nada a un hogar, sino más bien era una cárcel. Una prisión con murallas altas, abruptas formadas por todas nuestras penas. Bella y yo jamás conseguiríamos que esto se resolviese, jamás avanzaríamos.

Cuando comencé a correr, mi mente se despejó por fin y no la sentía tan nublada por la mezcla de pensamientos y sensaciones que se entremezclaban. Lo que surgió al final fue simplemente la herida pura y limpia. Me habían dejado tantas personas en mi vida ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué ella también?

Independientemente de su razonamiento, yo volví a estar sin ella, haciendo frente a todo ese dolor, solo

Fui a trabajar, pero no recuerdo ni una sola cosa de las que hice. Una vez mas era como un piloto automático.

Al día siguiente, sábado, no fui a trabajar, muy a mi pesar. Al final del día había ordenado mi armario, pagado las facturas, limpiado la nevera y hecho la colada. Estaba agotado, pero me alegraba ser productivo y no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo realmente.

Alrededor de las ocho sonó mi teléfono. Era Rosalie.

"Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien."Respondí en un tono agradable puramente forzado.

"He oído que Bella aun no ha vuelto, que se perdió tu cumpleaños."Mierda ¿Cómo se había enterado? Realmente no me apetecía hablar ahora de eso.

Ante mi silencio, continuó."Sé que probablemente no quieras hablar de ello, conociéndote. Solo querrás regodearte en el dolor y correr por la ciudad. "me reí. Ella me conocía mejor de lo que pensaba.

"Yo… simplemente… bueno… tu y yo nunca hemos mantenido una conversación abierta respecto a cuándo, ya sabes, mamá y papá…"

No podía soportar hablar de eso en estos momentos. No podía soportar el dolor y la culpa adicionales que ella me concedía. Traté de evitarla."No veo que eso tenga algo que ver."

"No, no… no lo haces, porque nunca supiste realmente lo que me sucedía, al igual que yo nunca supe lo que te sucedía a ti."Su voz era paciente y controlada, pero compasiva.

"Sé lo que te pasaba Rose. Me culpabas del accidente."Había necesitado todos estos años y el amor y la persuasión de Bella para poder verlo."Y a causa de que no solo perdí a mis padres ese día, perdí a _toda_ mi familia - tu también me dejaste."Escupí con dureza. Sabia que no se lo merecía, quería detenerme, pero todo estaba saliendo a la superficie."¡No sé cuantas veces puedo pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió hace más de una década! Algo sobre lo que yo NO tenía ningún control."Estaba sin aliento y las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por mis mejillas. Me las limpié con violencia y traté de controlar mi respiración.

"¿Has terminado?"Preguntó tranquilamente.

"Sí."Murmuré.

"Edward, me lo merezco."¡Me sorprendió!"Me merezco cualquier enfado que decidas dirigir hacia mí. Te abandoné. Lo dejé todo y me quedé en Nueva York. Pero ¿Sabes por qué lo hice?"

"Sí, porque me odiabas."Contesté de forma despectiva.

"No fue porque te odiaba. Nunca te odié. Y me siento terriblemente mal por hacerte creer eso. A pesar de que supe durante todo este tiempo que no era culpa tuya, que les podría haber pasado lo mismo a papá o a mamá, o incluso a mi si hubiese estado allí, tenía que enojarme con alguien. Quería enfadarme con mamá y papá por dejarnos. ¿Pero cómo podía enfurecerme con dos personas muertas?"

Respiró hondo, luego exhaló lentamente y continuó."Por lo tanto decidí, injustamente, enfadarme contigo, pero al mismo tiempo no tuve la energía para ponerme frente a ti. Y yo no quería que jugases a ser el hermano mayor e intentases hacer que me sintiese mejor. Me alejé de ti y de todo lo que me recordaba a nuestra perfecta familia, que había desaparecido de forma abrupta. Sabía que nos estaba haciendo un daño terrible, que tú te estabas destruyendo por una culpa innecesaria. Pero yo era demasiado egoísta para quedarme, para ayudarte. Por lo tanto me marché. En el momento en que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, de que te había dejado solo, ya era demasiado tarde."Ahora su voz era un susurro suave."No tenía ni idea de cómo reparar los daños. Así que no hice nada y seguí actuando como si estuviese enfadada contigo, eso era más fácil que dar el paso para pedir tu perdón y comprensión."

Se me ralentizó la respiración y me pasé la mano por el pelo por enésima vez en los últimos diez minutos. ¿No me había odiado nunca? ¿Ni siquiera me había culpado? Todos estos años viviendo con el dolor y la culpa… pero, honestamente, no importaba.

"Rose, no estoy seguro de por qué me dices esto, no importa nada más. Una vez conocí a Bella, ella me ayudó a sanar, a estar completamente nuevo, a dejarlo ir. Solía estar molesto y frustrado contigo, pero nada más. Estoy contento de tener a mi hermana otra vez."

"Edward, sé que Bella es lo mejor que te ha sucedido. Lo veo en vuestros rostros cuando estáis juntos. Estas tan enamorado… por eso te estoy diciendo todo esto."Abrí la boca para decirle que no entendía que tenía que ver lo uno con lo otro."Espera, no he terminado. Te digo todo esto porque creo que sé mejor que nadie por lo que está pasando Bella y lo que está tratando de hacer."

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cammiie Cullen__, tranquila, no te preocupes el fic tiene un final feliz ^^ Simplemente se están liando un poco las cosas._


	12. Razones

_El fic lo ha escrito newfoundlove, yo solo lo traduzco._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11: Razones**

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Qué está _intentando hacer_?"Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Ella está intentando hacer la misma estupidez que tú hiciste cuando rompiste con ella al ponerte enfermo. Está intentando protegerte."Dijo, su voz estaba llena de compasión.

"¿De qué me está protegiendo?"Pregunté desesperado. ¿Por qué pensaría que yo necesitaba protección? ¿Le parecería débil?

"Bella está mas herida de lo que ninguno de nosotros puede imaginar. Bella sigue culpándose de la pronta llegada de Olivia y de que no sobreviviese. Piensa que podría haber hecho algo diferente y haberla salvado. Tu y yo, además de todos los médicos, sabemos que eso no es cierto."Su voz bajó volviéndose suave, suplicante."Pero Edward, te diré una cosa, si Lizzie muriese, me causaría un dolor mil veces más grande que el que sentí cuando nuestros padres murieron, o incluso, que Dios no lo quiera, que la muerte de Emmett. Literalmente, yo no podría seguir viviendo."Desde el otro lado de la línea noté como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Pocas veces había escuchado llorar a mi hermana. Era difícil, más dura que yo.

Hubo un minuto de silencio para que pudiese controlar sus emociones. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, a un millón de pensamientos por minuto, así que simplemente me senté a esperar."Bella no sabe cómo mejorar al igual que no sabe cómo quieres que lo haga. No sabe cómo avanzar. Imagino que el motivo por el que se ha marchado es que no quiere que seas consciente de su dolor. Ha huido, al igual que yo lo hice y exactamente de la misma forma que tu actuaste. Tratamos de apartar a aquellos que amamos para eliminar la situación… pero en realidad eso duele mas."

"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no _quiere_ estar lejos de mi? No me está alejando. ¿Cree que _me_ está protegiendo?"Casi grité.

"Sí, creo que sí."Dijo solemnemente.

"¿No aprendió de mi estúpido error que _marchándose no se soluciona nada_?"Apenas podía seguir sujetando el teléfono, mis gritos reverberaban contra las altas paredes del apartamento vacio. La ira, la frustración y el dolor estaban a punto de salir de golpe.

Recobré el aliento y volví a acercarme el auricular del teléfono a la oreja con mano inestable."¿Crees que planea volver ALGÚN DÍA a casa?"Escuché el dolor y la absoluta desesperación en mi voz.

"No lo sé Edward… tal vez con el tiempo."Dijo Rose suavemente al otro lado."Pero puedo decirte algo. Cuando me fui a Nueva York, pensaba que me quedaría un mes, quizá dos semestres, y luego iría a una escuela de Illinois. Una vez llegué allí me quedé atrapada en un mundo surreal donde podía ignorar el dolor si quería, nada me obligaba a recordarlo, y de ese modo me quedé."

Ni siquiera sabía que decir, no podía dejar que Bella se mantuviese alejada por autocomplacencia o por miedo."¡Tengo que ir a por ella! Ni siquiera me importa que esté siempre. Solo necesito que permanezca conmigo. Gracias Rose, por todo. Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero Edward."Contestó. Era la primera vez que nos lo decíamos el uno al otro desde que me desperté tras mi trasplante, y antes de eso había pasado casi una década, mucho tiempo. Corté la comunicación con mi hermana y rápidamente marqué el número del móvil de Bella. Sonó barias veces y luego salió el buzón de voz. No quería que supiese que iba a buscarla en caso de que volviese a delirar en su empeño de protegerme y se marchase otra vez. Así que, llamé a casa de Charlie solo para asegurarme de que seguía en la ciudad.

"Hola Charlie, soy Edward."

"Hola Edward ¿Qué tal? Sé que probablemente echas de menos a tu esposa, pero tengo que decirte que será difícil abandonar las comidas con las que me ha estado mimando desde que llegó."Sé rió al otro lado de la línea."Estoy seguro de que lo extrañaré."

"Sé lo que quieres decir Charlie, es una gran cocinera, pero lo siento, no puedes quedarte con ella."Contesté, con un alegre tono."Bella no está ahí ¿Lo está?"

"No, se marchó durante toda la tarde. ¿Puedo darle algún mensaje?"

"No, gracias. Me pondré al día con ella en algún momento. ¿Crees que estará mañana por la mañana?"Me contestó que por lo que él sabía, debería de estar. Colgué y, a continuación, llamé a la compañía aérea para ver si había algún vuelo disponible para Seattle. Por supuesto no había ninguno vuelo esa noche, lo que me venía muy bien. Necesitaba ir al trabajo por la mañana y revisar a mis pacientes, además de hablar con Andrew para que me cubriese. Cuando todo esto acabase, tendría que mostrarle mi agradecimiento de alguna forma.

Reservé un billete para el domingo a la una, así que llegaría a Forks sobre la hora de la cena.

Inmediatamente corrí arriba y comencé a meterlo todo en la maleta. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo me quedaría allí esperaba que no fuese más de un día, pero por si acaso llevé tres mudas de ropa. Casi había terminado, cuando recordé que tenía un regalo para Bella. Algo que había comprado hace tiempo con intención de dárselo cuando volviese a quedar embarazada. En ese momento, eso ni siquiera me importaba, así que pensé en dárselo ahora. Caminé por el cuarto y abrí el cajón de la cómoda, donde guardaba una de las viejas sudaderas que nunca me ponía, y cogí un cuadrado pequeño escondido al fondo.

A la mañana siguiente fui al hospital y, también, hablé con Andrew. En ese momento no tenía muchos pacientes, algo bueno, y él no tuvo ningún problema para ir unos pocos días más. A cambió le prometí trabajar los días más importantes de vacaciones para él.

Estuve en el aeropuerto O'Hara de Chicago durante mucho tiempo. Fui a por algo de comida. A lo largo de la semana no había comido demasiado y ahora que tenía un plan, una idea de lo que podía estar pasando, de repente se me había abierto el apetito.

Estaba agradecido de que Rosalie me hubiese abierto los ojos ante la posible verdad que había tras las acciones de Bella. Pero, al mismo tiempo pensaba ¿Cómo podía actuar así? ¿Cómo podía llevar a cavo el mismo error que yo había cometido antes – el error que casi me mata? ¿Acaso pensaba que yo era mucho más fuerte y que sería capaz de sobrellevar mejor su marcha? Obviamente no me conocía en absoluto. Tenía claro que yo era mucho más dependiente de ella que ella de mí. Ella era vital para mi existencia, para mi supervivencia. Si desapareciese todo lo demás que forma mi vida, trabajo, amigos, todo, siempre que tuviese a Bella podría continuar. ¿Cómo es que no podía darse cuenta de eso?

Subí al avión en un estado de aturdimiento debido a mi autoreflexión y ensimismamiento. Antes de saber cómo ya estábamos aterrizando en Seattle. Rápidamente me dirigí a la oficina de alquiler de coches y recogí las llaves de un Nissan Altima que había alquilado. No era mi Volvo, pero fue lo mejor que pude conseguir en tan poco tiempo. En esos momentos no me hubiese importado alquilar una scooter para llegar hasta ella.

Conduje por la pintoresca carretera de la ruta 104 que se dirigía hacia el oeste. Mi mente iba un millón de millas por hora, tal y como me gustaría que pudiese ir el coche, mientras que mi estomago se llenaba de sólidos nudos. ¿Qué le diría? ¿De esta misma forma se sentía ella cuando llegó al hospital a petición de Rose? No. No, ya sé que no era lo mismo. Entonces yo había hecho lo impensable - le había dicho que no la amaba y que no la necesitaba – ella no había sido cruel conmigo. Una vez más pensé que no me la merecía, pero aun así la necesitaba desesperadamente.

El hecho de que Rose creyese que ella no quería estar lejos de mí, de la misma forma que yo no quera permanecer apartado de ella cuando estuve enfermo, me hacía pensar optimistamente que esto funcionaria.

Antes de darme cuenta el silencioso coche ya pasaba los límites de la ciudad adentrándose en Forks mientras el coche se deslizaba por el camino recientemente mojado. El atardecer estaba en su clímax, los tonos rojos y naranjas se extendían por el horizonte mientras el último vestigio de tormenta desaparecía.

Aparqué lentamente frente a la pequeña casa de Charlie que parecía exactamente igual que cuando la visitamos durante un largo fin de semana antes de la boda. Su coche de policía no se encontraba en la calzada, pero la vieja camioneta de Bella seguí allí. Por lo que me había comentado sobre ella, me sorprendería que todavía anduviese. También me fijé en un vehículo que no reconocí, una moto.

Las luces del primer piso de la casa fluían por la noche temprana, fundiéndose con las baldosas amarillas que había sobre el césped. Estaba a punto de salir del coche – todavía no tenía claro que decirle - pero no quería quedarme sentado en el automóvil obligándome a crear una escena fantástica, cuando vislumbré a Bella a través de la ventana de la cocina. Forcé a mis ojos para enfocarla mejor. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, alejándose de la cocina. Su hermoso cabello castaño caía en cascada, espeso por su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y osciló de un lado a otro, acariciando suavemente sus hombros. Volvió la cabeza y de perfil pude ver la bella sonrisa que esgrimía. Un anhelo atravesó mi cuerpo. No había visto esa sonrisa en mucho tiempo.

Dejé de espiar y rápidamente salí del coche, caminado por la acera. Cuando me acerqué a la casa, mis nervios eran tan intensos que me sentía como si, literalmente, pudiese salir de mi cuerpo. Estaba tan emocionado por verla, independientemente de los resultados. Seguí mirando a través de la pequeña ventana de la cocina donde estaba Bella cuando advertí la sombra de otra persona. Que debía de haberse dirigido a ella cuando sonrió. ¿Quién era? ¿Tal vez, el propietario de la moto? Charlie no, estaba seguro.

Me detuve un momento a mitad de camino, clavado en la pequeña y surrealista imagen. Bella removía el contenido de una olla con ayuda de una cuchara de madera y la misteriosa persona entró en mí campo de visión mientras abría la boca para que le diese a probar. Aparté los ojos de Bella para centrarlos en él. Jacob. Ella habló mientras él sonreía y se reía. Me detuve completamente mientras comenzaba a lloviznar.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta formado por la repentina bilis, mientras, puse una mano sobre mi pecho, con la esperanza de mantener a mi corazón dentro, ya que amenazaba con escapar, palpitaba contra las puntas de mis dedos. Mi repentino ataque de pánico no era ver a otro hombre con Bella, aunque odiaba admitir que me dolía terriblemente. Yo no _era_ inseguro. En realidad. Nunca estuve en contra de que la mujer de mi vida tuviese amigos. ¿Qué causaba el terrible dolor que atravesaba mi cuerpo como si fuese el término final y total de todos mis fracasos?

Había estado tratando durante más de seis meses ver un asomo de _esa_ sonrisa, uno de sencilla y pura alegría, en las facciones de mi mujer, pero había fracasado. Oh, no me malinterpretéis, ella sonreía, se reía, pero siempre había un amago de tristeza detrás. Aun sin oírla, solo observando la visón que tenia ante mí, reconocí sin lugar a dudas de que esa Bella, la que estaba al otro lado del cristal, era feliz, era la Bella feliz e inocente que había conocido hace más de dos años. No había ninguna tristeza oculta tras esos ojos castaños y expresivos, nada que la obligase a fruncir el ceño mientras ella pretendía estar alegre, todo eso gracias a la alegre conversación con Jacob. ¿Se conseguía eso manteniéndome lejos? ¿Yo era la razón por la que ella no podía encontrar la paz que tan desesperadamente buscaba después de nuestra perdida?

Era como estar viendo la televisión y que el presidente nos dijese que íbamos a ser atacados por una bomba nuclear. El sentimiento de total destrucción me superó, no en mi cuerpo, sino en mi alma. Alguna vez me había preguntado si era posible que dos almas gemelas estuviesen tan entrelazadas y arraigadas la una en la otra que no pudiese existir si su compañera desapareciera. Después de conocer a Bella creía firmemente en eso. Ahora, no estaba tan seguro.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuve parado en la acera frente a la casa de Charlie, pero la plena oscuridad había caído. Finalmente la respiración se me reguló lo suficiente como para pensar claramente. Necesitaba marcharme. _Necesitaba marcharme para dejarla aquí_.

Comencé a volver al coche cuando oí el crujido de la puerta delantera."¿Edward?"Me llamó su voz dulce, melódica.

Congelado – me volví hacia ella.

"Edward ¿Eres tú?"Me llamó otra vez, en esta ocasión con más firmeza. Oí al fondo una voz masculina que la llamaba para preguntarle algo sobre una salsa. Luché para detener las lágrimas. _No quería dejarla_. Ni siquiera sabía si podría continuar sabiendo que yo era la razón por la que ella no era _verdaderamente_ feliz. Inmediatamente volví a estar en la cama del hospital, con mi cuerpo débil, la voz del cirujano que me decía que necesitaba un trasplante o moriría, y en todo lo que podía pensar , incluso si me dolía una barbaridad era en que Bella estaría mejor sin mí.

Sus cortos y rápidos pasos detrás de mí se acercaron mientras yo estaba atrapado entre el pasado y el presente. Una mano cálida tocó mi antebrazo.

"¿Edward, por qué no me miras?"Preguntó con una tranquila desesperación. Sentí que mis lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y quemaban. Parpadeé para quitármelas. ¿Cómo podía decirle que me había dado cuenta ahora de que era más feliz sin mí?

Me giré lentamente y a regañadientes dejé que mis ojos se encontrasen con los suyos. Tenía una dulce mirada de preocupación, fruncía el ceño. Tanto el anhelo como la angustia me atravesaron en oleadas. "Edward ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No tenía ni idea de que ibas a venir."Preguntó.

¿Qué iba a decirle? Que había ido para llevarla a casa, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, ella era muy feliz aquí.

Miré sobre la cabeza de Bella para ver a Jacob de pie en la entrada de la casa de Charlie. Parecía estar tratando de averiguar quién era el hombre que estaba en el jardín de Charlie y estaba dispuesto a abalanzarse si algo no iba bien. Tras un momento, salió y, tras ver que se trataba de mí, me saludó.

"Hola Edward. Me alegro de verte."Dijo alegremente extendiendo su mano hacia mí, aparté los ojos de la cabeza de Bella, yo había estado concentrado intentando controlar mis emociones, solté un suspiro, y moví los ojos hacia Jacob.

"Hola Jacob."Respondí extendiendo mi mano. Bella miró hacia atrás y se puso entre nosotros preocupada.

Después de un momento de tenso silencio, dijo."Será mejor que me ponga en marcha."Bella abrió la boca para responder, pero yo la corté.

"No es necesario. Estaba a punto de marcharme."Por el rabillo del ojo vi como los ojos de Jacob se agrandaban, confusos.

Mientras los dos se quedaban allí mirándome boquiabiertos, tomé suavemente sus manos, con los pulgares froté el dorso y los nudillos, y miré fijamente sus profundos ojos. _¿Aun me pertenecía su alma?_ Incluso si así era no podía permitir que se quedase conmigo por compasión, ni por sacrificio. Si… volviésemos otra vez. Y aunque hubiese cometido aquel error en aquellos tiempos, fue solo por mala comunicación, debido a que pensaba que no me seguiría amando. Yo haría lo mismo si eso significase que pudiese ayudarla.

Me incliné y apreté los labios contra los suyos, deliciosos, dulces, recogiendo la suavidad aterciopelada de ellos, quemando mi memoria. Ahuequé la mano en su mejilla. El mundo se derritió en ese momento. Cada hermoso recuerdo que tenía con ella cruzó por mi mente con rapidez. No profundicé el beso o le pedí más.

Cuando me alejé, la miré de frente."Te amo Isabella. Para siempre."Me quedé allí un minuto más, perdiéndome en su belleza inocente que había sido contaminada tan injustamente.

Me di la vuelta y me alejé.

Debí de haber llegado al coche de alquiler, conducido al aeropuerto y abordar un avión, pero realmente no recuerdo nada. Solo me acuerdo de caminar lentamente por nuestro apartamento, una vez más vacio y solo, ahora de muchas más maneras además de la física. Muchas más.

Subí por las escaleras, la cabeza me palpitaba, y vi a través de los grandes ventanales que estaba amaneciendo. Me sentía como si una capa viscosa me cubriese, el resultado de estar en un tubo metálico con trescientas personas durante ocho horas. Pero no me importaba demasiado ducharme. Tiré al suelo mi ropa y me metí en la cama, esperando silenciosamente no despertar nunca.

Mi sueño estuvo cargado de una combinación de pesadillas y sueños normales. Volví a esa pradera con Bella, pero ahora ella se encontraba en la periferia del bosque, avanzando poco a poco en el camino a la oscuridad. La llamé. Giró la cabeza para mirarme por encima del hombro, me sonrió tristemente y se alejó con rapidez. Esta vez no huía de mí, pero se sumergió al completo en las sombras. Traté de seguirla, pero mis pies no se movían. Me agaché y agarré mi muslo, tratando de levantarlo con mis manos, pero parecía estar pegado a la tierra mientras veía como Bella se marchaba. La llamé hasta quedarme ronco, pero nunca regresó. Oí un sonido abrasivo, y levanté la cabeza para ver a unos buitres gigantescos sobrevolarme en círculos.

Entonces, me encontraba en el patio de Charlie, una vez más la miraba a través de la ventana de la cocina. Veía a Bella cocinar. Pero de repente se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la ventana, poniendo sus manos en el cristal. Su expresión facial se volvió frenética, buscando. ¿Me estaba buscando a mí? "Bella."La llamé ahuecando las manos alrededor de mi boca."Estoy aquí."Pero ella no me veía. Una vez más mis pies estaban pegados al suelo, no era capad de moverlos ni una pulgada. Frenéticamente agité las manos sobre mi cabeza mientras la veía disgustarse cada vez más. Finalmente una figura apareció tras ella, Jacob, puso las manos sobre sus hombros y suavemente la apartó de la ventana mientras yo no dejaba de gritar para que saliese al patio delantero.

Me moví bruscamente y me retorcí en la cama, mis piernas estaban envueltas en la sabana, pero estaba demasiado cansado y débil como para liberarme. Luego caí en un profundo y mas pacifico sueño. Las próximas imagines que pasaron a través de mis parpados por una vez fueron agradables. Eran como parpadeantes – Bella y yo haciendo el amor. Pero yo no me encontraba en mi cuerpo, estaba separado, mirándonos desde arriba.

Mientras miraba con asombro la belleza de nuestros cuerpos moviéndose juntos, sentí el calor a mí alrededor y un increíble sentimiento de paz. Inhalé el delicioso aroma de Bella y me hundí más profundamente en el envolvente sueño al mismo tiempo que el calor continuaba extendiéndose por toda mi piel. Notaba una presión en mi espalda, no una molesta, era suave, apacible. No podía comprender que era eso que de repente me hacía sentir tan feliz y en paz. No me importaba. Bebería de ella.

Cuando me desperté había una injustificada sonrisa en mis labios mientras estiraba los brazos sobre mi cabeza. Me quedé allí, con los ojos cerrados simplemente absorbiendo lo bien que se sentía mi cuerpo al haber dormido tan bien. Cuando mi cerebro volvió completamente en sí, reconocí un sonido a mi lado, un susurro rítmico. En el momento que pude abrir un ojo, lo que vi, me impactó por completo.

La forma de Bella, vestida con mi camiseta de la universidad, estaba acostada junto a mi profundamente dormida. Su cara angelical se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la mía. ¿Todo había sido una terrible pesadilla?


	13. Gris

_El fic lo ha escrito newfoundlove, yo solo lo traduzco._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12: Gris**

Parecía que no podía centrarme en lo que tenía ante mí. Parpadeé una vez, dos veces, pero la imagen no cambiaba. Bella _estaba_ aquí, en nuestra cama junto a mí, en su lado de la cama, con las rodillas dobladas, su cabello ondulado desparramado tras ella sobre la almohada. Una de las delicadas manos estaba escondida bajo su cabeza, la otra sobre las sabanas, con los dedos ligeramente curvados. Con su anillos de boda – aun en sus dedos. Mi corazón palpitó.

Escrupulosamente estudié su cara como si nunca antes la hubiese visto, desde sus altos pómulos, hasta los labios llenos. Los grandes y cálidos ojos castaños permanecían cerrados y protegidos por largas y negras pestañas que acariciaban su piel aterciopelada y rosada. Sin embargo, noté que bajo los ojos tenía unos círculos oscuros.

Observé como su pequeño cuerpo subia y bajaba suavemente con cada respiración superficial de su profundo sueño. Observé cómo se movían sus ojos bajo los parpados como si estuviese viendo una película de intriga. No podía esperar a que murmurase algo en su sueño, algo que me diese una pista de lo que vendría a continuación.

Tenía miedo de moverme o respirar y que la hermosa visión desapareciese. Pero aun sin que yo molestase, comenzó a abrir los ojos. Los vi centrarse en mí, al principio medio adormilados, pero luego con un ligero reconocimiento.

No hablamos en lo que pareció una eternidad, simplemente nos miramos. Finalmente separó sus labios."Estabas diciendo adiós, no."Afirmó, no preguntó, sabiéndolo tan bien como yo. No tenía ni idea de cómo responder. Tras una pausa notable, asentí con la cabeza, afirmándolo. Con ella tumbada delante de mí, esa decisión, el haber tomado esa decisión por su felicidad parecía muy lejano.

Sus ojos atrapados en los míos, nuestras manos a pulgadas de distancia sobre las sabanas, pero sin tocarse. Era como si una cinta roja pasase por la mitad de la cama, manteniéndonos todo el tiempo a pulgadas de nuestro objetivo, el uno del otro. Deseaba acercarla a mí, pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pensando o cuáles eran sus motivos. No me permitiría creer que ella había regresado simplemente por mí, no sin ninguna otra explicación.

"Me merezco esto después de la forma en la que te he tratado."Respondió suavemente. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba? ¿Qué yo la estaba castigando? Alejé ese pensamiento, en mi mente había preguntas más apremiantes.

"¿Porqué estas aquí?"

"Porque te quiero, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, nada cambiará eso."Dijo con naturalidad."Sé que no me merezco una segunda… o más bien una tercera oportunidad, pero eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo."

"¿Qué pasa con Jacob?"Le pregunté, tratando de que no se notase la acusación y la paranoia en mi voz.

Sacudió la cabeza delicadamente."No hay nada entre Jacob y yo que no sea amistad. Está prácticamente dedicado a Angela, que hacen una pareja perfecta. Fue con ellos con quien pasé esta semana."Vi como parecía preocupado por ella - ¿Solo era amistad? No dudaba de lo que ella decía, yo me había equivocado, pero necesitaba más.

"¿Y qué pasó anoche? ¿Dónde estaba Angela? ¿Y por qué Charlie no la mencionó?"Pregunté suavemente, buscando sus ojos marrones. Ahora que me daba cuenta de que los rayos de sol inundaban la habitación, advertí que en sus ojos había diminutas manchas doradas que muchos no podrían ver, pero yo sí. Muchas personas pensaban en la falta de profundidad de los ojos marrones, que eran demasiado monótonos, pero no lo eran los de Bella. Mostraban su espíritu, su calidez. En ellos fluían sus emociones como una marea se acerca a la costa.

Sonrió un poco, con amor, pero preocupada."Charlie no es de muchas palabras, lo sabes. Jacob es el hijo de su mejor amigo. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera pensó en Angela. Y anoche Angela acabó la clase tarde y vino más tarde, sobre las diez. Jake sugirió que no cenásemos por separado. Él sabía lo mucho que te echaba de menos."Susurró.

_Si me había echado tanto de menos ¿Por qué se marchó? ¿Por qué se alejó de mí?_ Grité dentro de mi cabeza, pero respiré hondo, controlando mis emociones.

Una cosa muy importante que aprendí en mis años en la facultad de medicina era que nada, y quería decir nada, era blanco o negro. En la vida había más sombras grises de las que yo podía contar. No se trataba de si Bella había estado con Jacob o no, ni de si ella me amaba o no, e incluso ni siquiera se trataba de si quería un hijo. Era gris.

"Bella… de veras que quiero, pero… no lo entiendo…"No podía verbalizar las palabras, pero ella pareció entenderlo.

Respiró profundamente y me miró con fijeza a los ojos ¿Puede que buscando comprensión? No estoy seguro de lo que vio allí, pero siguió hablando."No debería haber huido, lo sé. Era consciente de que te estaba haciendo daño, aun así… me parecía que no podía encontrar una ruta alternativa. Una forma de quedarme y que funcionase. El pensamiento de decepcionarte hubiese sido mucho peor de tratar."

"¿Decepcionarme, cómo?"Pregunté cuando pude alzar los dedos para traspasar aquella línea invisible que había en las sabanas de color crema para ponerlos sobre ella. Solo esa pequeña conexión fue suficiente para hacer creer a mi corazón que realmente estaba allí, que era de carne y hueso. Algo a lo que finalmente poder agarrarme, después de estar una semana flotando sin rumbo aparente.

Me evitó con la mirada y frunció el ceño. Alcé la mano y recorrí su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos, después, la ahuequé bajo su mentón. Haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontrasen."Decepcionarme ¿Cómo?"

"No estoy lista Edward. Sé que dije que lo estaba – pero no es así."Sonaba tan avergonzada, que era ridículo. Moví los dedos por su cabello y le di un beso en la frente. Ella suspiró y pareció relajarse."Te amo con todo mi corazón, y no quiero pasar la vida con _nadie_ que no sea tu, pero todavía no estoy preparada para tener otro bebé. La herida es demasiado profunda y no podría crear otro niño por razones equivocadas, como intentarlo y hacer que te quedes conmigo o para tratar de alejar mi dolor. Sé que nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a Olivia, deseo con todo mi corazón que no fuese así, pero no puedo tratar de sustituirla."

"Bella, amor, no _me importa_ si no tenemos otro bebé. Yo soy tuyo, _para siempre_."Dije con vehemencia mientras acercaba mi torso a su cuerpo, atrayéndola a mi pecho."Y estoy de acuerdo, nuestro amor es demasiado maravilloso como para crear otro bebé por las razones equivocadas, yo nunca quise eso. Solo puede ser el resultado de algo que hemos compartido el uno con el otro, en estado puro."

La sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos, y la apertura de nuestros corazones, ayudó a que el mío se relajase por primera vez en una semana. Ella se moldeaba a mí, rellenando todos los espacios vacios, como cuando se vertía un liquido caliente en un molde."Entonces… ¿Porqué dijiste adiós?... ¿Por qué te fuiste?"

Era hora de mis confesiones. Alcé mi mano libre, la que no estaba bajo su cuerpo rodeándola, y le acaricié el cabello."Parecías tan feliz, más de lo que yo te había visto en meses, desde antes de…"No podía decirlo."No podía pedirte que te alejaras de aquello, como sabía qué harías. Por mucho que te necesitase. Tu felicidad es más importante."

Extendió la mano entre nosotros y recorrió mi clavícula con los dedos hasta el comienzo de la camiseta. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del calor que se propagaba por todo mi cuerpo debido a su pequeño roce."Tienes razón, era feliz."Mi estomago comenzó a encogerse de forma abrupta y abrí los ojos, para bajarlos hasta los de ella. En los labios tenía una dulce sonrisa."Pero era una falsa felicidad, era superficial. Solo era una forma de alejar el dolor, de forma temporal, pero de ninguna manera se trataba de mi curación. Estar en Forks con mis viejos amigos me permitió olvidar, evadirme. Y aunque olvidarme del dolor y la pena me proporcionó un sentimiento de alivio, no quería olvidar todas las cosas maravillosas que aquí había, que era más importantes."

Permanecimos tumbados unos pocos minutos más."¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"Le pregunté."Queremos seguir juntos, pero no podemos volver a como era antes de que tú te marcharas."

Estudió mis ojos de nuevo, buscando respuestas notorias, y luego habló."Una cosa en la que he estado pensando es en cuando nos encontramos fuera de casa, ambos parecemos estar mejor, más felices. Estas paredes tienen demasiados recuerdos tristes. Creo que deberíamos buscar un nuevo sitio para vivir…"Dijo vacilante.

"Estoy totalemtne de acuerdo."Le sonreí, su sonrisa torcida favorita."Tal vez pudiésemos buscar una casa cerca de la de Rosalie y Emmett."Sus ojos se iluminaron con esa idea.

"¿De verdad podrías hacerlo, aun trabajando? ¿Podemos pagarlo incluso aunque siga en la universidad?"

Dejé que mis ojos acariciasen sus facciones, captando la belleza de la mujer que tenía en mis brazos. Me gustaría hacer algo por ella, para mantener el entusiasmo que veía en sus ojos."Puedo soportar hacer un camino un poco más largo para llegar al trabajo. Tenemos el dinero de mi herencia. Además, prefiero invertir en nuestro futuro, en una casa, que alquilar otro apartamento."Ella me sonrió. Respiré profundamente, calmándome, no estaba seguro de cómo se tomaría mi petición.

"Bella… te amo, más que a nada en este mundo, y solo quiero ver que vuelves a sentirte completa. Tengo una sugerencia de algo que podría ayudar."Dije mientras pasaba los dedos por todo su brazo.

Ella asintió para que continuase.

"Terapia para el dolor."Respondí suavemente."Sé que para ti es difícil pedir o aceptar ayuda. Es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti, esa autosuficiencia. Puedo acompañarte, o puedes ir sola, pero es importante para mí que, al menos, lo intentes. Hemos pretendido hacerlo solos y no ha funcionado."

Estudié sus ojos, que se ampliaron debido a la sorpresa pero no se negó a nada, así que seguí."Yo no fui cuando mis padres murieron, a pesar de que me lo sugirieron muchas personas en repetidas ocasiones… y me parece que si lo hubiese hecho… me habría ayudado a aceptarlo y a curarme mucho antes."Dejé mi dedo pulgar sobre su mejilla."Por favor, aprende de mis errores."

Permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos y yo no la presioné para que respondiese, simplemente seguí acariciándole el pelo y el cuello. Fijó la mirada en mi hombro y vi diversas emociones atravesar su rostro, dolor, frustración, confusión y finalmente aceptación. Ella lo sabía. Yo tenía razón.

"¿Dónde encontraríamos un medico?"Preguntó suavemente.

"Hay uno en el hospital, la Dra. Lim, que ha trabajado con muchos pacientes después de que perdieran a sus hijos. Es en lo que se ha especializado. Ella reconoce y entiende la perdía de un niño o de cualquier otro familiar como ningún otro medico."Las lágrimas comenzaron caer, interminables, y se desahogó en silencio, resbalando por ambos lados de su cara para aterrizar en la almohada. Ella asintió, aceptándolo.

La acerqué a mí y le di un beso en la frente."Gracias."Respondí a su mudo acuerdo y sus quejidos suaves.

Nos quedamos allí tumbados durante mucho tiempo, abrazándonos el uno al otro. Los pensamientos de la semana pasada cruzaron mi cabeza con fuerza. Cuando finalmente fui capad de organizar un tema de forma coherente, todo se redujo al hecho de que ella sentía que no podía hablar conmigo. En su intento de protegerme, y esconderse ella y su dolor, había provocado nuestra destrucción. No importaban las circunstancias o el miedo de los resultados, teníamos que ser capaces de hablar entre nosotros.

Las lágrimas se habían secado. Las manos rodeaban mi espalda y se habían metido dentro de mi camiseta, dibujando pequeños círculos en mí piel. Rápidamente perdería la concentración."Bella."La separé un poco de mi, como alejando la llave de un candado para exponer las piezas restantes."Tienes que prometerme, que de aquí en adelante, me contaras siempre lo que esté ocurriendo en esa hermosa cabecita tuya. Incluso aunque tengas miedo de mi reacción, necesito saberlo, es la única manera de que superemos esto y sanemos."Dejé escapar un suspiro debido a la frustración."Sé que estabas tratando de protegerme… pero _no vuelvas a hacerlo otra vez_. No necesito que me protejan, _solo te necesito a ti_."En mi tono había una ferocidad que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que burbujeaba en la superficie.

No respondió con palabras, pero asintió con la cabeza dándome a entender que lo aceptaba todo, luego me empujó con su cuerpo hasta que golpeé la almohada, vacilante junto nuestras bocas. Deslicé la mano de su cabello a la nuca, presionándola a profundizar la conexión. Sentí su cálida lengua a lo largo de mis labios y yo felizmente le permití el acceso. Se inició un baile sensual. Con la mano todavía en su cabeza, hice que girásemos para ponerme encima. Estudiaba mi piel con las manos enviando golpes y ondas de electricidad por mi cuerpo. No podía acercarme lo suficiente, dar las caricias necesarias, para borrar completamente mis dudas. Sin embargo, ella estaba aquí, había dicho que trataría de dejarse aconsejar y comunicarse mejor. Lo superaríamos. Estábamos intentando seguir avanzando, sin presiones, y esperar. El tiempo que fuese necesario para aplicar la acción.

Los pequeños y agiles dedos se deslizaron por mi torso pasando la cinturilla de los bóxers para agarrarme del trasero, provocando que empujase las caderas contra ella. Gimió y me rodeó la cadera con la pierna. Empujé su barbilla con mi mano y ataqué su cuello con un ardor enteramente sexual, hiriendo y degustando cada pulgada de su delicada piel. Tiré del cuello de mi camiseta, apartándosela, mi frustración aumentó debido a la falta de acceso por lo que rápidamente la incorporé y le saqué la tela de algodón gris por la cabeza, lanzándola hacia el balcón.

Oh, sí, justo lo que necesitaba – sus hermosos y suntuosos pechos. Rematados con perfectos redondos y deliciosos pezones rosados, como cerezas que coronan un helado. Me tomé un montón para absorber cada centímetro de ella – la piel de marfil, la delicada feminidad y el rubor de sus mejillas. Me miró cariñosamente mientras recorría con insistencia mi cabello y bajaba por mi pecho. "Eres tan hermosa."Murmuré agachando la cabeza y tomando entre mis labios y los dientes uno de mis manjares preferidos. Arqueó la espalda y alzó las caderas debajo de mí, volviéndome más loco, provocando que lo hiciese más fuerte.

Antes de Bella, yo solo había hecho el amor con otra, mi novia del instituto. Entonces, pasó principalmente por las hormonas y la lujuria, en aquel momento, sinceramente la había adorado, pensaba que estaba listo para pasar mi vida con ella. Pero ahora, con Bella, era tan diferente, más apasionado, menos cuidadoso, pero seguía siendo la ejemplificación de nuestro amor. Había menos necesidad en llegar a la línea de meta y más en el paseo a lo largo del camino. Los rápidos movimientos de mi lengua en la carne de seda, el camino que recorría mi mano por su muslo, el movimiento y la colaboración de nuestros cuerpos el uno con el otro, todo eso alimentaba mi deseo por ella, no solo mi clímax. Era diferente e increíble, todo al mismo tiempo.

Después de tanto tiempo, habría pensado que estábamos apresurándonos, o dejándonos llevar por los nervios, pero no era así, se trataba de algo hermoso. Era natural, incluso si nos acabábamos de conocer desde unas pocas horas. Sin palabras, ambos parecíamos saber cuánto nos necesitábamos. Seré el primero en admitir, que casi me había matado parar sus avances en el dormitorio de invitados de Esme y Carlisle, sobre todo cuando se quitó la camisa, pero estaba contento de haberlo hecho. Por que hacer el amor, con esta increíble mujer, la persona destinada a pasar el resto de su vida con ella, no debía tomárselo a la ligera.

La primera vez que toqué la piel desnuda de su estomago, fue como si las terminaciones de mis dedos hubiesen despertado de una larga hibernación. Cuando acaricié su clavícula con la nariz llegando hasta su oreja, aspirando cada gota de sudor, apareció un sentimiento nuevo, como si por fin volviese a casa. Como cuando eres pequeño y llegas a casa después de clase para encontrarte a tu madre sacando un pastel de manzana del horno. El hogar. Eso es lo que Bella es para mí, no importa donde estemos. Por lo tanto, su sencilla petición de cambiar nuestra ubicación física significaba muy poco para mí, lo aceptaba sin pensar. El hecho de que ella estuviese dispuesta a ir a terapia, por reacia que pareciese, me hacía creer firmemente que ella estaba dispuesta a curarse por fin. Por lo tanto, yo podría perdonar todos sus errores, no importaba lo bien intencionados que fuesen.

Desperté de mi ensueño cuando la sentí subirme la camiseta y quitármela, entonces arañó mi pecho desnudo. Gemí involuntariamente. Notaba todo como si fuese la primara vez, como si acabásemos de vernos el uno al otro, desnudos y expuestos – con todos los sentidos en alerta máxima.

Agaché la cabeza y comencé a trazar un camino de besos desde su ombligo, por el estomago, pasando entre los pechos, provocando que se moviese debajo de mi por la falta de atención a ambos lados de mis labios, y recorriendo el cuello. Bajé las manos suavemente siguiendo el mismo camino hasta llegar a sus bragas, me detuve un momento, haciéndola soltar un gemido junto a mi oído, entonces las retiré de sus caderas con extremada lentitud. Me sujetó los hombros con sus dedos y me acercó mas."Por favor, Edward… te necesito."

Eso era todo lo que se necesitaba, para mi perdición. Me moví rápidamente, bajándome los bóxers, y a continuación la cogí en brazos y la coloqué a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Cuando nos unimos, no pude evitarlo, solté un gemido por la forma en que su cuerpo envolvía el mío, como si eso significara que estábamos destinados el uno al otro. ¿Cómo pude haber dudado alguna vez de su amor por mí?

Ella cerró las piernas alrededor de mis caderas y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, abrazándome fuerte, noté su pecho contra el mío. Comenzamos nuestra danza, nuestros balanceos rítmicos, entrar y salir, cada vez de forma más exigente. El sudor y el deseo goteaban cuando alcanzamos nuestra cima del éxtasis. Su cuerpo cayó agotado en mis brazos, mientras sentía mis sacudidas dentro de ella. Me fijé en que había lagrimas en los ojos de Bella cuando las sentí golpear la piel caliente de mi hombro."¿No vuelvas a intentar protegerme nunca más?"Murmuré junto a su oído.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Bueno, aquí tenéis las explicaciones.

Este capítulo es otro de mis favoritos debido, en parte, a que hacen el amor. No me refiero solo a la escena de sexo, sino que Edward me parece que está tan enfadado, desesperado y lleno de necesidad que se olvida de todas las mariconadas y los mimos. O sea, yo le noto furioso, incluso.

Aunque a mí hay una cosa que me cabrea, bueno hay varias pero solo voy a escribir una xD, es algo que he venido notando en varias novelas, películas, fics y demás. El tema es este: un chico conoce a una chica, tras varias circunstancias, con sus variantes y demás obstáculos comienzan a salir juntos, cuando todo parece maravilloso, algo se estropea y generalmente es por culpa del chico (y he dicho generalmente, no siempre) luego pude que haya alguien que les ayude a entrar en razón o que lo hagan ellos mismo y el hombre vuelve a casa a pedir ¨misericordia¨ a la chica. Que, por supuesto, olvida inmediatamente todo el daño que le han causado, por tremendo que sea, le perdona y viven felices para siempre sin pagar impuestos.

Luego hay otras historias que cambian un poco, y son en las que la chica es quien hace algo, ya sea intencionado o no, y el hombre es el que sale herido. Después de un tiempo vuelve para arreglarlo, pero su chico sigue recelando y a veces tarda en perdonar o lo hace pero aun levemente resentido. (También hay casos en los que él la recibe con los brazos abiertos y como si no hubiese pasado nada, otra cosa que también me cabrea.)

Es decir, y aquí es donde quiero llegar. A las mujeres se les puede hacer todas las cabronadas posibles, sea de forma consciente o no, tratarlas con arrogancia y utilizarlas pero si son ellas las que se lo hacen a ellos la cosa cambia y hay que firmar un contrato con sangre que diga que la situación no se va a volver a repetir….

No quiero meterme en el tema de si es sexista o no, no me estoy refiriendo a eso, lo que quiero decir, y me entran ganas de gritar, es que en la inmensa mayoría de novelas las mujeres no tienen orgullo. Y me da igual que estén enamoradas. Si alguien te hace daño, te trata mal o sea cual sea la situación terminas herida o molesta, tú no puedes ir y olvidar todo lo que te ha hecho en cuanto te lance una sonrisa, joder. Por muy grande y maravillosos que sea ese amor.

Lo que quiero decir con todo este rollo es que en la primera parte Edward se marcha, sí estaba enfermo pero se fue de mala manera y después de la operación cuando Bella fue al hospital, le coge de la mano, se la acariciaba y estupideces por el estilo, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Luego le da una explicación y ya está, todo sigue en el mismo punto en que lo dejaron. A ver, yo soy Bella y sí lo salvo, por supuesto no soy tan cabrona, pero a mí no me pone la mano encima hasta que no me de las explicaciones oportunas que tiene que darme y me da igual que sea Edward, Carlisle o quien sea. Y aun así me pienso bien lo de volver o no, aunque solo sea para fastidiar.

Sin embargo, y sigo, en esta secuela es Bella la que sufre este trauma que es terrible, perder un hijo es una de las cosas más horribles que le pueden pasar a alguien, y es ella la que decide apartar a Edward, está mal hecho por supuesto que sí pero está igual de mal que Edward le deje tanto espacio, porque una de las cosa que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida es que normalmente cuando alguien está mal y te pide que te marches, lo que está suplicando es que te quedes con ella y le demuestres que estas ahí, que tiene algo en lo que apoyarse sin importar que la mayor de las desgracias se suceda. Pero supongamos que Edward no sabe nada de esto, porque sí que es verdad que es más fácil que la persona se las arregle por si sola que molestarse uno en ayudar, bueno lo dicho, Bella le abandona, Rosalie le abre la mente a Edward, Bella se da cuenta de que le pierde si no deja de hacer el idiota y vuelve a casa, pero no la reciben con los brazos abiertos (como tienen que ser, sobre todo después de la escena que vio Edward aunque luego no fuese nada) se dan las explicaciones pertinentes y sigue recelando, hasta que finalmente parece que sí que vuelve a aceptar que los dos siguen igual de enamorados y que hay que hacer algo para sanar las heridas de Bella

Venga ya, esto es totalemtne injusto. No importa lo que haga Edward, y repito que me da igual que estuviese enfermo; los dos actuaron por las mismas razones, sea cual sea el daño que le cause, la otra tonta irá corriendo y aquí no ha pasado nada, pero si es a Edward al que le hacen daño, ya la cosa cambia y de repente hay que hacer algo y dejar las cosas claras.

Lo siento mucho pero a mí esto me molesta un montón y me frustra, a lo mejor es que soy demasiado orgullosa, pero me da igual. No sé si me he explicado muy bien pero bueno, yo ya me he desahogado y a estoy feliz xD. Siento todo el rollo que he escrito. Pero lo necesitaba.

Bueno, solo me queda deciros que ya solo faltan tres capítulos por traducir mas el epilogo, que me parece que está desde el punto de vista de Bella.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.

Besos :*


	14. Borrón y cuenta nueva otra vez

_El fic lo ha escrito newfoundlove, yo solo lo traduzco._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 13: Borrón y cuenta nueva… otra vez.**

Después de adorar y reverenciar cada pulgada de su carne, la forma durmiente de Bella descasó en la piel desnuda de mi torso. Me quedé despierto, mirando el techo. La subida y bajada de mi pecho con cada respiración provocaba que su pelo me hiciese cosquillas en la piel. No me moví ni hice nada. Me recordé que estaba vivo y que ella realmente estaba aquí conmigo.

En algún lugar, en el fondo de mi mente había una molestia… una pregunta. ¿Había sido todo demasiado fácil? ¿Le había dado la bienvenida otra vez solo para que volviese a romperme el corazón? En realidad - no importaba. La quería – de toda y cualquier forma en que pudiese tenerla. No era exactamente como cuando ella hizo que funcionase al haberla dejado yo.

Lo que me llevó a otro pensamiento - ¿Cómo había llegado? Recorrí la piel sedosa de su columna con el dedo índice, notando las pequeñas elevaciones y depresiones de las vertebras. Se retorció ligeramente y se abrazó con más fuerza a mi cintura.

Levantó la cabeza, sus ojos permanecían adormilados."Hola."

Le di un beso en la frente. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. Después de una larga pausa dije."¿Cómo y cuando has llegado?"No sabía qué hora era cuando me había despertado, solo sabía que era por la mañana, y ella misteriosamente estaba en nuestra cama.

"Tomé el vuelo de media noche de Seattle y llegué al apartamento antes de las ocho."Suspiró y se incorporó cruzando las piernas junto a mí. No pude evitar admirar su figura cuando ella estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y bostezó.

"No tenía ningún coche. Jake tuvo que llevarme a Seattle, pero solo tenía su moto por lo que tuvo que ir hasta casa y coger el coche. Dejé casi toda la ropa en casa de Charlie. Llegué al aeropuerto cuando el avión cerraba las puertas. Fue horrible – estuve todo el tiempo pensando que era demasiado tarde."No me miraba a los ojos, y se retorcía los dedos en su regazo. Me giré hacia aun lado, apoyando la cabeza en la mano y poniendo la otra en su muslo desnudo.

"Bella."Siguió sin mirarme."Mírame."Me hizo caso con renuencia.

"Mientras que sea aquí donde quieras estar, _nunca_ será demasiado tarde ¿Todavía no sabes que estoy irremediable e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti… y que sin ti soy un desastre?"Un rumor de sonrisa jugó en sus labios. Alcé los dedos para acariciarle la mejilla.

"Te amo tanto… y no puedo hacer esto sin ti."No estaba seguro de nada, la orientación psicopedagógica, la idea de tener un bebé, la vida en general. No importaba. Mi respuesta era la misma.

"No tienes que hacerlo."Le respondí, rodeándole la nuca con los dedos y acercándola para darle un dulce y suave beso. Movió su cuerpo desnudo poniéndose encima de mí y me acarició el cabello.

Ella fue la encargada de romper el beso."¿Es demasiado pronto para preguntar cuando podemos empezar a buscar una casa?"Preguntó emocionada.

"Si quieres podemos empezar hoy. Tengo los próximos días libres…"No había necesidad de decirle que era porque no había sabido cuanto tiempo me llevaría haberla traído de vuelta."Llamaré a Rose para preguntarle por su agente inmobiliario. Le gustó mucho."Su sonrisa se amplió. Con mis brazos le rodeé el torso y enterré los labios en su cuello y en el pelo, su profunda respiración – refrescó todas las células de mi cuerpo.

"Tal vez deberíamos empezar mañana."Sugerí, viendo que no estaba listo para levantarme de la cama o que se vistiera. Se rió y trató de apartarse, pero yo no aflojé mi abrazo.

"Edward, no me lo hagas."Me amenazó.

"¿A qué te refieres, amor?"Respondí cuando ella empujó en vano mi pecho. Sus piernas estaban ambos lados de mi cuerpo y la enorme calidez de su suavidad y sus suculentos muslos contra mis caderas era muy excitante.

"Lo sabes de sobra."Dijo con confianza mientras sus dedos recorrían la línea de mi cintura. Suavemente me recorrió la piel y yo me retorcí bajo ella, aflojando ligeramente mi agarre.

"Sabes cómo terminarlo…"Me di la vuelta rápidamente, tumbándola sobre la espalda, y subiéndole los brazos por encima de la cabeza, empujé mis caderas contra las suyas. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía."No es justo."Susurró.

"¿Quién ha dicho que yo jugase limpio?"Susurré contra su mejilla mientras me restregaba contra ella otra vez. Abrió la boca mientras balanceaba las caderas. Sonreí ante su reacción.

Miré el reloj, eran las once. Vi el destello del envoltorio vacío del preservativo encima de la mesita de noche. Ese había sido el ultimo que quedaba."Esto."Empujé mi dureza otra vez contra ella, que se rió."Me recuerda que tenemos que ir a la tienda y comprar más condones."

"No es necesario."Respondió, eché hacia atrás al cabeza para poder mirarla."Mientras estuve fuera, fui a ver a mi antiguo medico y comencé otra vez con la píldora."Suspiró."No es que no me emocionase cuando me quedé embarazada, de hecho lo estaba, pero no fue planeado… No quiero que ocurra otra vez, antes de que esté, de que estemos listos. Y nosotros no somos exactamente compatibles en lo referente a los condones. Espero que entiendas…"

La solté la manos y la rodeé con los brazos."Oh, Bella, por supuesto que lo entiendo…. Y siento no haber sido más proactivo en fin… supongo… que simplemente te toqué y lo olvidé."Cambié mi peso apoyándome en los codos.

"No importa, también es culpa mía."Me besó suavemente en la barbilla y en el cuello.

"Solo tienes que esperar hasta que intentemos quedarnos embarazados. Yo me encargaré de todo."Dijo suavemente.

"No puedo esperar."Sonreí contra sus labios.

A regañadientes salí de la cama, me duché y me vestí. Mientras Bella seguía arriba entré en la cocina y nos hice unos bocadillos, entonces llamé a Rosalie.

Respondió al segundo tono."Hola, Edward. ¿Estás en Forks?"Al otro lado de la línea se podía oír el balbuceo de Lizzie.

"No, estoy, estamos en casa."Sonreí para mí.

"Entonces ¿Te marchaste ayer y volviste por la noche?"Preguntó confusa.

"Prácticamente, es una larga historia que me gustaría compartir contigo, pero no ahora."

"Vale. Pero… ¿va todo bien? Bella está en casa ¿Pero se encuentra bien?"La preocupación era evidente en su voz. Podía escuchar a Emmett diciendo algo de fondo, pero no podía entenderlo."Para Em. Te lo contaré cuando termine de hablar con él."Le regañó. Él respondió con un murmullo.

"¿Qué estaba preguntando?"Tenía curiosidad.

"Quería asegurarse de que estabas bien y que todo funcionaba."Dijo desanimada.

"Por favor, dale las gracias por estar pendiente de mi, y dile que estoy bien, mejor que bien."Noté como crecía en mi cara una gran sonrisa."En realidad, es por eso por lo que te he llamado. ¿Me puedes dar el nombre y el número de teléfono de tu agente inmobiliario? Vamos a empezar a buscar una casa."Oí que Bella bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a la mesa para comer. Sonrió. Una dulce y suave sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón palpitase.

"Wow, eso es genial. Tú sí que sabes cómo montártelo. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Edward."

"Gracias. Aprecio tu… perspectiva."La oí mover unos papeles.

"Bien, aquí esta."Escribí la información que ella me dio en un trozo de papel."Nos gustó mucho. Hizo un gran trabajo en lo referente al presupuesto y buscándonos algo que se adecuase a nuestros gustos. La venta es un trabajo duro. ¿Sabes que zonas vas a mirar?"Preguntó Rosalie.

"En realidad íbamos a hacerlo en tu vecindario. Sin embargo, no hemos hablado de eso. Tenemos que mirar algunos colegios."Dondequiera que comprásemos una casa, sabía que querríamos permanecer allí y echar raíces. No me gustaba mucho eso de mudarme cada pocos años. Supongo que soy un hombre de costumbres.

Mi hermana jadeó al otro lado de la línea."Espera… Ella no…"

"No, no… al menos todavía no… no por un tiempo." La corregí rápidamente."Gracias por la información y dale un abrazo a Lizzie de mi parte."

"Adiós Edward."

Caminé, llevando el periódico del fin de semana conmigo, hacia la mesa donde estaba Bella. Cogí la mitad de mi sándwich y le di un mordisco mientras ella acercaba su silla a la mía para mirar la sección inmobiliaria. Chicago era una gran ciudad con una gran gama de aéreas.

"Tenemos que decidir en qué zonas de la ciudad queremos mirar primero y luego que es lo que necesitamos en una casa."Sugerí, levantándome para coger un trozo de papel."Llamaré al banco mañana para hablar con ellos."En realidad no era necesario pedir una hipoteca. Tenía mucho dinero para cubrir el costo, pero sabía que era una decisión sabia pedirles prestado algo debido a las ventajas fiscales. Entonces podría dejar parte del dinero y limitarme a acumular los intereses.

Bella me miraba fijamente, ligeramente boquiabierta."¿Qué?"Pregunté debido a su expresión confusa.

"¿De verdad vamos a hacerlo?"

"¿No es lo que querías? En estos últimos meses yo también había pensado en mudarnos."Dije honestamente.

"Soy tan tonta…"

"¿Por qué, amor?"Pregunté bajando el papel y cogiéndola de la mano.

"He querido mudarme durante meses, casi desde que volvimos del hospital, pero no creí que fuese capad, con el trabajo, o lo que sea, por lo que nunca salí adelante."Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Alcé la mano y la ahuequé en su mejilla.

"Nada de eso me importa, ni nuestro domicilio particular. Lo único que me importa es que tu estés conmigo."Le di un beso en la frente y ella se fundió en mi abrazo."No te merezco."Murmuró contra el cuello de mi camisa.

Me reí suavemente."Por supuesto que sí. Te he hecho demasiado en el pasado por lo que es justo que haya cierta comprensión por mi parte… Por otro lado, _algún_ día nuestros hijos necesitaran más espacio, un patio, un perro, el tinglado al completo."

"¿_Hijos_?"Preguntó juguetona elevando una ceja. Sonreí y volví a prestar atención a los anuncios de casa en venta.

Después de una corta conversación, decidimos que necesitábamos tres dormitorios, dos baños, un garaje para dos coches, un patio y que la casa estuviese cerca de algún parque. Intentaba presionarla para que considerase una casa más grande, tal vez de cuatro dormitorios con dos baños, pero no lo conseguí, ella afirmaba que era demasiado caro.

Revisamos las listas de casas de La Grange Park, donde se habían mudado Emmett y Rosalie, había bastantes en las que podíamos estar interesados.

Llamé a la agente inmobiliaria, Maria, que dijo que podría reunirse con nosotros a finales de semana. Estábamos demasiado ansiosos por comenzar, así que nos metimos en el Volvo y salimos para ¨ir de escaparates¨ para ver las casas que figuraban en el periódico. Después de tres horas conduciendo y dos glaseados más tarde, nos encontrábamos exhaustos. Paramos, compramos una pizza y volvimos al apartamento.

"Quizá necesitamos ajustar nuestra gama de precios."Sugerí casualmente cuando entramos.

Bella me miró con escepticismo."El precio que acordamos es mucho más alto del que jamás pensé que gastaríamos en una casa… no, estoy segura de que podremos encontrar algo, aunque puede que nos lleve un poco más de tiempo."

"Bella, amor. Tenemos un montón de dinero ¿Por qué no dejas que te mime a ti y a nuestra familia, solo por una vez?"Le pregunté inocentemente rodeándola con los brazos mientras ella lavaba un plato en el fregadero.

Dejó una olla y cogió un trapo que había encima de la encimera para secarse las manos, y luego se fue volviendo poco a poco en mi abrazo para mirarme, vacilante."Edward… no tienes que decírmelo… en realidad no es asunto mío… pero ¿Cuánto dinero exactamente heredaste de tus padres?"Habló con mucho cuidado y lentamente, como si fuese a enfadarme con ella de repente.

Nunca habíamos discutido los detalles del dinero que mi hermana y yo habíamos recibido de nuestros padres, que ellos habían estado ahorrando a lo largo de su vida y gracias al seguro de vida que habían contratado. Yo siempre había estado dispuesto a compartirlo con Bella, era mi esposa después de todo, pero ella no parecía interesada. El dinero estaba en una cuenta distinta, incluso en un banco diferente al de nuestra cuenta conjunta.

La sonreí, de forma traviesa. Ya que podía anticipar su reacción. Me incliné y se lo susurré junto al oído.

"¡Hostia Edward!"Gritó."¡Eres asquerosamente rico!"Dijo con los ojos como platos debido a la incredulidad.

Sonreí."No amor, los _dos_ lo somos."Mi riqueza oculta siempre parecía un peso considerable en la razón por las que Rose y yo teníamos de todo. Lo daría todo por pasar otro día mas con mis padres pero por otro lado, estaría eternamente agradecido por su visión y capacidad para cuidar de nosotros, incluso después de haberse ido. Rose y yo podíamos haber tenido muchos líos emocionales, pero nunca tuvimos que preocuparnos por las finanzas.

Me hacía feliz pensar en las demás cosa en las que podía gastar mi dinero aparte de en la universidad y las mudanzas. Yo había gastado muy poco desde que terminé la universidad y compré mi coche, el salario del hospital, era poco impresionante debido a que estaba comenzando, pero cubría fácilmente el coste del apartamento, que era mi único gasto grande. Había estado guardando ese dinero para gastarlo en algo como esto – nuestra primera casa.

"Espero que sepas que te apoyaré completamente en lo referente a que sigas con tus estudios, o a que los termines y trabajes…. O simplemente a que te quedes en casa cuando tengamos hijos. Cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, podrás hacerla."Le sonreí.

Me miró de lleno en los ojos. Rebosaban mucho amor."Yo espero que sepas que nada de eso… del dinero… me importa."Dijo suavemente.

"Lo sé. Por eso no te lo he dicho hasta ahora. La mayoría de las personas lo habrían preguntado en el momento en el que hubiesen entrado en mi apartamento, sabiendo perfectamente que yo solo no habría podido conseguirlo. Es una de las muchas razones por las que te quiero Bella."La abracé más fuerte y la levanté un poco del suelo. Ella rodeó mis caderas con las piernas y juntó nuestros labios.


	15. Día de mudanza

_El fic lo ha escrito newfoundlove, yo solo lo traduzco._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14: Día de mudanza**

"Bella ¿has terminado con esas cajas de ahí arriba?"Grité desde la entrada de nuestro apartamento. Jasper y Emmett estaban ayudándonos a meterlas en el camión de la mudanza. La había estado presionando sin éxito para que contrastemos una empresa de mudanzas, pero mi encantadora esposa me ignoró, afirmando que no era necesario gastar dinero cuando teníamos unos buenos amigos a los que utilizar. Fui capad de razonar con ella para contratar a alguien que llevase los muebles más pesados como los de nuestro dormitorio y los sofás.

Nos había llevado dos meses encontrar la casa de nuestros sueños, y después, otros dos meses para fijar una fecha limite y el traslado. Los propietarios permanecían con frecuencia en su nueva casa y nosotros habíamos negociado con ellos, consiguiendo que bajasen ligeramente el precio. Tenía con cuatro dormitorios, un baño y un servicio, estaba en la zona de Hinsdale. La fachada de ladrillo seguía a un porche y un gran patio trasero. El tejado era a dos aguas con ventanales que sobresalían en vertical. Estaba a menos de diez minutos del barrio de Rosalie y Emmett y lindaba con una reserva forestal.

"Sí, cinco minutos mas. Estoy embalando lo que queda en la cómoda."Respondió.

Cogí otra caja del montón que había en la cocina y me dirigí al ascensor para esperar a Emmett. De nuevo, volví al apartamento a coger otra. Justo en el mismo momento en que Jasper salía.

"Edward ¿Puedes venir un momento?'"Me llamó Bella. Le entregue a Jasper la caja que era para Emmett y subí las escaleras.

"Sí, amor."

"Um... estaba vaciando los cajones, guardando la ropa, cuando me encontré con esto."Vacilante, me entregó una caja rectangular negra.

"No la he abierto."Añadió rápidamente. Sonreí y la cogí de la mano, tirando de ella hasta que llegamos a la cama. Se sentó junto a mí mientras yo seguía sujetando la pequeña caja.

"Es un regalo que compré para ti… hace bastante tiempo. Tenía la intención de habértelo dado en muchos momentos pero ninguno parecía el adecuado…"Dije entregándoselo. Cogió la inofensiva caja con las dos manos como si se tratase de un tesoro oculto. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus profundos ojos estaban llenos tanto de preocupación como de asombro. Asentí para que abriera la caja, lo que hizo lentamente. Encaramado en el forro de terciopelo negro había un collar de oro blanco con un colgante. Que se trataba de un granate en forma de lágrima con diamantes incrustados.

"Es la piedra preciosa correspondiente al mes de nacimiento de Olivia. Sé que nunca nos olvidaremos de ella, y tampoco queremos hacerlo, cuando nos encontremos en épocas más felices ella siempre estará cerca de nuestros corazones."Dije tratando de controlar mis emociones mientras mirábamos fijamente la gema.

Permaneció en silencio durante bastante tiempo y temí que no estuviese dispuesta a aceptar el símbolo de nuestro amor por nuestra hija perdida. Bella había comenzado a asistir a terapia para el dolor no mucho tiempo después de que volviese de Forks. La acompañé a su primera reunión, pero después decidió que resultaría más productivo si fuese ella sola. Dijo que su incapacidad de aceptación y superación no tenía nada que ver con el amor que sentía por mí. Ella no tardó en mirarme y recordar a Olivia. No temía mi afecto, pero en su pasado no había nada para hacer frente a la muerte de nuestra hija. De adolescente había estado al cuidado de sus padres, siempre preocupándose de los demás, y se había dado cuenta de que también había otras cosas que tratar.

Durante los meses que había estado yendo a la consulta de la Dra. Lim, Bella había ido recuperando poco a poco su esplendor, cada día había más alegría en sus ojos, además de la curiosidad y el amor que yo había visto en ella mientras me iba enamorando. Estaba más abierta y hablaba conmigo de sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Aunque yo nunca le desearía ese tipo de dolor a nadie podía ver la luz al final del túnel y que gracias a eso nos habíamos hecho mucho más fuertes.

Esperé conteniendo el aliento, con miedo de decir algo para saber la reacción que tendría frente al regalo que había guardado durante meses para ella. Después de habernos reconciliado, yo lo había dejado en el fondo del cajón y sinceramente me había olvidado de él.

Finalmente apartó los ojos de la caja, una sola lágrima corrió por su sonrosada mejilla. Sus dedos tocaron la delicada cadena y lo sacaron de la caja."¿Puedes ponérmelo?"

Dejé escapar el aire que dolorosamente contenía en mis pulmones y sonreí."Por supuesto."Se dio la vuelta y se levantó el cabello para dejar despejado su cuello. Le até el delicado broche y la besé en el cuello justo en el lugar en que el metal descansaba. Dejó caer su cabello, se puso en pie y caminó hasta el espejo del vestidor, pasando suavemente el dedo índice por el colgante.

"Es tan bonito."Sonrió ampliamente."Es la manera perfecta de recordar a nuestra hija. Gracias."Volvió a mí casi corriendo y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Enterré la cara a un lado de su cuello."De nada mi amor."Murmuré. Cuando se alejó para mírame a los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, provocando que mi mente bullese de lujuria. Alcé la mano para tocar con delicadeza la piedra rojo sangre que llameaba en su cremosa piel, perfectamente bien situada en la parte superior de los pechos."Te queda precioso."Sonreí, después junté nuestros labios. Fácilmente me concedió el acceso a su boca cálida y gemí de placer.

Me perdí en ella mientras movía los dedos por su cabello espeso y nos inclinaba sobre la cama.

"Ejem."Escuché. Liberé a Bella y ella enterró los labios en mi cuello. Sentí sus mejillas sonrojadas contra mi piel. "Siento interrumpir esta sesión de besos, pero tenemos que devolver el camión a las cinco."Dijo Emmett con ligereza, sonriendo.

Sonreí abiertamente, dándome cuenta una vez más de lo fácil que era perderme en ella, recogí a Bella y la dejé sobre sus pies, pero sin soltar su cintura.

"Terminaré con estas cajas, amor. ¿Por qué no revisas la cocina y te aseguras de que está todo guardado?"Sugerí, ella sonrió, suavemente, con dulzura luego siguió a su cuñado por las escaleras.

Una hora más tarde Emmett y yo poníamos el camión en marcha, mientras que Jasper y Bella conducían sus coches a la casa nueva. Estaba muy emocionado por esta mudanza. Sabía que no iba a solucionarlo todo, habíamos pasado por demasiado, pero era una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo.

Tras veinte minutos en coche, el trafico estaba mucho mejor los domingos, aparcamos el camión en la entrada de nuestra nueva casa. Bella salió rápidamente del Subaru y se acercó a la entrada principal.

"Sé que solo han pasado unos pocos días desde que estuvimos aquí pero casi me había olvidado de lo bonita que es. ¡Me encanta!"Exclamó mientras yo subia al porche delantero con las llaves en la mano." Emmett y Jasper iban detrás de nosotros."¿No estás contenta de que no te permita llevar a cabo tus tercas ideas?"Sonreí burlón.

Entrecerró los ojos, pero luego rompió a reir. En realidad yo había tenido que utilizar toda mi capacidad diplomática para que considerase esta casa a pesar de que estuviese muy por encima de lo que ella quería gastar. Al parecer el conocer nuestra situación financiera no la ayudó a relajarse en lo referente al dinero. Todo era cuestión de tiempo, supongo.

"Wow, bonita casa."Comentó Jasper cuando entramos por la puerta.

La primera planta era muy abierta con un gran salón en la parte frontal que tenía una chimenea de piedra, detrás estaba la cocina, el comedor, había dos dormitorios abajo y otros dos arriba. El suelo en toda la casa era de madera oscura y era la original con la que fue construida a principios de siglo. Mi parte favorita eran las puertas de cristal de estilo francés de la cocina y el comedor que daba paso a un gran patio de piedra y al jardín de atrás.

La casa era un verdadero hallazgo y nosotros supimos nada más entrar que queríamos formar aquí nuestra familia. La familia que había vivido antes tenía un gusto muy elegante y afortunadamente teníamos muy poco que reformar.

Bella voló por las escaleras, tropezándose con el último escalón y catapultándose a mis brazos. Ambos nos reímos de su perpetua torpeza. No tenía ningún inconveniente en eso ya que solo era otra razón por la que tuviese que estar entre mis brazos.

"¿Cuándo nos entregarán el nuevo mobiliario?"Preguntó dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la casa donde Emmett y Jasper se habían aventurado hasta llegar al patio.

"El del dormitorio llegará mañana y los sofás a mediados de semana."Le respondí.

Era una hermosa tarde de mediados de octubre. El aire era fresco y las hojas parecían estar en su punto máximo de color. Me sentí lleno de felicidad – apenas pude contener la estúpida sonrisa de mi cara.

Jasper vagaba en el linde de la propiedad y hablaba por su teléfono móvil. Alice había dado a luz hace unas ocho semanas a su hijo, Cole, y estaba en casa con él. Había prometido venir a visitar a Bella cuando nos trajesen los sofás. Jasper colgó el teléfono y se acercó lentamente a nosotros. Parecía agotado.

"¿No duermes mucho últimamente?"Le pregunté.

Él se rio."Sí, no he dormido ocho horas seguidas en ninguna noche, pero no es tan malo. He intentado ayudar a Alice en la medida de lo posible, pero aun tengo que levantarme por la mañana temprano mientras que ella y Cole se quedan en la cama durmiendo. Él ha comenzado a tener cólicos, esta última semana ha estado algo revuelto."

"Lizzie no tenia cólicos, pero sí constantes infecciones en el oído que siempre le daban problemas para dormir y comer. Todos fuimos más que felices cuando esa etapa pasó."Dijo Emmett. Yo me reí internamente. Hace unos años no habría pensado que estaría hablado con mis amigos de noches sin dormir e infecciones del oído.

Bella salió de la casa llevando consigo unas bebidas, que luego nos repartió. Había un gran arce en una esquina que ensombrecía más de la mitad del patio. Los colores de un increíblemente vibrante amarillo y rojo provocados por la luz brillaban detrás de mi esposa con una calidez surrealista. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo allí de pie. Todos nosotros estábamos bebiendo en silencio, pero nuestras miradas se encontraron y me concedió la más gloriosa de las sonrisas.

Más tarde, Emmett y Jasper se marcharon para volver con sus esposas. Bella y yo entramos cada uno con su sonrisa tonta en la cara."No puedo creer que vivamos aquí."Dijo alegremente."¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí esta noche?"

Miré en derredor de la sala vacía. Ninguno de nuestros muebles vendrían hasta mañana con la empresa de mudanza."No tenemos los muebles, amor."

"No pasa nada, tenemos la ropa de cama. Será como una acampada."Exclamó. "Ahora que estamos aquí en realidad no quiero volver al apartamento."Dijo con un suave gimoteo, su labio inferior sobresalía. Sabía a la perfección como tenerme en la palma de la mano. Asentí con la cabeza y se lo consentí.

La besé rápidamente y la informé de que iba a traer algunas de las cajas que había dispersas por la entrada. Quería ponérselo lo más fácil posible a los de la mudanza cuando llegasen mañana por la mañana.

Cuando volví a la planta baja, Bella había extendido la ropa de cama en el suelo frente a la chimenea. También había encendido un pequeño fuego. Supuse que los troncos que había visto en el porche de atrás los habían dejado los antiguos propietarios. Había una botella de vino y tenía un par de copas en su mano.

"Vale, es hora de tomarnos un descanso y celebrarlo por nuestra nueva casa."Descorchó la botella y vertió un poco en las copas, pasándome luego una de ellas."Por los nuevos recuerdos."Brindó.

Un mes más tarde, cuando la casa estaba completamente lista, habiendo desempaquetado todas las cajas y con todo el mobiliario dispuesto, dimos nuestra primera cena. Bella había escogido un precioso conjunto de comedor de nogal y estaba ansiosa por estrenarlo.

No éramos una multitud, solo se trataba de nosotros seis además de Cole, el hijo de Alice y Jasper. Todavía era tan pequeño, que era fácilmente transportable. Bella preparó una cena magnifica y todos nos sentamos alrededor de la chimenea para recobrarnos. Habíamos estado tan ocupados que hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Hacia finales de año Bella había dejado de ver a la Dra. Lim, unos meses después de habernos mudado. La doctora dijo que estaba perfectamente y que si necesitábamos algo solo teníamos que llamarla, pero ella no creía que fuese necesario que acudiese a visitas regulares durante algún tiempo.

Bella nunca se quitaba el collar, incluso cuando hacíamos el amor y se balanceaba por su mentón, rozándole la mandíbula. Incluso entonces, en nuestros momentos más íntimos, queríamos recordar a nuestra dulce e inocente niña.

Las hojas de los arboles del patio trasero habían caído hace mucho tiempo y el aire de invierno empezaba a asentarse. La casa era mucho más grande que nuestro apartamento, y estaba mucho más expuesta, por lo que podía sentir claramente los cambios drásticos del clima. En realidad los disfrutábamos y habitualmente utilizábamos la gran chimenea de piedra del salón.

Una fría noche de febrero, un mes después del aniversario de la perdida de Olivia, Bella se giró de repente hacia mí mientras leíamos en el sofá, nos acurrucamos el uno junto al otro. Ella buscó mi mirada durante un largo rato. En la suya vi una mezcla de dulce amor y alegría.

Alzó el brazo ahuecando la mano en mi rostro y yo me incliné hacía su caricia tibia."Estoy preparada."Afirmó.


	16. Incitar, seducir y apoyar

_El fic lo ha escrito newfoundlove, yo solo lo traduzco._

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Incitar, seducir y apoyar**

Lunes 8:15 am

Mensaje de texto de Bella – _Nuestra cálida cama echa de menos ese bonito trasero que tienes. Tráelo aquí tan pronto como puedas – Quiero pasar mis manos por él. Te amo._

Lunes 11:34 am

_Quiero que sepas que he hecho limpieza en el cajón de la lencería…. Y he encontrado algo interesante. No puedo esperar para enseñártelo. Te amo._

Lunes 5:05 am

_Acabo de descorchar tu botella de vino tinto favorita, lo estoy sirviendo mientras escribo esto… date prisa en llegar a casa. Te amo._

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Bella afirmó que estaba dispuesta a volver a quedarse embarazada. Había dejado de tomar la píldora y ahora, según ella me había informado, era ¨la hora¨. Había estado enviándome mensajes seductores los últimos días, provocando que solo me preocupase de volver corriendo a casa. Encima, había terminado su tesis de magisterio y las clases, así que tenía un montón de tiempo para provocarme.

Rápidamente caminé por los pasillos del hospital y entré en la habitación de mi último paciente de hoy.

"Hola Ryan ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"Ryan se estaba recuperando de una complicada cirugía para reparar un defecto cardiaco congénito. Tenía once años y la enfermedad le mantenía atrapado en la cama del hospital. Por desgracia, me sentía completamente identificado.

"Estoy bien, Dr. Masen. Solo quiero ir a casa."Contestó mientras le lanzaba a la televisión una mirada inexpresiva.

"Lo sé Ryan. Pronto. Esperemos que en un par de días. Vamos a hacerte algunas pruebas más mañana para asegurarnos de que la reparación que hicimos en tu corazón se mantiene y si todo está en orden se te dará el alta el miércoles."Le respondí poniendo la mano en su antebrazo para reconfortarle.

"Estupendo, gracias."Respondió Ryan en un tomo mucho más optimista ahora que la condena llegaba a su fin. No era fácil ver a los niños enfermos y su dolor, pero una vez sospechaban que estaban mejor, era muy difícil hacerles entender que debían tomárselo con clama. Yo era exactamente como Ryan cada vez que tenía que quedarme en la cama del hospital.

Dejé a Ryan viendo su programa, colocando el historial por fuera de la puerta y me fui al vestuario para recoger mis cosas. Sentí que mi teléfono móvil vibraba en mi bolsillo indicándome que tenía otro mensaje de texto. Me había abstenido de responder a alguno de ellos por temor a preocuparme más por lo que me esperaba en casa. Abrí mi pequeño teléfono plateado y presioné el botón para leerlo.

_Te daré una pista… es de tu color favorito… Te amo._

Gemí internamente cuando saqué el maletín de mi taquilla y metí mi bata blanca y el estetoscopio. Ella sabia cual era mi reacción cuando se ponía algo de color azul zafiro.

Me dirigí a los ascensores y mientras estaba allí esperando, Andrew se acercó."Hola Edward ¿Ya te vas?"Preguntó guardando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"Sí, ha sido un largo día."

"En realidad…"Me miró."Pareces nervioso ¿Estás bien?"Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Intenté ocultar la estúpida sonrisa que llevaba en la cara."Sí, bien, gracias. Simplemente me muero de ganas de llegar a casa con mi esposa."

Andrew sintió que no debía seguir preguntando. Subimos al ascensor. Educadamente saludé a otros colegas que se iban a casa, pero tan pronto como se abrieron las puertas eché a correr hacia el Volvo.

Afortunadamente, no había mucho tráfico. Tengo que admitir que normalmente me llevaba 30-40 minutos en cambio esta vez fueron cinco o diez, pero daba igual merecía la pena. Desde que nos habíamos mudado de casa, parecía como si Bella y yo al fin pudiésemos disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio. Realmente antes no habíamos tenido la oportunidad y en estos momentos lo estábamos saboreando, fines de semana tranquilamente en casa y pensando mejoras para el hogar; era la pura y simple situación de pasar algo tiempo juntos sin barreras ni restricciones. Había sido increíblemente maravilloso.

No tenia forma alguna de marcar cual sería el momento indicado para que ella estuviese dispuesta a volver a quedarse embarazada. Me dije que lo único que importaba es que se curase y fuésemos felices, los niños llegarían cuando tuviesen que llegar, y todavía éramos jóvenes. Pero, como en tantas otras cosas, Bella y yo parecíamos pensar lo mismo y en el mismo momento. La semana que ella me había dicho que estaba preparada yo había comenzado a darme cuenta de que estaba más que listo, noté como me quitaba un peso de encima. La casa estaba completamente asentada, a ella le faltaba poco para terminar el último semestre de universidad y teníamos más tiempo para nosotros. Empezaba a sentir que estaba listo para más.

Volví a la realidad, cuando me dirigí hacia la casa y apagué el motor. Respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme – estaba un poco nervioso. Rara vez había tanta deliberación y anticipación en nuestras relaciones sexuales.

Abrí la puerta principal, aun llevando conmigo el maletín que deje caer al suelo junto al perchero de metal. Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando me di cuenta de que había algo en el suelo, justo al lado de una flecha de papel blanco. Me agaché y lo recogí, sonriendo malévolamente, se trataba de una copa de vino tinto. Tomé un trago sintiendo la agradable calidez, que se extendió rápidamente por mi cuerpo. Seguí la flecha hasta la escalera, en cada escalón había una vela forrada con motivos en cristal. En el descansillo me esperaba una botella de sirope de chocolate. La recogí, los pensamientos más sucios bailaban por mi mente, y la metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

El estomago me dio un vuelco cuando se acabaron las escaleras y me topé con un bol con fresas. Lo cogí con impaciencia y fui a nuestro dormitorio. Lentamente abrí la puerta y vi que el cuarto estaba completamente sumergido en el parpadeo de la luz de las velas. Mis ojos encontraron la cama de acero y jadeé. Bella estaba recostada en medio de ella con las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, apoyándose en las manos. Un pedazo muy pequeño de seda y encaje cubría diestramente una porción también muy pequeña de su carne. El torso estaba cubierto de encaje revelando casi completamente sus pezones sonrosados y dos aberturas a lo largo de la seda dejaban descubiertos sus muslos. Se había peinado el cabello – lo tenía completamente lleno de rizos y era tremendamente sexy. Fue difícil resistirse.

Simplemente permanecí en la puerta mirándola, hasta que ella me guiñó un ojo y comenzó a levantarse."No te muevas."Dije con una voz ronca que no reconocí como propia. Quería gravar esa imagen en mi memoria para siempre. Sus labios rojos se estiraron en una sonrisa y se relajó de nuevo.

Le di un largo trago al vino y me acerqué hasta ella. Sus ojos pasaban por todas las partes de mi cuerpo como si fuese su comida favorita y no pudiese decidir por donde comenzar… sabia como se sentía. Extendí un brazo tembloroso y dejé la copa de vino y las fresas en la mesita de noche y, a continuación, me puse de rodillas en la cama, deslizándome hasta ella, forzándola a mover las piernas. Me rodeó las caderas con ellas y sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa pecaminosamente atractiva, mientras me cogía de la corbata y me acercaba a sus labios.

En el momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron el resto del mundo se desvaneció. Todo lo que importaba es que estaba con ella, abrazándola, haciéndola mía en todos los sentidos, a esta seductora mujer que yo llamaba esposa. Mis manos pasaban por todas las partes del encaje azul que adornaba su cuerpo, empujando y tirando para dejar mas piel descubierta. La sentía abriendo los botones de mi camisa y rozando mi talle con sus pequeñas manos, provocándome jadeos, cuando los labios continuaron su asalto bajando por mi torso.

Elevó las piernas y abrazó mi cintura manteniendo nuestras caderas juntas y yo liberé un gemido gutural contra la piel cremosa de su cuello. Era como si mi mente me dejase y fuese puramente impulsado por mi deseo y necesidad. Entretejió las manos en mi cabello y aumentó la presión de nuestro beso.

Empujó la camisa por mis hombros y escuché el susurro que emitió al llegar al suelo mientras ella comenzaba a desabrochar mi cinturón a la vez que su lengua languidecía seductoramente con la mía. Agaché la cabeza y tiré hacia abajo del encaje del camisón con los dientes, antes de tomar su pezón con la boca. Sacudió las caderas debajo de mí cuando mis dedos descendieron.

Ella tiró de mis pantalones y mis bóxers empujándolos hasta los tobillos con sus pies. Escuché el golpe sordo que produjo el bote de sirope de chocolate al caer en la madera del suelo mientras me desprendía de la ropa con movimientos poco elegantes."Edward… por favor…"Gimió contra mi cabello mientras succionaba su piel.

Estábamos un tanto frenéticos y no podía estar más feliz de aceptar su solicitud. Retrocedí de rodillas en la cama, deshaciéndome de su camisón para revelar que no llevaba ropa interior y gemí apreciando la vista. Interrumpió mi ávida observación cuando con sus piernas envolvió mi espalda y juntó nuestras caderas.

Cuando nos encontramos gimió con fuerza, arqueando la espalda. Mi cuerpo entero se apretó contra el de ella debido a su firme abrazo. Con mis manos inmovilicé sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y me moví mientras ella recibia mis embestidas. Nos corrimos rápidamente y de forma simultánea a la vez que mis gemidos quedaban amortiguados por su cabello.

Permanecí dentro de ella durante barios minutos, meciéndome lentamente, sin querer terminar, a la vez que ella subia y bajaba los dedos por mi espalda. Cuando recobramos la respiración, me retiré y me coloqué a su lado, acercándola a mí y besando su cabeza. Se inclinó para mírame."Podemos acabar de hacer un bebé."La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro fue impresionante. "Parece mucho más adecuado en estos momentos."Yo asentí de acuerdo y la besé otra vez.

"Lo siento, no llegamos a utilizar tus accesorios."Sonreí con suficiencia mirando el bol con fresas. Ella simplemente sonrió."¡Oh, no pensaba utilizarlos todavía, Sr. Masen!"Su dedo recorrió la zona de alrededor de mi pezón, provocándome. Alcé una ceja cuando sentí que despertaba de nuevo. Se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y cogió la botella de sirope del bolsillo de mis pantalones. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre mi cintura y me miró a los ojos con una diabólica sonrisa.

"Y qué, permíteme preguntar ¿Planeas hacer con eso Sra. Masen?"Ella no me respondió, simplemente desenroscó el tapón y metió los dedos dentro. Luego los sacó, cubiertos por el espeso sirope de chocolate. Entonces me miró fijamente mientras se cubría el pecho de chocolate dibujando círculos con sus dedos alrededor de su pezón. Mi erección se endureció aun más con el pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de disfrutar.

Comencé a incorporarme con ayuda de mis manos, pero ella colocó firmemente la mano en el centro de mi pecho y me empujó hacia abajo. Obligado, me pregunté qué otra cosa tendría en mente. Una vez más me miró sensual, como incitándome a preguntar, giró la botella y lentamente hizo una línea de sirope en mi pecho. Volvió a ponerla vertical y se inclinó para dejarla sobre mesita de noche. Antes de que pudiese preguntarle, me colocó los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y atrapó mis manos con las rodillas, se agachó y colocó su cálida y húmeda lengua sobre el lugar en el que empezaba la línea de chocolate, y comenzó a lamerme. Mientras lo hacía, sujetó firmemente mi erección e inició las caricias. Agité las caderas debajo de ella, desesperado por poder tocar su espalda con las manos. Contra mi pecho sentía la sonrisa de sus labios. Esto era realmente una dulce tortura.

Le permití que siguiese burlándose durante unos minutos, pero finalmente no pude soportar la idea de sus pezones cubiertos de chocolate abrumándome. Liberé mis manos, agarré su cintura y la di la vuelta, provocando que chillase. Se estaba riendo cuando alcé el brazo y cogí la botella de sirope y comencé a manchar la parte interna de su muslo blanco como la leche. Calló inmediatamente mientras yo, con un movimiento muy lento, ponía mi lengua sobre su piel sensible. La miré, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y parecía muy concentrada. Me sentía identificado. Puse mi mano en su centro y lentamente comencé a acariciarla con el pulgar y el dedo índice. Su cuerpo se tensó debajo de mí y abrió las piernas completamente. ¡Estaba ganando!

Lamí toda su pierna para pasar a su torso y de ahí a sus pechos, que ahora subían y bajaba por el acelerado ritmo de mis dedos. Sus manos agarraban desesperadamente la colcha a la vez que arqueaba la espalda. Era lo más excitante que había visto nunca y me sentía como si estuviese a punto de llegar al orgasmo sin ni siquiera entrar en ella. Rápidamente aparté los dedos y los reemplacé por mi dureza.

Una vez que ocurrió, nos movimos frenéticamente el uno sobre el otro, ella me arañaba la espalda mientras gemía."Mas fuerte…"Seguí arremetiendo contra ella, nuestra piel chocaba de la mas erótica de las maneras.

"Se siente tan jodidamente… bien."Murmuré mientras ella me rodeaba con más fuerza con sus piernas. Metió la mano por debajo de su pierna y la ahuecó en mis pelotas – fue todo lo que necesité. Sin pensar solté un grito gutural mientras la sentía apretarse a mi alrededor.

Después de permanecer tumbados otra vez."¿Qué tenias previsto para las fresas?"Pregunté juguetón mientras su cuerpo, pegajoso debido al sudor, cubría el mío.

Así fue como los meses pasaron. Algunos días más calientes que otros, algunos de ellos dulces, haciendo el amor lentamente, otros de forma frenética, ambas formas eran increíbles. ¡Un día llegué a casa para encontrarla tumbaba en mi piano, desnuda a excepción de su tanga y unos zapatos de tacón!

Con el paso de los días, volvimos a ser mas juguetones el uno con el otro, cuando yo estaba en casa siempre había un roce o una caricia que provocaba que terminásemos desnudos en los brazos del otro. Éramos más felices de lo nunca habíamos sido – y no solo en lo referente al sexo – que era fantástico – también sobre el nivel de conexión que parecía que habíamos recuperado.

El primer mes que no estuvo embarazada fue duro para ella, pero se recuperó enseguida, sabiendo que por lo general tardaba un par de meses y que acababa de dejar la píldora.

"Bella, amor."La llamé abriendo la puerta de casa el miércoles por la noche. Había comprado comida china y una botella de vino y me dirigía hacia la cocina.

"Hola, Edward ¿Puedes subir, por favor?"Su voz era dulce pero estaba impregnada de algo mas, no estaba seguro de qué.

"Claro, un segundo, voy a dejar la comida."Contesté. Dejé la bolsa de papel y la botella sobre la encimera, me quité los zapatos y subí por la escalera.

"¿Dónde estás?"La llamé al llegar arriba.

"En nuestro cuarto de baño."Escuché algo poco familiar en su voz, así que me previne. Atravesé nuestra habitación, iluminada por la luz que salía del cuarto de baño. Bella estaba sentada en el inodoro, mirando la prueba de embarazo que sujetaba en su mano. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente contra mi pecho. Me miró a los ojos, los suyos estaban llenos de lágrimas y yo estaba a punto de precipitarme sobre ella y consolarla, cuando una inmensa sonrisa se extendió a través de su hermosa cara. Di una zancada, mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por el asombro, la incredulidad.

"¿En serio?"Pregunté vacilante. Ella asintió con firmeza y me enseñó la prueba para que pudiese ver el pequeño signo de color azul que llevaba. Rápidamente me tiré de rodillas delante de ella, poniéndola en mi regazo y después, la cubrí de besos por todo lo que valía.

34 semanas después  
"Bella, amor, lo estás haciendo muy bien."Le susurré a la vez que sujetaba su mano mientras permanecía sentado detrás de la pared azul que hacia la sabana quirúrgica. Había sido increíblemente fuerte, ni siquiera se quejó cuando le pusieron una inyección en la columna vertebral, yo sabía que podía llegar a ser muy doloroso. Mi esposa estaba abierta de piernas encima de la mesa de operaciones, a pesar de ser cirujano nunca me acostumbraría a algo así, y dentro de poco tiempo conoceríamos a nuestro bebé. _Nuestro bebé_.

Igual que con el ultimo embarazo decidimos que no nos dijeran su sexo. Ambos dijimos lo que creíamos que seria. Pero no nos importaba.

Su embarazo fue genial. Una vez que superó el límite de las veinte semanas donde antes había tenido problemas, respiramos aliviados. Acudía a su médico cada dos semanas con el fin de controlar su cuello uterino y estar exentos de preocupación.

Después de que nuestra doctora le dijera que el embarazo seguía su curso la arrastraré a Hawai durante una semana. Bella no había viajado mucho y quería que pasásemos un periodo de tiempo relajante a solas antes de que estuviésemos felizmente atados a nuestra casa con nuestro nuevo bebé.

Había pintado el cuarto del bebé de color amarillo pálido y elegí la ropa de cama de color rojo, blanco y amarillo con dibujos de animales de granja. Disfruté montando todos los muebles y colocándolos en su sitio, mi corazón y mi cerebro finalmente habían aceptado que esto no iba a ser como la última vez. No importó lo incomoda que estuviese embarazada, ni siquiera al final, nunca se quejó, saboreó cada minuto del embarazo.

"Bella."Dijo la Dra. Bradley con voz tranquila."Ahora vamos a iniciar la incision. Notarás una cierta presión, pero no deberías de tener ningún tipo de dolor."

Un minuto después escuchamos un débil grito, Bella se giró para mirarme con lágrimas en los ojos. Le sonreí más ampliamente de lo que jamás había hecho."Es un niño."Informó la doctora. Un minuto más tarde me lo entregaron directamente del dulce vientre de mi esposa. Bella tenía una de las manos atadas a su aguja intravenosa pero la otra la tenía suelta. Alzó el brazo y gentilmente corrió los dedos por su mejilla luego yo apoyé los labios en su cálida piel, gracias a dios finalmente era nuestro. El mar de emociones que estábamos sintiendo era abrumador y apenas podíamos contener las lagrimas.

La enfermera se acercó y dijo que necesitaba medirlo, pesarlo y terminar de limpiarle. A regañadientes lo coloqué en sus brazos y luego cogí la mano de Bella.

Había una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y las lagrimas corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas, golpeando la estrecha mesa de operaciones."¿Te sigue gustando el nombre que escogimos?"Le pregunté apartándole el pelo de la frente. Ella asintió con entusiasmo. La enfermera volvió y lo puso en mis brazos indicándome que me quedaban unos pocos minutos hasta que se llevaran a Bella para que se recuperase.

"Bella, mi amor, déjame presentarte a Owen Charles Masen."Se incorporó vacilante mientras yo sujetaba a nuestro hijo para que pudiese verlo, él cerró los ojos cuando se los cubrieron con el gel protector que las enfermeras le aplicaron. Las lágrimas corrían por nuestros rostros. Ella apartó suavemente la mantita de color azul claro y dejó al descubierto un montón de grueso cabello castaño rojizo. Sus ojos encontraron los míos, y lo supe, en ese momento, me encontraba en el cielo.


	17. Epilogo

_El fic lo ha escrito __newfoundlove__, yo solo lo traduzco._

**Epilogo**

"Edward, nos marchamos ya. Nos vemos en una hora o así."Grité. Edward asomó la cabeza desde el jardín que estaba arreglando. Dijo adiós con la mano. En estos días rara vez tenia tiempo libre y cuando no estaba disfrutando de su pacifico trabajo se ocupaba de la casa. Reajusté la posición de nuestro hijo para apoyarlo mejor en mi cadera, cogí la bolsa de los pañales y me encaminé hacia el coche.

"¿Estás listo para ir al parque?"Le pregunté a Owen mientras le ataba a su sillita del coche.

Me miró con sus enormes ojos color chocolate."¿Parque? ¿Cole… Lizzie?"

"Sí, y la tía Alice y la tía Rose."Le respondí poniéndome detrás del volante.

"Tú y yo, mamá. Tu y yo."Dijo mientras abrazaba su mantita azul favorita con sus brazos y comenzaba a buscar metódicamente la etiqueta de seda. Una vez que la encontró jucó entusiasmado con ella. Agarrándola con sus diminutos dedos.

En cinco minutos entré en el patio de recreo de la escuela. Era una avenida perfecta que unía todas nuestras casas y nosotras tratábamos de quedar por allí al menos una vez a la semana. El año pasado Alice, Jasper y Cole se habían mudado a una hacienda en la misma calle que Rosalie, Emmett y Lizzie.

Aparqué el coche y me acerqué al lado de Owen para sacarle. Él ya estaba chillando con deleite mientras veía a Lizzie en los columpios. Al minuto le bajé y él echó a correr.

"Espera a mamá, Owen."Pero él no se detuvo. Vi a Alice y a Rose sentadas en un banco en el parque. Alice me saludó con la cabeza dejándome saber que se había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado mientras yo cogí el bolso de los pañales y todo el equipo necesario – los cereales Cheerios, el vasito entrenador y el sombrero.

"Hola chicas."Saludé poniéndome junto a ellas.

"Hola Bells ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"Preguntó Alice después de gritarle a Cole que no corriese tan rápido.

"No mucho, Edward está en casa haciendo cosas. Nos hemos atrasado debido a las entrevistas que tiene que llevar a cavo por culpa de su nuevo cargo."Le respondí dándole un sorbo al café que Alice me había comprado en nuestra nueva cafetería favorita que estaba junto a su casa.

Edward había terminado su periodo de residente y rápidamente había llegado a ser el pediatra cardiólogo con más demanda del mundo. Tenía varias ofertas en la mesa, pero en este momento, estaba seguro de que iba a quedarse en el hospital para niños que había sido su escuela. Había dicho que con el tiempo podía dedicarse a la consulta privada, pero por ahora, el hospital ofrecía el mejor ambiente para los nuevos tratamientos e investigaciones. Cuando yo terminé mi carrera de magisterio, decidí tomarme un tiempo sabático para pasarlo con Owen.

"¿Cómo te encuentras Rose?"Me incliné para mirarla, estaba al otro lado de Alice.

"Bien, en el segundo trimestre empezará a crecer, por supuesto."Respondió frotándose con su bien cuidada mano el lugar donde ahora crecía su bebé. Incluso en pleno embarazo apenas parecía embarazada, ya que era muy alta. A diferencia de Alice y yo – ¡que parecía que íbamos a perder el equilibrio de un momento a otro!

"¿A qué hora es la fiesta del sábado?"Preguntó Alice. Estaba organizando una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para Edward en nuestro restaurante favorito. Era tan adverso a cualquier tipo de atención que esa era la única forma de conseguir que celebrásemos todos sus juntos sus treinta y – Oh.

"A las siete en punto. No traigáis regalos. El hombre no necesita nada. Y además es imposible comprarle algo. Él me había dejado claro que solo se regalaría algo él mismo a pesar de lo cerca que habíamos estado las pasadas navidades.

Vi como Owen corría junto a Cole mientras yo hablaba. Aunque los niños se llevaban más de un año no estaban demasiado desigualados en altura. Owen parecía que tendría la altura de su padre y Cole próxima a la de su madre. Ahora que Owen era un poco mayor habían comenzado a jugar juntos. Él adoraba a Cole – le seguía a todas partes. Lizzie estaba contenta en el columpio, lejos de las travesuras de los niños.

"¿Cómo es posible que estos hombres a medida que pasa el tiempo tengan mejor aspecto… y yo tenga que gastarme más dinero y tiempo en el spa?"Bromeó Rose. Emmett había cumplido los treinta el año pasado. Rosalie había preparado una gran fiesta para él en el restaurante cerca de un lago. Debía de haber habido doscientas personas. Solo sirvió para demostrar las diferencias entre Edward y su hermana, que definitivamente no era nuestro estilo.

"¿Quién hará de canguro para Owen?"Preguntó Rosalie.

Renée vendrá el fin de semana. Después de la fiesta Edward y yo iremos al balneario al que me llevó hace unos años. Nos encantó, era muy pacifico. Ha estado tan ocupado con el trabajo que apenas hemos tenido tiempo para estar juntos."Ese lugar siempre nos traería buenos recuerdos. Fue un autentico punto de inflexión en mis días oscuros. Nosotros no hablábamos de esa época a menudo, ambos nos conteníamos de mirar al pasado en nuestro actual estado de felicidad, pero yo sabía que nunca olvidaríamos como habíamos estado a punto de perdernos el uno al otro.

En aquel momento no podía ver claramente lo deprimida que estaba, cuanta ayuda necesitaba. Me quedé pensando el lo que había pasado, pero nada tenía sentido. Cuando Edward me ocultó su enfermedad y me dejó, pude seguir con mi vida, al menos de forma marginal. Cuando perdimos a Olivia el mundo ya no tenía sentido para mí. Era un lugar demasiado duro. Y yo estaba ciega en lo referente al dolor que le estaba causando a mi marido. En el fondo sabio que todo lo que él quería era ayudarme y amarme, pero yo no podía aceptarlo. Me sentía indigna de cualquier atención. Encima el único recuerdo físico que me quedaba de nuestra hija era mi marido.

Por lo tanto, huí. Sabia en ese mismo momento que era lo peor que podía hacer, pero en realidad no veía otra alternativa. De la misma manera que cuando alguien se suicida, ellos jamás lo harían si viesen otro camino posible. Si viesen algo que pusiese fin a su dolor.

Cada día doy gracias porque Edward no se hubiese dado por vencido conmigo. Aun cuando trató de alejarse de mí en el patio delantero de la casa de Charlie, que no fue porque me amase menos, simplemente porque quería que yo fuese feliz, incluso si no era con él. Era una persona mucho menos egoísta que yo. Había permanecido con la venda puesta durante demasiado tiempo, hasta ese momento. La mirada de sus ojos cuando se alejó, pensando que no le necesitaba o no le amaba, fue lo más doloroso que pude haber sufrido, incluso la pérdida de nuestra niña.

Salí de mi ensoñación por el llanto de Owen. Salté del banco y corrí hacia él, me arrodillé y le rodeé con los brazos."¿Qué sucedió, mi niño?"Le pregunté mientras le achuchaba y le besaba las lágrimas. Le había visto tropezar y caerse, lloraba más por el susto que por la herida.

"Caí."Dijo entre resuellos. _(N/T: Lo que dice a continuación no puedo traducirlo exactamente, pero os lo explico. En inglés, lo que Owen dice es ¨Pell down¨ que significa: caí, Pero mal dicho ya que lo correcto hubiese sido Fell down y entonces Bella dice: ¨Sé que no debería, pero me parecía adorable que aun no fuese capad de pronunciar la letra F¨)_

¿Quieres que mamá te de un besó?"

Sacudió su pequeña cabeza. Su cabello salvaje era de un castaño rojizo igual al de su papi.

"Necesito ir a casa, ver a papá."Gimoteó empapando mi camisa con sus lágrimas.

"¿Has terminado de jugar?"

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez y se abrazó con más fuerza a mi cuello. Le rodeé la parte baja de la espalda y le apoyé en mi cadera.

"Bueno, creo que el hombrecito está listo para una siesta."Dije cogiendo mi bolso.

"¡Nos vemos el sábado!"Respondieron ambas y se despidieron con la mano.

Metí a Owen en su sillita para el coche y me dirigí a casa, donde Edward, el amor de mi vida, mi ángel, mi Adonis personal y el padre de nuestro hijo estaba esperando. Simplemente eso me hizo sonreír jubilosa y hacer palpitar mi corazón.

_Bueno, qué decir… Antes que nada agradeceros a todos que hayáis seguido el fic y que hayáis dejado vuestros comentarios y a los que no lo hayan hecho también ^^. Jamás os podréis imaginar lo que me ha costado traducirlo, pero quería hacerlo. Además no me ha afectado tanto como pensaba que lo haría, tal y como pasó cuando lo leí la primera vez…_

_También os digo que la culpa de que me pusiese a traducir esta secuela antes de lo previsto es toda de Danna y sus películas xDD (Por cierto me queda alguna por ver, pero es que no termina de bajarse y tampoco la encuentro en el videoclub ¬_¬) así que las que esperabais la secuela deberías darle las gracias, porque yo sola, sin ningún tipo de ¨incitación¨ hubiese tardado un mes más…. O unos cuantos… xDD _

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Besos :*_


End file.
